Adjunction to Love
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE]PGSM.Postseries by 5or6 years.MinaRei. Minako's back, but only for a week?And Rei wasn't told beforehand? Sit and watch as years of love and passion lying latent rise to the surface...and get horribly sidetracked.Some MakoAmi too.R&R!
1. Awaiting Your Return

A/N: Hi all .o I know, I know, sorry for going on like a year-long hiatus but I've been improving, really! Mostly concentrating on original stories. If you don't mind them and you just like how I write, then by all means, follow the link on my profile to my stories and check 'em out. LP is the bomb, seriously, for all you romance and shoujo-ai lovers. It /will/ have mystery/adventure and maybe even some thrills (you Know I can't write without suspense, for those who already recognize my name)

Anywho... enough of that. Since I am writing a hopefully short piece on no inspiration (completely off the top of my head) don't expect to like it, even though I hope you do. I don't know where this is going at the moment I write these words in particular... but hopefully, it'll be something I can write in one sitting. crosses fingers Okay, let's get this show on the road!

Warnings: I wish I knew, but I don't. I'm guessing there'll be shoujo-ai in it though.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own. So no suing!

Edit: Oh, and this is PGSM stuffs.

"_You can't die on me, you can't! You... You PROMISED!"_

"_Promises... I'm sorry... but... It looks like I'm going to have to break that promise to you."_

"_No! Not yet! You still have so much to live for, so much to... Please don't die! I want to... I want to live with you forever... and be happy."_

"_I do too... and we will... because you will find happiness with another... and I will be happy from afar... because you are happy."_

There was a sudden infernally long beep, and then the following message was produced. "_We are sorry for the inconveniences but we interrupt the normal broadcastings for an important news bulletin."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shush, you big crybaby. And turn it up."

"You're so mean, Rei!" Usagi returned while reaching over to turn the volume up as requested. "That was a SEASON FINALE! It doesn't _get_ better than that!"

Rei rolled her eyes. Twenty years old with a grounded, loving husband and she was _still_ the queen of dramas, both of the TV and of the personality. It was almost depressing that she would eventually become the queen of Crystal Tokyo, with _that_ kind of enthusiasm for pointlessly illogical mumbo-jumbo.

"Kya! ReiReiRei! Look, look! It's Minako!"

Rei couldn't help but flicker an eye at the news. _So she's come back huh? Well... I suppose that's better entertainment to watch than Usagi drooling over whats-his-drama-face._

It was just starting to zoom in on a reporter and Minako. Rei flinched as she took in how beautiful Minako had become... she hated to admit it, but inside, she hadn't thought she could _get_ much better.

Oh the woes and torments of being wrong. However sweet they may seem.

"_Minako, it's your first time back in Japan after an incredible success overseas. How does it feel?"_

_Despite the flashes of paparazzi and fanatic cameras, Minako flashed them all a brilliant smile, a smile that made Rei's heart clench. "It feels like home. And it's good to be back."_

"_Will you be staying here long?"_

"_I just might. The schedule isn't set in stone yet, so we'll just have to see." She smiled again, and no one would ever try to dig their feet in stubbornly faced with that. Not even reporters._

_Knowing this, her manager whistled sharply, and then in the distraction broke through the crowd and got Minako into the waiting black car._

The scene went back to the main reporter, and then it soon went into commercials, before returning to the interrupted scene.

_That's their idea of an important news bulletin? _Rei paused, and then sighed. _Well, I suppose it is, to viewers like Usa. And I think I heard that her success has resulted in a lot of much needed donations to the Japanese economy... personal ones that have really helped us when some were really down on their luck... Her return to them would mean instant extra pampering... I suppose._

"-Rei!" Rei blinked and looked up at a momentarily peeved Usagi.

"What?" she asked indifferently.  
Usagi sighed. "Weren't you listening? We should call everyone together and have a welcome back party for Mina-chan!"

Rei cringed at the idea, though not enough for her companion to notice. She stood up. "Do what you like. I have things that need to be taken care of at home."

Usagi stared in surprise as Rei got up off the couch and started walking towards the front. As she was putting on her shoes, Usagi suddenly ran after her and exclaimed, "Rei-chan! Don't you care that Mina-chan's back? She's been gone for so long! And she's one of us!"

Rei opened the door with the same indifference. "I know. But she's a busy woman now. There's no guarantee that she'll have a big enough opening to have a proper party. She'll probably be attending an even bigger gala with all those CEOs she helped out. She'll contact us if she wants to contact us. I'm leaving, bye."

"B...ye." Usagi was put off, and even a bit confused- no, a lot confused- at Rei's behavior. Wasn't Rei the one who went with her whenever a new Aino Minako CD came out in stores and helped her obtain one? Wasn't it Rei that gave Usagi the change she needed if she saw a new poster or similar merchandise but didn't have enough money with her? Wasn't it Rei that... reminded Usagi to call up Minako after she had won that huge award, when Usagi had meant to but then somehow let it slip behind in her schedule, despite having watched the awards ceremony on TV? It couldn't be helped that dinner was ready at just the moment she was going to go call...

But that was beside the point. Usagi trudged up the stairs, thinking about her fellow temporarily retired Senshi. Had something happened between Mina and Rei that she had somehow missed? Or...?

"I got it!" Usagi smiled triumphantly, running up the stairs two at a time and tripping on the last one. But she was still smiling as she looked for the cordless phone. "Rei must be so ecstatic that she had to leave quickly so as to not show it to me! I bet she's as happy as a bumblebee now!"

Usagi was not... wrong, per se... so much as... presumptuous. She assumed that bumblebees were happy... after encountering an invading bear.

As of currently, Rei was fuming mad, at first at how she had to find out about her return from the media, when she had been exchanging personal letters and phone calls with the star ever since she'd left so many years ago. And then she was fuming at herself for getting mad at such a stupid thing. And after _that_ she was mad that she always got ticked off at the slightest things. She was a shrine maiden for goodness sakes! She had had _training _to ward off this behavior.

And yet... and yet...

Knowing Minako was in town brought it all rushing back.

Rei smiled.

She glanced around, and acknowledged that no one was around.

She allowed herself one more very uncharacteristic broad grin, and a single skip in her gait, before resuming her normal neutral appearance.

The young ones at her temple could tell the difference in her mood though. She knew they knew, too, because they started trying to get away with things they wouldn't normally. And she caught them every time.

When night fell, Rei found that she couldn't sleep at all. She also knew that she was so used to this fluttering in her stomach, the one that came whenever something good had happened regarding Minako, that she would not be tired come the next morning if she got less sleep tonight. So she decided to be productive and do some exercise taking a walk around the garden. It wasn't much, but it was better than lying down doing nothing. That would only make her act strange in her skewed happiness the next day. That was no good either. So she walked.

Her thoughts traveled back to when Minako was last in Tokyo. When they had said their short yet drawn out goodbyes.

"_Are you sure there's no trace of... of _that_?"_

_Mina smiled, stepping up to her so that they were only a few inches apart. "Quite sure. I had the doctors check _three _times this last month, Rei. I'm completely healthy."_

"_Then... then why leave? Why can't you stay here?"_

"_Weren't you the one who told me to live as Aino Minako?"_

"_...Yes..." Rei couldn't meet her eye, still reluctant to believe that h- that Minako was going to leave he- leave them all again. It was good that she was alive, but at the same time..._

"_Don't tell me you're actually going to _miss _me, Mars Reiko-san," she baited._

_Rei snapped her head up and glared for a moment. "_She _won't. _I _will though."_

_They shared a smile._

"_I'll keep in contact with you especially, okay? I promise."_

"_Can I trust your promise?"_

"_Hey, I came back last time didn't I?"_

_Rei looked away again. Sure you did. After you died. And I went through a living-  
"Rei." Rei looked up at the tone of Minako's voice. So sweet, so caring. "Will you wait for me?"_

"_No." Rei grinned at the expression on Minako's face at that, but relaxed into a smile. "I won't wait for you like a dog without its master... but I'll be right here whenever you need me, whether or not you set foot in Japanese soil again." And she did another uncharacteristic thing in the spirit of the moment. She drew Minako close and hugged her. Not hard, as if this would be the last time, and not soft, as if she was a fragile doll that wouldn't be sturdy enough to return. Minako returned the hug, after having her instant of surprise._

"_Not goodbye, not see you later. But good night, Rei-chan."_

"_Good night."_

In the morning, Rei had found a bouquet of yellow roses on her doorstep. The note read, "I will come back- I swear it. I'll always come back... for you, my treasured friend."

On the back, it had her contact information. So if Rei didn't want to lose the information, she had to always touch those words, that promise. And vice versa.

She had called Minako that very night.

And with a single word, she realized just how much she would miss Minako from that day forward, until they were reunited.

Rei stopped as she came to a clearing, a lantern lit spot in the garden surrounded by a ring of stones and flowers, with a bench and a small pond. She leaned against a tree for a moment, remembering that this was where they had said their goodbyes. Rei moved to sit down on the bench, recalling as she sat and ran her fingers over the cold slate, all the times she had spoken with Minako here, in their private corner.

"Mina... chan..."

A shiver of a thrill crawled the length of her spine when she felt a delicate hand on her arm, a warm breath on the back of her neck, and a heavenly voice tickling her ear. "Yes Rei-chan?"

Rei whirled around to face Minako. She was all that she was all those years ago, when they had last _seen_ each other in person. She was all that she was during today's announcement.

And she was all that she was in Rei's heart.

"Why are you here?"

Minako laughed lightly as she took the extra inch to sit down next to Rei. "I don't see you for _how_ long and that's all you can say?"

"Five years, three-hundred sixty days."

"You remember that well?"

"How could I forget? You left on my birthday, of ALL days." Rei frowned, remembering her supreme annoyance when she first learned that.

"I said I was sorry for that, didn't I? It was the only way everything could work out the way it had to be."

Rei said nothing for a moment. Then she repeated her question. "Tell me why you're here. Now."

Minako sighed. She had hoped she could break the ice a little more before telling Rei, but she seemed so resolute...

"Promise to hear me out without blowing it all off?"

Rei immediately tensed in suspicion. "I make no promises."

Minako nodded, expecting this, and took Rei's hands in hers. Rei didn't object, but she tensed up just a little more, though for a different reason. "Rei..."

When she didn't continue, Rei pressed, "What is it?"

Minako took a deep breath, and then bore a look that connected soul to soul. "I need your help, Rei. No, rather I should say, I need the help of Mars Reiko. Without her... the Aino Minako of today will be lost."

A/N: Nooooooo! Short! Darn you! I said ShoRT! .o Why do I always have to put on a cliffhanger and then refuse to write the next chapter until I get reviews! It's a conspiracy! My own mind is plotting against me! Help! T-T

Wahh... I've lost it... send me reviews good or bad to revive me... suggestions and comments always helpful.

I know it sounds kinda generically typical of this couple right now, but bear with me, until inspiration truly strikes. Then all originality will fall into accordance... hopefully.

Ciao and good night!


	2. Making Positions Known

A/N: O.o You guys are so strange... reviewing so much for such a little thing... but I'm happy anyway. :P Thanks! (My answers to reviews may very well double as a FAQ so you might as well read them too)

DarkElena: Um... ignore the Crystal Tokyo line. Just for a little emphasis... guess I wasn't thinking... though, I'm of the belief that the scouts will one day regain all their powers and the Crystal is just being rebuilt inside Usagi, fed on her daily spouts of love... --shrug-- But whatever, not important. _Mainly_ using the PGSM storyline. If something doesn't compute- tell me and then leave it alone and pretend it's not there. Hey, I'm writing this on the spot without having seen the anime in... well, okay, it's been two years roundabouts, and the PGSM I saw last year. So... still not recent. Thus, though I apologize for any mix ups, I don't plan to go back and change it. Little things in fanfictions aren't worth the trouble- though I'll keep corrections in mind for next time.

Madlaxx: _I_ wanted it to be short. In retrospect, short when you're not finished is bad, I guess. It's so hard to write short stories for me... cuz when you have to end it quickly, you can't put in as much character development without being direct, and you can't have as many cliffhangers... 9.9

Thanks for telling me what you expect. I'll be extra careful to find a way to- nevermind. That'd ruin your expectations if I told you now and was wrong. --whistles innocently-- And don't worry, I think I know what you meant. I've been reading a lot of Mina/Rei-ness... And the last "bomb" is apparently my first step to making this one a little different. Just a little hint to what's to come... --is about to rub hands together and cackle evilly, but realizes at the last second I'm "on camera" and innocently puts hand behind my back--

elfgurl: --mutters to self-- everyone I know who reads my stuff in segments seems to call me evil at some point... I can't for the life of me figure out why... --scratches head--

Lokaidor: --is looking at reviews-- I seem to get people hooked really easily... hmm... well, as long as you don't mind.

chatterbox-hikaru13: Yes, I know there are 9 reviews for the first chapter already. And with the way my morning has been going, I wouldn't be surprised if there are more by the time I stop (and finish) this second chapter... And I've been around the shoujoai forums a lot ever since I learned of it... but though I'm tempted, I'm kinda too lazy to like sign-up or post or anything... xP What can you do? Maybe later, after I finish the whole story and I still like it.

Contrary to non-popular belief, I actually do hate to keep people waiting, though I do absolutely love teasing them and building suspense and giving them cliffhangers. I seriously do that in RL just in normal conversations. (That may be another reason why my friends call me evil; hmm...)

So, let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own. No suing!

(wow, my A/N: took up a whole page, gotta ignore that for my total page count- I usually only write 3-4 pages...)

Umm... Shiki-shiki-Bamboozeled! O.o; Chapter Two...

Minako took a deep breath, and then bore a look that connected soul to soul. "I need your help, Rei. No, rather I should say, I need the help of Mars Reiko. Without her... the Aino Minako of today will be lost."

A thousand and one emotions barreled through Rei's mind at those words, so quickly that Minako could only catch the three that kept popping up. Hurt, Indignation, and Anger. Following the course of the latter, she stood up, glowering. "Is that all you came for? To use me until you have the opportunity to leave me again? Forget it."

She turned to leave. She had expected a word, a hand on hers, to stop her, but no. A moment too late, hands wrapped around her waist, holding her to that warm body that she had missed for all those years, the body that she had rarely held even then. Instead of a single word, a torrent of them came to soothe her anger and keep her rooted to her spot.

"That's not it!" Minako winced as Rei struggled a little, not expecting to get out, nor wanting to, but believing it would have been foolhardy to not at least put up the sense of having tried. "Rei... Rei..." Minako choked on nothing, suddenly finding it so hard to say out loud what she had practiced so many times in the comfort of her own hotel room. But it had to be said. It could very well be a do or die situation if she couldn't get Rei's help now. But it had to all be true, or Rei would never trust her again, let alone do her huge favors.

Rei was getting edgy, though she was trying as hard as she could to fight off the urge to storm off. She knew she was stronger than Mina. She knew she could throw her off if she _really_ wanted to. But a part of her, a strong part of her, didn't want to run away from the face it had been missing for so many years. It was that part of her that weakened her struggles to that of a newborn child, helpless to do anything but listen.

"Rei... you... I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me... ever since we met. When I was away from you... it was the thought of what you would say if I failed, that I found the strength to succeed. And when I'm with you... even when it's just hearing your voice on the phone... all my worries wash away, and I can perform again having had an easy sleep. I need you in my life... and these past few years... I've been trying so hard to find a way back... but my manager kept me on the places where the fan bases weren't so high yet but held potential... kept delaying my return, claiming that it would mean more to my fans here if I came back after being a huge international success... And I couldn't quit, couldn't refuse, because... because my fans give me energy too. They spent their money to see me perform, and I feel a sense of... voluntary duty to meet their standards. And I do love them. Love all of them and their support. But...

"But they could never replace having _your_ support. Compared to you, none of them, none of the fame, none of the glory... is worth much of anything. I _need_ you so much... I was just about to give up any hope... when my manager gave me a reluctant ultimatum. My... my popularity has actually been dropping off a lot in Japan, though the same strong fans will always support me and have been watching me from afar. So my manager said... he said..." Minako bit her lip to keep it from happening, but in vain. Rei felt the single tear fall on her shoulder. "I don't _want_ to 'use' you like this, trust me, I don't, Rei! But... but... My manager said I could come to Japan only on the condition that it was to rejuvenate my career by changing it into a... a duet. Having a partner to bounce chemistry off with, to interest fans. And who... who better to reflect a sort of chemistry... than my dear old friend, Rei? Rei, who has such a beautiful voice, that no one would mind the details? Please say you'll consider it, Rei. Let us partner up again, like the old times."

Rei went into a stunned, limp silence. Minako rested her cheek on Rei's shoulder, relishing the feel of her body in case she didn't get a chance to again anytime soon.

"What happens if I refuse?"

A cold chill went through Minako. _Calm down, Minako, she hasn't told you NO yet... but you have to play your cards right..._ "Any number of things. My manager might find me a different partner, someone I might grow to like, but not likely immediately. My manager might make me go on tour again, finding another solution. I might drain this lifestyle for all it's worth until I sink into the abyss of oblivion and history. I might choose to end this here and now... and stay near you... living a relatively normal life. Or..."

"I like that option."

"What?"

Rei turned to face Minako, now that her grip was loose. "Why _can't _you end this now? You've been gone for six years! Your name is known in every huge, mass populated country across the globe! You should have enough money to retire _twice_ and still live with above average comfort. Minako... why _can't_ you give this lifestyle up now?"

Minako stared out of focus at Rei for a long moment, before settling and giving Rei one of the most lonesome, heart wrenching smiles she had ever seen. Like _she_ would be the reason for another half a dozen years of unhappiness. "Rei... I can't. My heart won't let me. I love the stage, I love singing too much. As long as I have a voice to sing with, and an audience to enjoy it, I will sing. And being an international idol helps spread it much faster. But I can't take the loneliness of it all anymore. No, perhaps I never could in the first place."

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Rei had lost count of the times she had listened to Minako greet her on the phone, overridden with exhaustion and overwork.

Minako, for all its truth, tried to take advantage of the statement, with a simple one of her own. "What hurts me most... is to not have both my singing... and your constant companionship." Deciding it could use some elaboration, Minako added, "Each has one half of my heart... and without either one... the other suffers."

Rei looked away. "Can't you compromise? Can't you stick to only Japan... can't we just hang out more?"

"My career will dwindle fast if I not only stay in one spot, but I do so alone, with the same image I've had for six years."

"Then let it dwindle."

"Rei...!"

She winced. "I'm sorry, I know I must sound selfish- but so are you! You can't have both Mina! You just _can't_. I need to stay here. I'm a shrine maiden, and there are people that depend on me to be consistent. Someone like me is not fit for the lights of the stage anyway."

"Someone like-" Mina stopped knowing how Rei had really meant it. She sighed. "Rei..."

"Usagi would love it if you could just stay too."

Minako winced, wishing she hadn't been reminded of her biggest fan. It made staying resilient even harder. "If I can't, I can't."

"If I can't, I can't," Rei repeated quietly. She turned away again, but did not attempt to walk away. And Minako didn't attempt to grasp her again. Not yet.

It was silent between them.

"Will you leave again?"

"Do you want me to?"

Rei snorted. "I want you to be happy, but not if the grander part of my happiness must be compromised to make it so."

"Do you think... I would be happy... leaving again?"

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"As a friend, yes."

Rei sighed. If she really wanted to know... "Finding happiness with someone you love... whether it's a romantic sort of love or not... can happen anywhere at any time. But to have that... you need to be with that person, if not in body, then completely in spirit, for it to work. You can't do that if you're halfway across the world singing your mental health away."

"It's not _that_ taxing."

"Isn't it?" Rei seemed genuinely unconvinced, and Minako couldn't find the energy to refute further.

They were silent again.

Rei looked up at the brisk autumn moon. It was getting cold...

"Where are you staying?"

Mina bolted out of her silent trance. "Hnh? Oh, you know, I have my suite in one of the hotels..."

"Your manager isn't worried about you being out and about?"

"I told him where I was. I also told him... I didn't expect to be back tonight."

Rei twirled smoothly to face Minako. A bit harsher than she had intended, Rei asked, "Did you assume I'll let you stay over, no matter what my response was?"

Minako winced, not wanting to say one or the other.

Silence.

Rei looked like she was about to say anything, but gave up after a moment of failure.

More silence.

Just as Minako was becoming truly uncomfortable, Rei turned away a final time.

"If it'll satisfy your manager... tell him that I'll _consider_ your offer..."

Minako's head bolted up, staring at Rei's bag with untold surprise and barely contained happiness. "Rei...!"

"BUT! Minako," Rei's voice grew dangerously low, "If you think you have a snowball's chance in hell of convincing me to go into the music industry with you like that... you're seriously deluding yourself."

With the snap of her fingers, Rei had completely turned a happy moment into a hopeless one.

"Come on inside, it's getting cold. Partner or not, I don't want to be held liable for a sick singer. Besides, we can talk of better things while you stay over tonight."

A/N: --is breathing hard exhausted-- --pauses-- --then finally admits that I'm only exhausted because I accidentally took an unnecessary nap just before finishing this chapter and am feeling the effects of a tad too much sleep-- Ghu... well, here's my second poker hand. Feel free to review and tell me if it looks like I've won the pot or not.

--yawn-- naps are so annoying... makes me feel all hungry... ghu...

Oh, reality check: did minako live with her parents in PGSM? I can't remember since barely any of the people really had parents around... I know Makoto didn't, Amy has her mom, I can't really remember seeing Usagi's dad but I think he was there, I don't remember seeing Rei with anyone, and not Minako either. Hnh... or is my memory just plain bad?


	3. Ever Get THE Feeling

A/N: Ghu... summer makes me all sleepy and lazy... thanks again for the reviews though. (I still think you're crazy for reviewing such a banal thing of mine though...) FAQ time! (going in order of received... not chapter reviewed... --shrug--

trp0552- I was originally going to make it a flashback but at the last moment I grinned and decided to switch things up, just cuz I've seen so many fanfics with flashback things...:) And no need to welcome me back every time- I'll probably venture off like a nomad after this fanfic.. but when I come back, I'll have more experience and skills on my back so you guys that recognize my name haveta tell me if I've gotten better ne?

(same person next chapter)- :) Thanks for the info; it does seem to ring a bell.

pretend2besome1- I love making things different :) and thanks for commenting on that one. Why should Minako be sick in body when she's already sick in mind and heart? That's just mean :O

Lokiador- "nod" of the story...? I'm going to take a wild guess and interpret that as "mood" unless you care to tell me otherwise. --shrug-- Tankies Now the question is.. how do you compromise singing... and shrines? Hmm...

madlaxx- O.o uf... long... Of course it's too easy. That's why Rei naturally refused. :) I had to look back and read what I said before I understood why you mentioned a poker hand --; (I'm forgetful like that) but tankies! --sudden thought-- Maybe Minako wants Rei to choose which way she should go... because either way she knows she won't find true happiness... and she's afraid to be happy? Like... it's too good to be true? After HER life...9.9... (I love writing on the wing- I get almost just as many surprises as the reader and it's way fun )

Lord of Nightmares- O.o Hail my Lord of all! -bows- And to think I was wondering if I should change my name... hmm... (not that I have any idea what I would change it /to/ at the moment...) Tankies for your support Okaa-kami-sama!

Note to all: This may not have any immediate consequences, but notice how I phrased, "chance in hell of convincing me to go into the music industry with you like _that_... " can imply that there may be another way...? --waggles eyebrows suggestively--

--Frown-- I just realized that if Minako came for Usagi's wedding FOUR years after everything happened... she would have "set foot" in Japan again... no? --sigh-- oh the woes of time and forgetfulness. Well... let's just say... the same thing happened as with the special act... but since she didn't get to spend much time with Minako due to being in the hospital and Minako leaving again... Rei doesn't count that as "coming home". --shrug--

Okay, all done! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own! No sirree!

Chapter Three

_With the snap of her fingers, Rei had completely turned a happy moment into a hopeless one._

"_Come on inside, it's getting cold. Partner or not, I don't want to be held liable for a sick singer. Besides, we can talk of better things while you stay over tonight."_

Minako blinked in surprise. _She's letting me stay over anyway...?_

Rei turned to look back at her after taking a few steps towards the shrine. "What's wrong? Are you coming or aren't you?"

"I am, I am!" Minako hurried to catch up to Rei, walking side by side with a childish grin. "Thank you... Rei-chan."

Rei sighed, continuing her walk. It wasn't until they reached the patio that Rei remembered. "Oh... right. Minako." Minako looked at her questioningly as she stepped onto the familiar wooden surface. She was startled beyond all words when Rei turned to face her, her hair floating around her like a sheet of softly falling snow, and gave her an equally soft, small smile. "Welcome back."

In that moment, if only for that one moment, Minako felt all her other thoughts melt away. Nothing else mattered but that single moment in time. Not singing. Not what her manager wanted. Nothing of convincing Rei away from her home. Nothing of the loneliness she had felt while on tour. Nothing else. Nothing else but her sweet, wholesome Rei.

A furious blush rose up to Minako's cheeks the moment that thought had entered her mind and effectively snapped her out of her daze. Why did she think that? Rei wasn't hers... never was and never... no, and never would be. Rei was a free spirit, and that was what Minako lo- She had to stop again, shaking the thoughts away forcefully.

She half turned away, a confused, but still happy smile on her face. She responded in kind, "I'm home."

And she felt like she had never spoken truer words thus far. Minako glanced up, seeing Rei's mildly addled expression, and couldn't help but let out a giggle. Her characteristic frowned returned, and Minako smiled.

_This_ was home... with Rei.

"I bought some new tea today, would you like to try it?"

Minako blinked and smiled again as she followed the shrine maiden. "What kind is it?"

"... Strawberry... vanilla."

Minako stared amazed as Rei seemed to pointedly avoid looking at her. _That's my favorite! But... doesn't Rei-chan hate that kind? She said it was too sweet... Did she... did she buy it just for me?_

"You don't want any?"

Minako giggled, protesting again, "I want it, I want it! Of course I want it! Thank you, Rei."

Rei grunted without really saying anything else. They made their way to the kitchen, which was surprisingly close to Rei's room, and they had their tea at the coffee table in the latter.

Rei watched quietly as Minako took a large sip from her cup and sighed gratefully afterwards. She took a sip herself, inwardly blanching again at the sweetness, still watching the singer.

Minako was looking around the room, and as she did, Rei did too, just to make sure she hadn't forgotten to stow any... private treasures away.

When Minako gasped and grinned, Rei realized she had missed at least one. _Oh great... here it comes..._

Minako got up and went to Rei's dresser. Following her with her eyes, Rei breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh, just that. Good. I thought it'd be..._

"You have such a funny expression in this one, Rei-chan," Minako giggled.

Rei frowned, trying to remember _exactly_ which group picture that was.

Minako brought it back to the table. Rei looked, and inwardly groaned. She remembered now... "It couldn't be helped. Usagi... was being Usagi again."

Rei hoped Minako wouldn't realize that she had actually been looking at Minako, on the other side of Usagi, when the picture had been taken. She fought down the blush that was threatening to surface.

"This was taken... the day we were all reunited, wasn't it?" There was a small forlorn smile on Minako's lips now as she gazed upon the framed photo.

Rei smiled in the same way, still watching the singer. "Yeah... that was... a great day..." _Because you came back too..._

Minako looked up at her. Rei was already staring off into space elsewhere. "What are the others doing?"

"Same thing they were doing when you came for Usagi's wedding. Well, Makoto and Motoki have their flower shop; Ami is a doctor using Tokyo as her home base; and Usagi's... a homemaker."

Minako set the frame on the table and propped up her elbow as she looked at Rei. "What about you?"

"I'm the head of this shrine."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "You weren't before?"

Rei scoffed. "Of course not! How could I be? I was still underage and inexperienced. I just took care of the shrine; I didn't _own_ it or anything."

"But you do now?"

"Well... yeah. And I hired workers to help take care of the place now. People... just... keep coming..." Rei looked away again, knowing perfectly well why the shrine was busier these days.

Minako grinned, also knowing why. "You know what's amazing? Well, no, not amazing- I mean, I saw it coming and everything, but still. I saw you." Rei blinked. "When I was in London. You were in one of the global newspapers for the total accuracy of your predictions. It said you had saved the president (Does Japan have a president? If not... the head honcho of the government, whoever that is) because you knew an assassin was coming, and you helped capture him." Minako watched, amused, as she saw a thin blush on Rei's cheeks.

"I only did that because I knew I needed more monetary support and the fire showed it to me out of nowhere one day."

"You're still a hero."

Rei glanced at Minako, hearing the soft, mesmerized tone of her voice. She looked away again with a frown. "Aren't we all a little 'heroic' still? Ami saves countless lives as a doctor... Makoto finds the perfect flower arrangement to cheer anyone up... just like your songs give the kids something to... to look forward to."

There was a silence, but it was a comfortable, easy silence.

"What about Usagi?"

Rei snorted without thinking about it. She then smiled as she answered, "Well... ditzy as she is... Usagi makes anyone around her just a little bit happier... so she doesn't have any particular audience. In her way... she's still the greatest of all of us." Her eyes glinted as she looked up at Minako. "But you know... she spends half her afternoons at the local kindergarten, playing with the kids. I watched her a few times; the kids are always giving her a hard time. But they're all always laughing."

They shared another daydream sort of silence.

"The tea's cold."

Rei raised an eyebrow as Minako looked thoughtfully down at her cup. She sighed. "Maybe it's a sign that we should just go to sleep?"

Minako drank the rest of her cup anyway. She then smiled innocently. "I suppose. Where am I sleeping tonight, exactly?"

Rei looked around, as if suddenly realizing what had been meant by her offer to house Minako for the night. She sighed again, standing up to walk over to the closet with a spare futon.

"You can't stay in any other room, because one, all the others are occupied, and two, half of them are diehard fans of yours, so if they went into one of the rooms and found you there..."

Minako giggled at the look on Rei's face just then. "They won't come in here?"

"They shouldn't... not if the door's locked. Oh... do you want to take a bath first? You've been traveling... and considering you just came back today..."

Minako just noticed, as Rei gestured, that Rei had her own hallway to what she presumed was the bathroom. "Well... that actually sounds like a good idea... but I don't have any spare clothes with me?"

"You can borrow mine."

A faint sensation bordering on a thrill of anticipation coursed through Minako's veins at the thought of wearing Rei's clothes. She shook it off hurriedly. "Really? Then okay, I guess I should..."

Rei set down the futon and went over to the dresser and picked out a folded set of clothes. She turned around and held them out to Minako as she stood up. "Take as long as you like, but try not to be _too_ loud or anything, okay?"

Minako nodded. "Well then, I'll be back in a little while."

As Minako left the vicinity of the room, Rei silently unfolded the futon and set it... a foot or so away from hers. She then stepped back to look at it... and felt a strong vibe of something not being right. So she adjusted it so the sides of their futons were touching. Her instincts told her it was all better now, but her mind was now having doubts, having her so close. She pulled it away again. The niggling got more insistent. She put it back. Her mind protested...

She growled slammed them almost forcefully together, stepping on the nearest corner as if melding it so without any room for more protest.

Her minds inhibitions trailed away...

And the secret part of her intuition made her blush fiercely, looking down at the two-now-one big futon. Closing her eyes to it, she brought the spare pillow over and set it down smack dab in the middle of the spare futon. It looked so lonely...

Rei growled in frustration and just flopped down between the futons, neither here nor there.

So lonely...

_Shut UP!_ Rei scrunched up the edge of the futon blanket in her fist, squeezing her eyes shut in much the same way. Peer pressure in a sense- if her hand was shut tight, as were her eyes, maybe her mind would catch a clue and shut up too.

Why would you separate her away from you like so...?

Rei moaned, muffled by the futon. No luck.

_Fine! You stupid little voice..._ She sat up and moved the pillows together so that they were touching in the middle of it all. _There! Happy! Can I go to sleep _now

Rei looked at the array... and blushed again. Would Minako... would Minako mind? She said she didn't want to be alone anymore... but that didn't mean she wanted Rei to... to...

The pillows were forced apart.

The little voice came back.

Meanwhile... Minako found herself lost in thought as she slowly stripped away her clothes, setting them in the basket provided, and started to scrub away the dirt of her travels. Well... since she had last bathed anyway. Which was... last night, actually. Before the plane ride. But that was beside the point.

Separated from Rei's direct presence, Minako found herself trapped with her manager's proposition. It... it hadn't gone _exactly_ as she had told Rei... but... at least she had told her the way it was as she saw it.

Minako sighed, remembering her manager's words, that night before they left.

"_It's really your decision, Minako-chan. These last years have been great, and you've left your mark on the music industry. But... I've noticed how... unenthusiastic you've been becoming... and that's no good. Go to Japan. If you can't find more inspiration for continuing to sing... then use the time to find an alternative lifestyle. We both know you can't sing _forever_, Minako. It just doesn't happen in the entertainment business. Not for most, anyway. It's just as well we pull you out while the going's still good. You don't deserve to just fade away in people's memories. This concert in Tokyo... _you _decide if it's going to be your last. Your happiness is most important now."_

Minako eased into the electric heated bathtub, biting her lip in her indecision. The proposition had been all her idea. She didn't want to lose her singing career, no matter what anybody said. But... but with Rei's support of what her manager had said, her resolve had begun to falter. What... what would _really_ make her happy? She had started out singing, and she had loved every minute of it, hadn't she? Hadn't she been happy doing that?

Her mind traveled back to the moment when she had first seen Rei again, sitting there on _their_ bench. Waiting for her, seemingly. Minako closed her eyes, lying back with a long exhale. Her heart had been beating faster than it ever had during her biggest concert at the peak of her career. She remembered the feeling, no matter how strange, that had come over her when Rei smiled at her and welcomed her back.

She sunk a little lower in the tub. She had missed Rei- there was no point in denying it, if she ever had.

She likely couldn't leave again, not with the tug pulling her to Rei being stronger than ever.

It almost made her wish she had never stopped by the shrine, never given herself a chance to hold back.

Hold back...? Was Rei really holding her back? Minako frowned. No... no, she wasn't, at least not intentionally. She... she just wanted her to be happy... to not hurt... to not hurt herself like the way she had...

Minako let out another sigh.

She eventually stepped out of the tub, as unresolved as ever. After drying off, she bent to pick up the clothes Rei had handed her... and stared as it unfolded.

It was a lavender slip.

A rather short one at that.

Minako blushed furiously, looking at the other contents of the small stack of clothes. Well... there were shorts too... maybe Rei had mistaken the lavender piece for... a shirt of a normal kind?

Minako's eyes traveled past the walls to where Rei was waiting.

She grinned with the innocence that her fans did _not_ know her for.

Tonight would be fun... in one way or another.

She set about putting her borrowed "clothes" on.

A/N:) Aren't I so sweet, ending here? Well, there you are. Chapter three funness. Some would say this chapter was slow... a filler if nothing else... but I don't really mind that... do you? --innocent look--

Review as you will. I likely won't be writing at all this weekend (other engagements and whatnot) but feel free to use that time to convince me to sit down in my seat and write as soon as I return... Oh how I love fanfics sometimes...

Ciao!


	4. Never Enter Unwelcomed

A/N: O.o Thanks for the reviews once again. Sorry for the slight delay…

**Lokiador**: Ah, Prime Minister then. Feel free to make a mental change in the last chapter from saving the President to saving the Prime Minister then.

**Lord of Nightmares:** :D Yup, love my cliffies- creating suspense is a real life hobby of mine. And hai, L-sama, I shalt not change my name… for anyway.

**PyunJi**: Hey, look at it this way- the shorter the chapter, the shorter time it takes to write it and thus update!

**Trp0522:** I like that scene too- I just couldn't resist putting it in.

**ShoujoGirl**: And we must all hail The Way!

**DarkElena:** Of course it was an accident! innocently guilty look What on earth would make you think sweet little Rei could have had it any other way? I can't wait either. :)

**Pretend2besome1:** Twas meant to be touching nod nod A lavender slip… hehe, I glanced at the Victoria Secret site, just to make sure I had the right one (I was going to use 'teddy' before) and the 'slip' beckoned me… under the bedwear, of course. It's like… a satin tunic.. which you don't wear pants with, normally. At least, you don't have to…

**Teresa Kaiju**: nods More conflict, yes yes. rubs hands together excitedly

**ThrottaKaze**: nods agreeably I do try to swing away from cliché, I do. nods again As long as it's still recognizable as a plausible act… anything goes, yes?

Okay then! Let the games begin once again!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter Four

_Minako's eyes traveled past the walls to where Rei was waiting._

_She grinned with the innocence that her fans did not know her for._

_Tonight would be fun... in one way or another._

_She set about putting her borrowed "clothes" on._

The wooden boards creaked just slightly as Minako crept back to Rei's room. As she neared, she noticed an... enticing scent coming from just within. She stopped in front of the door, the last barrier between her and Rei, suddenly finding herself out of breath, taking small, short breaths.

With a deep exhale for courage she didn't realize she needed, Minako carefully slid the door aside, getting ready to see the look on Rei's face, whether she was expecting the improper change of clothes or not, and was instead struck stone-faced at what the reality of it all was.

Scented candles of equal proportion but varied in colors including pink and lavender were spread out all around the perimeter of the room, surrounding... the pair of futons side by side, and the person lying on top of them. Minako found herself blushing.

Rei had fallen asleep in the middle of the futons, on top of the covers, the edge of her shirt hitched halfway up her torso, revealing the southern end of some ample cleavage. One arm lay carelessly on the junction of her shorts, as if she had meant to cover up her stomach but had missed. The other was tucked underneath her cheek, which brought Minako's gaze to Rei's utterly adorable expression of deep relaxed slumber.

Minako looked around again and walked over, pausing to close the door behind her first, and set her clothes on the desktop where she could see it in the morning. Then, careful to not disturb Rei significantly, Minako eased herself down to a crouching position and eventually sat down beside the sleeping woman.

She sat, content to watch, for she didn't know how long. Minako lost herself in the soft features of her best friend's body... the body she hadn't seen head or tail of since she left so long ago. When Rei moved a little, a thin strand of hair fell across her face, tickling her nose as her breath moved it side to side. Holding back the slightest giggle, Minako leaned forward a bit to take the strand and smooth it back behind her ear again.

Eventually, Minako sighed and considered moving Rei so she could be underneath the covers, but knew that Rei, sensitive as she was, would most certainly awaken at that, and Minako wanted to watch her for a little longer. So she went to the spare closet, and was surprised to actually find a spare blanket all on its own. She took it out, unfolded it, and went back to let it rest very casually around Rei's exposed body, tucking it in at her shoulders. Minako slipped underneath the blanket, being forced to come within inches of Rei in order to make use of the pillows Rei was hogging.

She glanced at the candles, unfocused as her mind brought up a small memory, a little something that Rei had confessed over the phone on one of their late night time-zone-disorienting conversations.

"_I... I'm a... a bit scared... being alone in the dark. Fire has always been really comforting in those times... more so than electricity even... so before I go to sleep... if I'm feeling anything but my best... I light my candles and leave them to go out as they will. That's what I'm doing now."_

Minako smiled as she inched just a little closer. _Well, Rei-chan, you're not alone tonight... are you still scared?_ As she felt her eyes drooping, she submitted to the desire to sleep. But not before she leaned forward and kissed Rei's forehead and whispered to her, "Oyasumi-nasai, Rei-chan (Good night)."

_It started with a kiss on the forehead. I didn't mind that. I even felt myself smile, closing my eyes for the briefest moment, almost wishing I didn't have to say goodbye to my friend, my best friend._

"_You'll come back, won't you? Come back... to me?"_

_Another kiss was planted on my cheek. "Of course I will. Even if you don't wait for me. No, I hope you can move on, hope you can live your life to the fullest without me here."_

_I found myself gripping her shirt, pulling her close. "I'll wait. No matter what happens, I can always wait... for you. As long as there's a chance that you'll come back."_

_A kiss on the other cheek. "Thank you."_

_We parted just slightly, looking into each other's eyes for the last time in a long time, we knew. There was still a stubborn refusal to accept events in our eyes, a reflection of each other._

_I tentatively leaned forward, wanting to give her something, anything, to _really _remind her of me. Her eyes widened as I kissed her. Her sweet, sweet lips against mine._

_Being deepened as she started to return it..._

_A sudden pull of fear in my veins, yet an absolute objection to pulling away from the sweet sensation all together._

_I felt myself get pressed against the door, the kiss continuing as a foreign yet familiar hand grazed my side, inciting reactions as my nerves picked up every millimeter of contact._

_The kiss was broken just slightly, lips parted, barely touching as we caught our breath._

_I wanted more._

_She agreed in a noticeably husky voice, "I've... I've actually always wanted to do that to... with you. You know... flying in a private jet... I can always reschedule a little?"_

"_Was there something else you had in mind?"_

_She grinned a feral grin. "Let us back in and you'll see."_

_I fumbled, watching her, but opened the door behind me, and we entered, I only just barely being able to close the door behind us before she pounced._

"_Rei... did I ever tell you just how much I love you?"_

Rei's eyes shot open, her heart still racing, believing and yet not believing that it had been a dream. Her eyes bulged as she realized she was centimeters from Minako's face. A wave of panic went through her when she saw her bare shoulders (not noting the spaghetti straps hidden just barely by Minako's hair) and the arm on her hip registered, as did the foot splayed over hers.

She looked around, noting the two futons pushed together, the blanket she hadn't recalled taking out, the blown out scented candles surrounding her, the sun's light brightening the thin doors.

_What the heck happened last night?_

She heard footsteps, and then shadows on the other side of her door. She tried hard to remember what day it was and what time it was.

The clock read 9AM. She thought a string of curses.

There was a knocking on door, or rather, the doorframe so as to not break the thin paper covering, startling Rei into sitting straight up. "Rei-nee-san, are you all right? You aren't usually ever late to greet visitors so we were sent to check on you."

Rei sighed, thankfully remembering that Minako was a deep sleeper (proven by a phone call which, even when the phone had been brought to her ear and Rei had yelled as loud as she could, nothing happened) chose to yell back, "I'm fine! I just... my bath ran long. I'll be out in a minute!"

"All right, if you say so, Rei-nee-san. We'll see you in the courtyard as usual."

Rei let out a breath of relief as the footsteps faded away. She glanced down at Minako, startled again by the fact that Minako had one eye open to peek at her.

"Did you even have a chance to take a bath last night?"

"Y-you... Did I wake you up?"

Minako shook her head as she sat up as well, letting the blanket fall as she rubbed her eyes. "No... I was already sort of starting to wake up. Your yell did help speed up the process though."

When Minako didn't hear anything from her companion, she blinked and looked at Rei. She was staring, with a furious blush, at what Minako was wearing.

Minako grinned. Leaning forward so that their noses were millimeters from touching, she whispered to the quivering Rei, "Do you like it? I wasn't sure if it would look good on me, so I tried it on to show you... is it good? Or no?"

Rei was very much out of breath, her dream slamming back into her conscious memory. "I... I..." she gulped. "Did I really give you that?" Rei whispered it as if it was so unbelievable it should never even be heard by prying ears.

Minako smiled softer. "You did."

She swallowed again, not sure what to say. She leaned back a little at least. "Y-yeah. It looks good."

Minako looked down at herself with the pretense of examining the piece herself, noticing the way it had hitched up just a little to show she... had chosen not to wear the shorts. Minako had the pleasure of seeing Rei become beet red as she herself came upon this revelation. "Do you mind if I keep it then? I actually don't have anything like this in my wardrobe... and I rather like it too."

Rei forced herself to look away. "Do what you like."

Minako grinned as she threw her arms around her friend, pressing into the other woman's back, releasing another torrent of blood to color her cheeks. "Thank you, Rei-chan," she purred into her ear. She felt Rei's shudder.

Rei wriggled free, getting up with the explanation that she had business to attend to now. Minako nodded, accepting this and getting up to change into the clothes she had come in.

Lost in her thoughts, Rei had somehow managed to change without remembering that Minako was in the room with her, similarly changing. Being the faster of the two, Rei was just turning around to get her brush when she found herself staring at Minako... just as she was pulling a shirt over her head...

It was too much. The dream... waking up next to her... her proximity... now this...

Rei didn't faint, but her legs failed her as did her motivation for doing anything. Minako noticed as she finished putting her top on, and rushed to Rei's side. "Hey, Rei? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Just then, the door accidentally on purpose opened wide to accommodate a young girl of perhaps fifteen, saying, "Are you sure you're all right, Rei-" she stopped short as she took in the scene. Her boss, Rei, sitting on the floor, her back to the door, and another woman, sitting beside her, hands disappearing into Rei's hidden lap area, her own pants out of sight...

And then it registered _just _who the other woman was.

Rei snapped out of it to stop her, but it was too late.

The young fan yelled for all to hear, "Aino Minako was staying _here_!"

Minako scrambled to finish dressing, as Rei got up to reprimand the girl.

Both could already hear the loud pattering of feet.

A/N:) And there ye have it. :D Ah... gotta love those confusing mornings where there's a surprise at every turn... Review as you will, yes?


	5. I Want Your Autograph

A/N: Whee Cheers! I'm in the mood to write again (not that I wasn't before; I was just too lazy)

**TeresaKaiju**: Minako is sitting facing Rei's profile, which means _her_ profile is visible from the door. And you know, of course, when someone suddenly opens the door during a private moment, you automatically twist your head to see who it is... thereby revealing your whole face in the process. -shrugs- not hard at all to identify then. Esp. without the hat or glasses and whatever.

**Lokiador:** -scratches head- who's living with who? Nevermind, just being in the vicinity of each other while relaxing is enough for memories to emerge. -nods-

**DarkElena: **If I remember correctly -checks just to be sure- Yup, according to my first chapter, that was the last time Rei saw Minako, meaning the _dream_ wasn't a memory at all. Doors weren't even involved then. It's more like... what she wanted to happen... if Minako left her again, I think. Well that, and random thoughts spurned on by the good night kiss. :)

**To All:** Mm, glad ye liked it. ; As I've recently finished Mai-Hime/Otome though, I think I may have accidentally based Minako's actions a little on Shizuru, and for those of you who know who Shizuru is... they -cough- aren't exactly the same sort of people... Still cool though. -sigh- sometimes, I hate myself for creating suspense so often (and strangely, seemingly well) cuz then it pushes me to come up with an equally satisfying result of the wait. And that's... not always easy. I've got starting a story almost down squat, definitely middle, but I need to work more on how to end it perfectly... -sigh-

Onward ho!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't already mine to own.

Chapter Five

_The young fan yelled for all to hear, "Aino Minako was staying _here_!"_

_Minako scrambled to finish dressing, as Rei got up to reprimand the girl._

_Both could already hear the loud pattering of feet._

"Aiko-san, what did I tell you about opening doors- especially _my_ door?"

Aiko Sakura bowed her head in apology, though her eyes were still surreptitiously trying to glimpse Minako from around her mentor's body. "I'm sorry, Rei-sama. I know I should at least knock before o- waiting."

Rei glanced behind her shoulder to be greeted by a now fully clothed Minako, who was just adding her hat for balance. She was just in time to meet the eyes of three insistent young fans in shrine robes, eyes glittering.

"It really is her!"

"Aino-san, Aino-san, can we please have your autograph? Pretty please?"  
"Rei-sama, do you know Aino-san? Aino Minako?"

Rei sighed as she looked from her students back to Minako, who had come up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Minako smiled as if this was all too normal for her, which it likely was. "You wouldn't happen to have any pens or papers for autographs would you? I don't mind, but I didn't bring any with me." She grinned at Rei. "I never would have imagined that the great Rei-sama would allow Minako fans to stay at her shrine."

She giggled slightly as Rei glared at her. She had made it a point in Minako's company to never show any remote sense of approval for Minako's fame or merchandise. Which made it essential that her students did not give away her secret, which they seemed willing to do at this point. "Well? Have you, or haven't you? She doesn't have all day you know!"

As soon as the four had scattered to their rooms to find the necessary items, Minako whispered into her ear, an eye keeping a look out for returning fans, "Actually, I may not have _all_ day, but I have all but three hours of the day. Just a radio broadcast and a little visit to the mall for signing, and then I'm free."

Rei turned to look at her. "And what will the great Aino-sama do with all her free time?"

"I can't spend it with you?" was Minako's innocent reply.

Rei scoffed. "I have work here to do. And you know Usagi-chan and the others will be wanting to see you."

"Will you come by later if your work is done?"

Rei turned her head absently towards the torii (shrine entrance?). "Maybe, maybe not. It's a lot to do."

Minako considered her options, and was about to ask if she might lessen the load a little, before the fans came from all sides, showering her with merchandise, paper, and pens galore.

"Could you sign this shirt, Aino-san?"

"Can you sign this CD jacket, Aino-san?"

"Can you personalize it on this poster and sign this paper?"

"Can you make it out 'with love to Misha'?"

Rei sighed as Minako gave them her winning smile and led them over to the edge of the patio where she could sit with her feet dangling as she signed away.

Sakura, having been first in line, hung back with Rei as she waited for the others to finish. "Rei-sama, if I may ask, what were you... you and Aino-san..." Sakura coughed and blushed, unable to continue.

Rei sighed, knowing the others were listening. "We-"

One of the boys asked, "Are you two secret lovers?"

Had Rei been the one signing, she surely would have messed up the signature horribly, but Minako was well practiced at this by now. In fact, it was she that answered as she continued writing, "No, nothing like that. We've known each other for a long time now- Rei-chan's my best friend, and I stayed over so we could have a little fun catching up. You just caught us in the middle of changing, that's all."

Sakura blushed, her head bowed once more. "I apologize, Aino-san, Rei-sama, for invading privacy like that."

Rei sighed, holding her temples with one hand. "If Minako doesn't mind, then I'll... I'll let it go, I guess. It's not like you haven't already got a mountain of punishments to finish from all your other misdemeanors."

Minako giggled quietly for a moment, hearing the pout in Sakura's voice.

The two boys present were held spellbound.

"'Rei-chan'..."

"Mi...na...ko."

Rei snapped before they got any ideas, "Just because _we_ use that level of honorifics doesn't mean _you're_ allowed to. I'll kill any one of you that calls me '-chan'."

All four disciples sat straight up, looking as if they were a hair's breath from saluting. "Hai! Rei-sama!"

Minako couldn't help but giggle more. As she moved on to the next fan, the other girl asked quietly, "Does Rei-sama get free concert tickets?"

One of the boys added, "Do _we_ get free tickets for being the students of Aino-san's best friend?"

The other boy agreed, "That's gotta count for something, right?"

Rei let out an aggravated growl. The boys responded with a frightened yelp and backed up from their excited leaning closer to the idol.

Minako let out another small giggle before she calmly answered, "I've _tried _to give Rei-chan free tickets before but she never seemed to want to take them... such a pity... and I'm afraid I have no reason to present the students with free tickets if the teacher doesn't want them..."

Rei glared daggers at the back of Minako's head as three of the four miscreants rushed to plead with Rei to take the tickets, ask how she could possibly refuse them, and so on until Rei growled, "Enough! I don't care to because I don't care to. Continue this line of thought and I'll be sure to double your workload for the next two weeks." She eyed all of them one by one, seeing if any would dare speak up. None did. She relaxed, satisfied.

Minako finished, giving the last one to Misha before she stood up. "Rei-chan, did you happen to see what time it was?"

Sakura chirruped, proudly providing her watch, "It's 9:34!"

Rei's eyes widened as she realized it was time for one of her more strict sponsors to come on their monthly visit. Minako noticed her instantly troubled look and stepped forward, whispering into the ear away from the students. "You have my cell phone number. Call me when you're done and I'll tell you where we are. And since I know you're bound to be busy now, I'll just let myself out, yes?"

Minako bent forward just the tiniest of millimeters and gave Rei's ear a small peck before stepping back. She smiled as she waved, "Bye-bye, Rei-chan. I'll see you later, okay?"

Still stunned, Rei nodded. "B...ye."

The fans insisted on escorting Minako to the torii at the very least, though Rei had to go straight to her visitors lest any more tardiness infuriate them. Sakura, who had seen the small kiss, chose to follow her mentor quietly.

As soon as Minako got into her black car, this one driven by her for personal use, she turned on her cell phone. Within a second, it started to ring. She sighed, pulling away from the curb of the alley behind the shrine as she put the earpiece on and answered the call.

"It's Minako. ... Yes, I know, I'm on my way. Why am I late? What else? I overslept. Rather, more like I forgot to set an alarm. Hm? Why would I lie to you, Manager? Oh, come on, that was _one_ time! I promised I wouldn't do that again! Crystal Station? Yes, I know where it is. Of course I'm sure- I've lived here most of my non-traveling life, Manager! Okay, okay, I'll be there in... um... twenty minutes. Is that all right with you? Yes? Okay, then see you then. I'll call if something comes up, yes. Bye."

Minako sighed as she hung up. She glanced at the phone, debating whether she should call Usagi before or after her work, giving her time to prepare or letting the ex-princess see her right after hearing from her. There was also the notion that Usagi would talk her ear off and she'd have to hang up on her mid-sentence if she didn't want to be any later than she already was. Minako chuckled at the thought, but decided it would be best if she didn't call beforehand. Though... if she called one of the other girls and let them _relay_ the message...

At a traffic light, Minako scanned her phonebook and found Makoto's flower shop number. After setting it to dial, Minako focused on the road.

"Oak Ev. Flower Shop, this is Makoto speaking. How may I help you?"

Minako hid her giggle as she answered diplomatically, "Good morning, I was wondering if I might set up an appointment to meet you and your acquaintances for lunch later today."

There was the slightest pause on the other end. "Minako? Is that you?"

The giggle escaped. "I suppose you missed my publicized arrival?"

Makoto laughed. "Well, yes and no. I didn't see it myself- I was talking with a client then- but the next client that came in, she likes to gossip and talk about things like that, she as good as described everything down to the color of your nail polish for me."

Minako checked her fingers absently. It was the clear kind. "And what did she say that was?"

"Umm... I wasn't really listening, to be honest. I did catch that you were back safe and sound."

"Mm. I have a live radio broadcast to get to now, so maybe you can switch it on and listen, and make up for lost TV watching. Oh, and how about lunch? Are you free at... one?"

"I can be. I... don't have any scheduled appointments today and Motoki can watch the shop just fine. Why? Are you planning on having everyone meet up?"

"Yeah, if everyone else is free too. Rei said she's busy but she may come, just late. I was hoping you could call Ami-chan and Usagi-chan and see if they have plans while I'm at the radio station."

"Sure. We're not very busy right now anyway. Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you think we still have that room at the Crown?"  
"Well... you know, I'd say yes... but I don't know if we could get you through the normal Saturday crowds there. Without being seen, you know?"

Minako nodded though it couldn't be seen. "Ah... well... hm... do you know exactly _what_ kind of business Rei has to do?"

"I think she's meeting one of the shrine's sponsors today. It usually doesn't take long really... not more than an hour or two. She takes care of the bills and everything... helps the students keep the shrine grounds neat, and then... well... she has taken to teaching the helpers every so often. But she could probably push that aside, if you're in town and all."

"Wow, you're really informed." _More so than me, but then again, I always forgot to ask._

Makoto let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, well, she visits on occasion, and Usagi does too of course, and she's the real brains behind the gossip column."

"Ehh... okay, well... do you think it would be too much of a bother to her if we met up at the shrine?"

"You'd have to ask her. She changes her mind about that sort of thing a lot. Or maybe it's just when Usagi asks... She probably wouldn't mind, despite what she says though."

"Hmm... okay then. Let's surprise her. Everyone meet up at one, okay?"

Makoto laughed a little. "Okay. Anything else?"

Minako thought about it. "Well, now that you mention it... do you think you could take a break off from work a little early and cook something for us? I suddenly find myself craving some of Mako-chan's famous homecooking."

Makoto laughed at that. "As her lovely Idol self wishes. I've actually got just the thing in mind."

"Okay, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see you."

As soon as she hung up, all later plans taken care of, Minako sighed and leaned back in her leather seat.

She imagined Rei's expression when they all came up her steps at once... and giggled at the expression she saw on Rei's face.

Which reminded her of this morning, when those kids waltzed in... and she couldn't help but giggle again, strangely not flustered at being seen without her pants on. In fact, it was a bit startling to realize that she could have been in her birthday suit... and not have cared.

Or perhaps it was the thought that being seen, in that situation, nude, would have meant that Rei would have had a _really_ good view of her...

And then she wondered what had happened for her to not mind in the least, thinking thoughts along this line regarding Rei.

"_Are you two lovers?"_

Minako sighed softly. _No, but why do I suddenly wish I could have answered 'yes'?_

A/N: I didn't want to write anymore. 9.9; Nothing worth reviewing here, I'm sure, and I'm still working on blending angst with humor here... -shrugs- Oh, and might I mention that this is now my second best fanfic in terms of favorites and C2s, best in alerts, and review to chapter ratio? Scary, you know, 3rd place in reviews when its 3rd to last in word count. But something tells me some of that just has to do with the fandom involved... and how I started my story this time... -shrug- feel free to correct me if need be though. Ciao!


	6. Talkin' About Love

A/N: You guys are officially weird. 1950 hits for /this:\...Hmm... why aren't there just as many reviews? -scratches head and then shrugs- whatever.

**royaldestiny**: Usagi's reaction? Hmm... interesting thought... Hm... -evil glint-

**EASimpson:** Ehhehe... yeah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Shizuru huh? Though, you know, you reminded me of how Rei kinda went crazy when Minako died... 9.9 Coincidence? Hmm... Well, maybe there's still room to put a Minako-transmutified-Shizuru somewhere in the story...9.9 You never know...

**DarkElena:** Scary? Rei? Never! If she were truly scary then the kids wouldn't have a pile of history to look back on- they'd have seen what she could do after the first one and then stopped misbehaving ever after. :) -huggles Rei dollie though-

**GBKeeper: **O.o It does? Nuh-uh! I demand to know just what makes you think that:O! . # Thank ye though.

**pretend2besome1: **Tis as shweet as I could make it 3 And I say again, Shizu-chan is uber cool. -nods repeatedly to self-

**TeresaKaiju:** Shocking for a student perhaps, but for a teenage boy? Who's very excited to see his idol right on his doorstep? And isn't thinking properly? Hmm... I wonder...

Nah, tisn't negative- and I don't necessarily mind neg reviews really. Gives it a sense of balance, considering I know I'm not perfect in the least.

And Motoki... well, he's good for watching the shop while Makoto's away, so I keep 'im in there. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Anywhere else, I would love to see some Mako/Ami though. Just cuz.

**Lokiador:** You, incidentally, have just surfaced the real reason why I love reading reviews- you guys see/think about the stuff more than I do. I never really think about the subtext underneath the normal activities, but you bring it to light. :) ... Okay, so that's almost a lie on my part, but you /do/ help bring it more to light. So thank ye.

And... I was wondering when someone would notice... there's no special reason for the A's, I just realized after the first two that it was like that and decided to see how long it could last... but I think I'm gonna start changing it up so the letters spell something by the time I finish... Hmm..

**trp0522:** -nods- Getting caught is always luberly (lovely) -

(same person diff chap): Fire Ruby is Mai though! No double play! . ! But yeah, I can really see that. -nods- And my profile shows... well... my fave char. At least. 3 The Shiz touch is the best touch -nods ferverently- And tank ye for ze weview. -nods-

-sigh- 46 reviews for 5 chappies... -chants 'locoloco' like Shiho chants 'makimaki'- . Oh well... guess I don't have a choice now... time for an update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't already mine to own. So there. -blows raspberry-

Chapter Six

"_Are you two lovers?"_

Minako sighed softly. _No, but why do I suddenly wish I could have answered 'yes'?_

The way to the radio station was paved clear, surprising for that hour of the day. Or perhaps she was just so lost in her thoughts that traffic seemed to pass by without recognition.

Going around the back way and entering as an employee also helped the dreamlike state of avoiding fans. Before Minako knew it, she was live on the radio (and broadcast over the TVs) and she quickly had to snap out of reverie lest she drool in front of thousands of viewers.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, we are now welcoming Japan's favorite all-time idol, Aino Minako, to Risha's Entertainment Weekly!" Cue cheering fans on the other side of a thick glass panel.

Minako smiled and waved at the camera and the fans. _Maybe there was something about those scented candles,_ Minako's thoughts offered as a reason for her sluggish mindset.

"So!" Risha started, "Let's get it all out into the clear. Your sudden trip home stunned many of us, Minako-chan. What was the reason behind it? A national tour? A new album made from home sweet home?"

Minako remembered just in time what her manager had told her to say. She leaned forward towards the microphone. "Well actually, I suddenly woke up one morning and realized I missed my fans here in Japan, so I thought I spend a week or two here to sing at school dances and charity events and the like, going to my fans instead of letting them come to me, you know? It's also a bit of a vacation from the hectic schedules I have overseas, so I do hope I can have fun with everyone in the mean time."

Risha seemed momentarily spellbound by this for some reason, but she quickly recovered. "Well! This is certainly a treat! I'm sure the chosen functions will be thanking their lucky stars for the opportunity to hear our Minako-chan sing live just for them. So, Minako-chan, what did you think of your time overseas?"

Minako smiled easily. "Without a doubt, it's an experience I'll take with me to the grave, I've learned so much from both my peers and my rivals, but Japan will always have 'the hometown advantage' in my mind."

"Quite... And is it true that you were so devoted to your work that you didn't dabble in lovers at all?"

Despite having been asked this several times in the past, Minako could feel a slight blush coming on. She coughed before answering, "Aside from affirming 'yes', I'll leave it at 'no comment'."

But Risha was persistent. "But surely you had to have met many... _willing_ men, no?"

Minako put on a plastic smile, lest her true one show her desire to pap the woman upside the head and tell her to shut up. "Well... yes... but honestly, I was only really ever interested in... well... a certain someone back home."

The moment that slipped out Minako knew it was the wrong thing to do. She was immediately hit by a breath-stolen silence from her fans, and the obvious insight of Risha. "Oh? So you have a love here in Japan? Who is it? It's surely someone as famous as you, right? A scandalous affair? A dynamic duo? Come on, Minako-chan, you can't stop there...!"

Minako inwardly sighed, knowing she would get chewed out by her manager for her slip up. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head, and she prayed that her scapegoat would forgive her for this.

She looked down, using her innate acting talent to put on the most naturally forlorn, lonesome face she could possibly have, and stage whispered, "They are no longer in this world... so I'd rather not talk about them... it would be... an insult to their memory."

Minako knew her quick acting had worked when a guilty look instantaneously plastered itself onto Risha's face. Had Minako been the sort of woman that relished in the reactions of others... this one might have made it into her mental scrapbooks.

"Ah... erm..." Risha coughed. "In that case... let's move on! Have your favorites changed since you last answered our fans, Minako-chan? Like your favorite color? Or clothing brand?"

Minako smiled easily as she shifted according to her own will. Crisis diverted. For now at least.

"Mm... yeah, at one, can you make it?" Makoto absently swatted at Usagi's outstretched hand before it could reach the cooling half of the pastry.

"_Well... I have a 12:00 appointment... but it shouldn't take too long... I think... At Rei's shrine, you said?"_

"Mmhmm. Well, I don't think it's that big of a deal if you come a little late... hey, I'm making a special new pastry today- no Usagi, not yet!- ah... it's really good, you know."

"_Ahh... Don't say that now... I've recently had a craving for one of your homemade pastries..."_

Makoto laughed. "You know, that's the exact same thing Minako said."

Ami sighed on the other end. "_Well, if I end up not making it... save me some anyway?"_

"Are you going to swing by here then?"

"_That's what I was thinking... though... how long will the rendezvous last, you think?"_

Makoto blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "Oh geez, I don't know. It could last all night, considering the occasion."

"_Oh... well then, I'll make sure to stop by at the shrine after I finish up here."_

A sudden flash of inspiration hit Makoto just then... though why that _particular_ flash hit her was beyond her current knowledge. Still... "Hey... Ami-chan"

The other end paused, obviously suspicious. "_What... what is it?"_

"You know that..." Makoto glanced at Usagi, who was still trying to sneak a grab at the food. "_Place_ you were talking about before?"

"_Which...? Oh no... Mako-chan, you don't seriously-"_

"Why not?" Makoto offered with a smile that she was sure Ami could sense. "We're all of mm... legal age..."

"_But Mako-chan..."_

"You can be my designated driver even. Or it might turn into a massive sleepover..."

"_The... students..."_

Makoto grinned, knowing she was breaking Ami's resolve. "Rei'll find a way to handle 'em, I'm sure. Come on" Makoto realized she had to wrap this up quick or else Usagi's inquisitive stare would turn into something more... verbal.

"_Well... okay... I'll bring it... but if Rei-chan or anyone else says 'no' you have to respect that, all right!"  
_Makoto laughed. "Of course, of course. So, see you then?"

"_How are you getting there?"_

"I'll walk; it's not far from here after all. Plus it's not a warm pastry... when it's finished anyway."

"_I look forward to it."_

Makoto nodded into the phone. "Ja ne, Ami-chan."

"_Ja."_

Makoto motioned for Usagi to hang up the phone since her hands were both busy, which Usagi obeyed. Followed by a hopeful puppy look for a 'reward'. Makoto sighed and gave the mostly empty dough bowl to Usagi to lick off as she desired. Which Usagi did with gusto.

As Makoto finished up and set the laden tray in the oven to bake, she washed her hands and then leaned against the wall for a moment, relishing the thought.

_Ami-chan's coming And she's going to bring our special friend_

Rei leaned against a wooden post, more tired than she'd thought she'd be. _It's only the usual cleaning, so why...?_

"Rei-sama?" Rei inwardly cursed. _I've been found out. _Sakura walked up and then paused a few feet behind her sensei. "A package just came for you. Do you want to see it now or should I put it in your room?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. _Okay, maybe not._ Rei opened her eyes and straightened. "Who is it from?"

Sakura looked at the parcel and scrutinized what was apparently not the best handwriting in the world. "Um... Hino... ah, your father, I think?"

Rei closed her eyes and leaned against the tree again. _Oh Kami-sama not another stupid gift-of-the-year..._ "Stick it in my room for now, I suppose."

"Okay!" There were patterings of feet as if Sakura were leaving... but then she stopped and turned. "Rei-sama?"

"Mm?"

"Are you... feeling all right?"

Rei cursed under her breath. "I'm fine. Don't you have duties to finish?"

"Ah, yes, of course, I mean, I'll get right to it! But umm... Rei-sama... were you..."

Rei sighed as Sakura trailed off. Knowing she'd regret it, Rei prompted, "Was I what, Sakura-san?"

Sakura gulped. She had never seen her sensei quite so... tired before. There was only one explanation for it. "Were you up late... because of Aino-san? Is that why you're tired?"

Rei's eyes opened halfway. _Tired? Do I look tired?_ "I'm fine. Now git before I make _you_ stay up all night cleaning the bathrooms."

Sakura 'eep'ed and was out of sight before Rei could even be bothered to look in that direction.

Rei glanced at her watch. _It's past noon... I should probably go... eat something..._

She looked around the courtyard, finding the other students either dusting, sweeping, or otherwise tidying up the place. She nodded with approval before heading to the kitchen.

Alone, Rei got to thinking about Minako's proposal again. She scoffed to herself. _Me? A duo with the Japanese all-star? Even if I _was _on the same level as her... _Rei shook her head. _What is that girl _thinking

_Not to mention what would happen to the shrine... and who says Minako's fans would be _my _fans? _She scoffed again, deciding to forgo actual food and retiring to her room, and her secret stash of Pocky, making sure to lock the door this time.

_Why the heck did she even _say _that? She had to have known I was going to refuse. What could she _really _have to gain by pairing up with me? It'd only... slow her down._

A Pocky stick received the kiss of doom... as Rei flopped down on the futon that she had somehow forgotten to put away and chomped off half the stick in one fell swoop.

Her sensitive nose twitch as she caught the unmistakable scent... She rolled over without thinking about it.

It filled her in one breath.

Minako's scent.

On her sheets.

Rei cursed, rolling over again, the _other_ way.

Somehow, it was there too. Or was it coming from behind her...?

She growled, scratching her head furiously as if the distraction would be enough to ward off... the snippets of dreams she had had going to bed last night... when Minako...

She twisted, not wanting to lie in the same position she had... woken up in that morning...

Even if only half the dream had really contained dialogue, there was only one snippet of a quote that Rei now remembered of it... though the actions were so often repeated... almost night after night... they had burned their way into her soul... like a sinful brand.

Rei... unknowingly wrapping herself in the entanglements of dreams and slumber, wrestled with herself and the attempt to ward off the dreams.

But it wanted to engulf her... and the desire that fueled it was stronger than Rei's... too strong, in fact.

She didn't even hear her students raise a ruckus in the distance.

She didn't hear them calling her name, searching for her.

She didn't hear the jiggling of her door, affirming that it was locked.

She was too lost for that.

But when the door was opened with the spare-key-in-case-of-emergencies on the grounds that Rei hadn't answered at all no matter how much they pounded?

When an all too familiar scent attacked her senses like a monstrous tsunami?

When that sweet voice was calling her name, in tune with shaking?

She felt herself loosen her hold on the Dream World, or vice versa.

Just in time to hear Minako whisper, bent low, surely, "Wakey-wakey- Rei-chan We've got a sweet little treat here for you that even _you_ can't turn down..."

Just in time for it to register that Minako was _there_, in person, in the flesh, right in her face.

The latter didn't truly register until she had tried to sit up quickly in her startled surprise...

And ended up getting retro CPR from a very wide-eyed idol.

Goodness knows, Rei's students were certainly surprised.

"Hey," one whispered in the silence that followed, "I thought they said they _weren't_ lovers?"

A/N: And there ye have it. :) Have fun at it. Time for nappy nappy. Reviews implant subtle suggestions into my improv-minded mind... translating to: If ya want something to happen, imply it indirectly in a review and see what happens. -jumps onto bed- Shi-zu-RU -heart-


	7. Such Big Mouths

A/N: Ah... I got a review today and I was reminded that I haven't updated this in a little while, so I guess I should...(Edit: Really sorry it took longer than norm: held me up for two days --;)

**Lord of Nightmares:** --can't help but jump up and down and cheer-- L-sama praised me, L-sama praised me:D –is reminded of Ayame's assistant in Furuba--

**TeresaKaiju:** --epitome of innocence-- Mystery? Tantalizing? Me? No idea what you mean by that. I'm just writing is all...:)

**DarkElena: **Yay, you laughed! -cheers- That reminds me of something I left off when I rewrote my profile- if any of you guys remember laughing out of nowhere at any point in each chapter, please remember to tell me when you review. Means a lot to me (regular comedian I am). Yup they're on the grounds... -grin- at the door actually... Indeed... what will happen... --scratches chin cuz I haven't thought about it-- And what were Ami/Mako referring to indeed... --grin--

**chatterbox-hikaru13:** Yay for wickedness! --remembers I'm supposed to be innocent-- Uhmm... forget I said that. 9.9; --looks gobsmocked-- torturing? How am I torturing Rei? She's just... unlucky...9.9... you noticed the 'special friend' too? Hmm...

**GB Keeper: **--cheers cuz it's funny-- yay! - I'm still learning how to mix angst and humor together perfectly throughout the whole piece... (haven't succeeded yet, in any of my stories, as far as I'm aware) But who knows? We'll see, ne?

**Lokiador: **--is surprised-- it is? I never realized... But hey, she has bargaining power! "I kissed your idol so you should revere me at LEAST as much as you revere her, got it?" Or something.. Yeah.. accepting things is the hardest part, really. "Denial is the first step to acceptance. It's just that a lot of people can't seem to get past that step."

**trp0522: **--is confused-- when did Mako-chan say it was okay to be late? --reads section again-- Oh, no, _Amy_ can be late- Usagi's coming with the pastries and the cook. :) --nods at all the descriptions-- Tankies for that. :) I actually have an idea for a Mai Hime fic... too much trouble to get into right now though, other stuff to do this summer.

--rereads reviews and nods in approval-- and to everyone in general, thanks again for the support. Really, tis very nice of you. --nudges the readers that aren't reviewing--

Now on wit da show:O!

Disclaimer: I dun own nothin' that ain't already mine, capice?

Chapter Seven

_Just in time for it to register that Minako was there, in person, in the flesh, right in her face._

_The latter didn't truly register until she had tried to sit up quickly in her startled surprise..._

_And ended up getting retro CPR from a very wide-eyed idol._

_Goodness knows, Rei's students were certainly surprised._

"_Hey," one whispered in the silence that followed, "I thought they said they _weren't _lovers?"_

Minako instantly pulled away, turning to face away from everyone, her cheeks bright red.

Rei did the same, in a different direction, her hand clamped over her mouth.

Perhaps it wasn't a complete coincidence that at that moment, both Minako and Rei thought the same thing. _Her lips are so soft... but that hurt my teeth._

"Rei-chan! I didn't know you and Minako-chan were so close!"

The blood quickly drained from her face as she recognized the voice, realizing that the owner had just caught her at the worst possible time. _Never say worst, Rei; you're just tempting Fate that way._ She bolted around, glancing at Minako on the way as she defended, "We aren't! It was an accident! Geez! Why is everyone barging into my room again! That's the second time _today_! Sakura!" The girl 'eep'ed. "I told you that key was only for emergencies!"

The girl looked like she was just about ready to cry. Rei didn't fall for it; when pressed, Sakura could fool almost anybody- besides Rei that is. "B-but... your friends are here... Rei-sama... and I didn't know where you were... we looked all over... and you weren't answering..."

"That's no excuse! M-makoto and Usagi have been here before. They do not go under the term 'emergency' unless one of them is somehow in extreme pain, and that does not seem to be the case here."

Makoto had scooted the other students off and away before she came back, snickering. "Aw come on, Rei-chan, let off on the girl, huh? Today's Minako's Welcome Back celebration. Punishments and anger can wait until later, right?"

Rei was still red, more from embarrassment than anger. To be caught sleeping... while having those dreams... having _that_ sort of wake up call... how could anyone expect her to just 'let it go'? She shook her head as she got to her feet. Absurd... absolutely absurd... why were Makoto and Usagi even meeting _here_ of all places anyway? She hadn't been informed of this...

"Rei-chan?"

Rei flinched as Minako called her. The dreams were still vivid in her mind, despite the distraction. "Sakura. You're dismissed. Finish your assigned duties and then head home for the weekend." Sakura eyes widened. Just before she could affirm it, Rei reassured her, "Make no mistake; when you and the others come back, you _will_ be punished for this misdemeanor."

Sakura bowed and quickly scurried away. Makoto whistled. "Geez, you sure are harsh, even now, Rei. Ever think of lightening up?"

Rei scoffed as she moved to fold up the futons so there was more room. "Who planned this anyway? Meeting up here?"

Minako smiled nervously at her and scratched her cheek with an apologetic look.

Rei glared at her. She then sighed and resumed her chore. At that moment, she realized that Usagi was being too quiet, especially for her, which prompted another head turn.

She didn't think it was possible.

Usagi was actively looking between Rei and Minako and actually appeared to be...

Dare it be said...

Thinking. _Deeply._

Rei only wished she had chosen something else to think about. For the record, she wished _she _could think of something else, too.

Minako helped her put away the other futon and as they were leaving them in the closet, Makoto having simply leaned against the doorframe watching Usagi, the girl suddenly called out, "I got it!"

Her audience of three waited with trepidation.

"Minako slept over last night, right?"

The silence was deafening. Like an applause... except the exact opposite.

Makoto was the first to speak. "That was what you were thinking about all this time?"

"Ah... did you already know?"

Makoto sighed. "And here I'd been hoping for something revolutionary."

Rei mimicked the action, adjusting the placement of the table. "That's Usagi for you. Sees two futons, already knows students aren't even allowed in here, knows none of the others have been here recently, and takes ten minutes to come to that conclusion. Stop hanging around the door and giving students peeping shields. Come sit, and lock the door behind you. I'll make some tea. What kind do you guys want?"

Makoto, suddenly remembering, held up her occupied hand. "Oh, that's right! I brought pastries! I think they'll go best with... hmm... Rei-chan, do you have green tea still?"

Rei looked at her stores, found the container for aforementioned green tea, and looked inside. "Umm... one more round only. Geez, I thought I'd gotten enough of that..."

Usagi bounced around the room, as it had been all of four months since she had last been inside Rei's room, and she was eager to see if she could exploit any other secrets- said action being the reason why most meetings had kept to the living room area before today.

"Hey so Minako, when exactly did you come back?" Makoto leaned forward with a grin.

"6:23 last night if Usagi's clock was right and it was a live broadcast."

Makoto and Minako blinked. Minako whispered, "Rei-chan you... you paid attention to a detail like that?"

Even Usagi had stopped to listen to Rei's answer.

Rei sighed as she turned around from her mini fireplace that was now boiling water. She noticed where Usagi was. "Usagi! What are you up to now!"

The girl squeaked, much like Sakura had, and slipped into place beside Makoto, who lightly papped her on the head with her knuckles.

The fire priestess exhaled deeply, leaning against the dresser behind her. "Don't get any ideas. Usagi made me stay until the program was over and I was glancing at the VCR clock every so often anyway when the interruption came on."

Usagi pouted, remembering. "They didn't even rewind... I missed the good part!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "It was about Minako coming home! Are you saying that some stupid TV show is more important than our own idol?"

Minako felt a strange sensation tickling at her sides at the sarcastic question. She grinned. "Rei-chan thinks I'm that much more important then? I never would have guessed..."

Rei glared at her, though without really trying. "You of all people know how annoying I find TV."

Minako nodded, as if she had expected this. "But then why did you let Usagi talk you into staying?"

As the tea kettle called to her, Rei was unable to stop the fiend in time before it (it being Usagi) answered, a finger pointing upwards in tune with her grin, "Ah, that's because I said Rei-chan could use my TV to watch her new Minako Aino music video!"

"USAGI!"

And just like that, Usagi clapped both hands in front of her mouth. "Oops! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything! Sorry, forgive me, Rei-chan!"

Rei sighed, returning to the kettle, knowing it was already too late. She'd been had.

"Rei-chan, why didn't you tell me you were a fan?" Minako pouted for a moment, and then she knew what it was. "Oh come now, it's not that embarrassing to you, is it?"

"No comment."

Usagi grinned like she knew a secret that everybody else didn't, and Rei caught it before Usagi could hide it. "U-sa-gi. Open that big mouth of yours again like that and I'll be sure to throw something extra hot into it."

"Rei-!" Usagi pouted, and then sulkingly nodded. She then remembered, "Pastries! Give it here, give it here!"

"Hold on, Usagi! Ami said she'd be right over!"

Rei blinked, somehow having forgotten Ami's absence as she was almost as hard to grab hold of for long as Minako. "Ami's coming?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. Oh, Rei- are all the students going home tonight?"

Rei slowly nodded. "That's what they always do..."

Makoto affirmed, "So it's just us here, right?"

Again, Rei nodded. "They usually clear out by six. Why?"

Makoto whistled innocently. "Oh, no reason, really."

Usagi whined, "Food...?"

"Just a little longer!"

"Well, the tea's ready anyway." Rei set the tray on the table. Everyone took the cup nearest to them, adding sugar as desired, which, for Usagi, meant three, four teaspoons at _least_.

Minako prompted, "So anything interesting happen that I haven't heard about?"

Usagi instantly fell into place. "Ooh, ooh, Minako-chan, did you know? My neighbor's cat had kittens and I got to keep one!"

Minako blinked. "How's Luna taking it?"

Usagi grinned. "I think she's jealous since I'm paying more attention to the kitten than her."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last I heard, she said it was a relief that you don't spin _her_ in circles anymore."

Minako blinked, her hand unconsciously moving to her mouth. "Usagi-chan... you're spinning a living breathing kitten around in circles? Doesn't it scratch you for that?"

Usagi chuckled nervously. Rei shook her head. The girl was hopeless. Period. There was just no helping it.

All of a sudden, Rei's private line went off. She stood up and walked over to answer it.

"_Rei-chan?"_

"Ami?"

Rei noticed the discreet movement of Makoto perking her head up.

"_Is Makoto there by any chance?"_

"Um... yes... was there something you wanted to talk with her about?"

"_Yes, actually. Can you put her on for me?"_

"I guess... Mako-chan! Ami wants to talk to you."

"_Thank you, Rei-chan."_

Rei shrugged as she handed Makoto the phone, sitting back down next to Minako.

"What's up, Ami?"

"_Ahm... I'm kind of held up at the moment..."_

"Are you going to be later than you thought?"

"_Yes... but on the plus side, I already stopped by at Uncle's place like you wanted me to. I'm bringing your favorite one."_

Makoto grinned. "The big one?"

Ami chuckled on the other end. "_Yes, Mako-chan. 'The big one.'"_

"Okay. Anything else?"

"_Umm... is there enough room for a sleepover? What about the students?"_

"Still worried about that? The rooms are all free- students go home for the weekend apparently. When do you think you'll get here?"

"_I see... I guess there's really no helping it then. Let's see... it's almost two now... there was a big accident so there's a lot of sudden patients... I'll call again when I'm done?"_

"Okay. We'll be waiting."

"_Ahm... for Usagi's sake, you can start eating without me. Just... if she eats them all..."_

Makoto grinned, whispering into the phone. "I know, I know. We'll arrange the usual if that happens."

"_Okay then... I should get going."_

"Mmk. Bye, Ami-chan."

"_Bye."_

As they both hung up, Makoto set the cordless phone on the table. "Well, good news and bad news. Ami-chan's gonna be really late, but we can start eating."

As Usagi cheered, Minako and Rei finished exchanging glances. Minako grinned.

Makoto nervously opened the bag, the fresh smell wafting out, straight into Usagi's awaiting nose. "What's with that look?"

Minako fixed her elbow on the table, setting her chin in the palm of her hand. "You know, I don't think I saw that when I was here last."

Rei confirmed, "It wasn't there then."

Makoto watched them watching her, suddenly very uncomfortable. She presented food to Usagi as a visual distraction. "What are you talking about?"

Minako, once-vessel for the Senshi of Love, smiled mysteriously. "You ever notice how there's a softness in her eyes when she talks to Ami-chan?"

Rei nodded seriously, fighting a grin of her own.

Makoto was trying to deny it. "What are you talking about? Ami-chan's my best friend! Geez, what are you trying to imply to a married woman?"

Minako continued, apparently not caring. "Come now, Mako-chan, we've all known each other for a long time, right? Fought monsters and doomsday prophecies together. It won't even have to leave this room."

Rei nodded again.

Usagi was in heaven, munching on a strawberry cream puff.

Makoto shook her head vigorously. "You're imagining things. Drop it!"

Minako paused to consider it, and then shrugged. "Your move, Kino. Now then, Rei-chan... just how much of a fan are you of me _really_? I suddenly have the feeling you're my number one fan."

As the spotlight abruptly changed course, Rei cringed. Usagi pouted. "I'm Minako-chan's number one fan! I claimed it first!"

Minako giggled. "Okay, Usagi-chan. Rei still seems high up on that list... isn't the shampoo in your bathroom the very one I personally endorsed?"

Rei cringed again, taking a gulp of her tea as she fought down a blush. She couldn't deny it... she _knew_ she'd forgotten some little detail or something...

"I bet the reason you always turn down my offers for free merchandise is because you already have it, don't you?"

Rei grumbled, "I told you I'm not into the media, or TV, or merchandise, or any of that stupid stuff. That shampoo just happens to smell good."

Minako blinked, and then grinned. "How do you know I really endorsed that shampoo?"

Rei blinked, realizing she'd been tricked again. She lamely explained, "Usagi said so in one of her rants... and I saw it in the store."

It wasn't a lie... just not the whole truth either.

Hours passed like so, tossing in random current events, teasing of suggested affection, rumors courtesy of Usagi, political happenings via Rei, copied easy-1-2-3 recipes from Mako-chan's kitchen.

After a call from Ami saying she was on her way, they stopped once again on Mako-chan's more-than-friendly hints toward Ami instead of her husband.

They were quite obviously on a high sugar rush, as well as that of reunion-related euphoria, considering more than one round of Tickle Monster had been unleashed.

As Mako-chan went down under three bodies, six hands, sixty tickling fingers, she finally called out for mercy.

"All right, all right! I'll say it okay! I've fallen in love with Ami-chan!"

The tickling stopped... the three assailants looked at each other, not sure what to do. They hadn't actually expected her to say it. A part of each of them hadn't even believed it to be true.

Just then, they all heard it.

The distinct sound of footsteps at the door, fading away slowly... before seeming to pound against the wood, the owner running away from the scene.

Makoto's eyes widened, her lips whispering a single name before she scrambled up, despite being out of breath, running up to unlock the door and chasing after the distant silhouette.

"Ami-chan!"

A/N: And that, as they say, is that. Wow... didn't know she had it in her. Tickle monsters are evil. I'm sooo glad I've built up my resistance so that they stop before they realize I really am very ticklish. --shivers-- Well, review as you will. The longer the better, since I can hardly get any true advancing reactions based on "this is good! Update soon!" But I don't have to worry about that for the most part... generally.. 9.9 What are you waiting for! I'm just babbling now- chapter's over- it's time to review:O!


	8. Always a SecretKeeper

A/N: Oh me frijole gold... O.o So many reviews...! Well, I think I hit my personal record with that one. n.n Long ones too:O Sorry for the wait, let's get on with responding to the reviews nn!

**Krampus: **Ah...--; Yeah, sorry, you're right. It's only thirty fingers. Strike the sixty out from your memory. When I got to the fingers part, I probably misread "six hands" as "six pairs of hands" and so... yeah. --; Sorry, I'm loopy like that.

**Royal destiny:** Indeed... why _did_ she run off? Such a tricky little doctor... --shakes head at that-- Well, hopefully we'll all find out in the following chapter, ne?

**pretend2besome1:** Yup yup, I love the "funny yet sweet" moments, tankies n.n And maybe you haven't seen Ami's side of it since 1) I haven't put something in her general POV yet (I think) and 2) There hasn't been much of Mako/Ami period. I... Allow me to remind you that I am writing every single _sentence_ completely on the wing off the top of my head. That said... it didn't occur to me to add some Mako/Ami until... well, until I mentioned it. And then that evil tickle monster came out... --grumble grumble-- And then... well yeah. I'm curious to see how it works out too. Ah, you also reminded of a quote from the show Joey, "Husband! Honey, give me a call when you stop living in denial." Or some such thing... :P

**Lord of Nightmares: **:O...! B-but L-sama I dun wanna update faster! Though, you know, technically, I'm updating faster (even at an update a week) than some other fics... particularly some other Mina/Rei filtered fics... --nods-- But mm... I'll try to make the update, when I do it, worth it, ne?

**DarkElena:** O.o Whoa, that _is_ a long review. But not that long to read, considering. n.n Yupyup fear my evilness –heart-- yay for continuous giggles- and tankies for telling me n.n I feel all happy and proud of myself now. Yupyup, well, Rei had it comin' with her trove of Minako fanatics in her own humble abode. --nods happily--

Ah, yeah... 'bout Usagi... well, y'see I have this theory... any of the following will produce an instant flashback childish happiness phase... 1) reunions 2) hanging out with close friends 3) sugar/pastries 4) getting tickled like crazy. Therefore... immaturity in this case has nothing to do with her age or how mature she is to the outside world. It's just that when someone like Usagi drops the front... she really drops it- in order to relax and have fun, yes? So... yeah?

-mumblesaboutturtleboy- I still don't get why Makoto decided to _marry_ that guy... date a little maybe but... D: It's such a waste of a perfectly good senshi... well... ex-senshi anyway... And she'd totally wear the pants of the family... : I disprove! Disprove! --; Have faith... I may have an inspirational break through on how to take care of the problem child...

Oh gosh, no, don't give me more complications...! XO...! I agree with the Ami/Usagi-Neph situation, I saw it too. But you know... I'm of the belief that not _everyone_ from your past ends up staying in love with you... or you know, something of that nature. Maybe in another ficcie featuring Ami... and also, keep in mind, for all my shippiness, I _do_ want to add as many (reasonably) sensible new twists to the game as I can... if I'm thinking right anyway... --;

I sincerely hope to include many more Minako/Rei scenes as this _was_ originally intended to be about them. --nods-- I hope to not disappoint yer desires for such.

O.o –avoids chopper with wariness-- Erm... You shouldn't be reading at 3AM:O! Early to bed, early to rise makes anyone feeling younger, saner, and coherent:O n.n tankies for the review- --heart--

Thank you **Thunderheart, Courtney, and Sheena** for your support. --heart-- respectively, I'm glad you find it funny; I'm glad you find it cute; and yes, I know that's a typo. Is that the only thing that stuck in your mind after reading the chapter? --shrugs-- In any case, it's intended to be overall humorous and light hearted. I just couldn't help myself with the seriousness of the first few chapters.

**Teresa Kaiju:** Mm.. but if one of them is sideways creating an almost perfect mouthlock, and they don't bite down or anything, how would their lips get stuck? n.- Perhaps a slightly different situation unearthed a slightly different pain? And whatdya mean what's that supposed to mean? Exactly that. Standing, pivoting on heels, and spinning a cat like you're in one of those crazy tea cup rides. Note- contrary to popular belief, you do not need to obliterate a hindrance in order to get around it. There _are_ safer methods. And why wouldn't Mako catch her? This is Mako-chan we're talking about here. Now what she does _after_ catching her is an entirely debatable course...

**Lokiador: **"every shoujoai BSSM fics"... but I thought this was PGSM? And... just for you, I'll say- don't expect the ordinary from me. I'll only end up trying to surprise you- and succeeding. --wink-- Yeah, I know it's rushed, but there may be a reason for that... --is trying _not_ to express thoughts on what will happen, lest I'm wrong...-- And yes, I shall heed your extra two points –nods-- Tankies n.n

**Rio:** Minako's POV huh... Yup yup, gotta remember to put more of that, okay. Artemis! O.o Darnit, I _knew_ I forgot something when I was doing my laundry... u.u; okies, okies I'll slip in some of that too... eventually.

**Mizuno7533**: Ah, you think Amy running is in character too? (Well, as much as I hate to say it... that does seem to be the case --) You know, it wasn't until I read your review again while writing my responses that I realized what you meant by human Luna. Which reminded me that it was a pity that I have no recollection of Artemis being allowed a human body too. O.o Tuxedo Kamen Jr.! In WHITE! nn...! If Luna got to be a sailor senshi look-alike after all...

--sigh-- and again, thank you to all my reviewers thus far. n.n 71 reviews for 7 chapters... just eight more and I can totally whoop Voyages of Love... --heart-- Hm... what is it about this one that you like so much though, I wonder?

Gak! Answering reviews took twice as long as usual! O.o;; Now I gotta write a total of six pages... --

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own. So let's get this started already!

Chapter 8

"_All right, all right! I'll say it okay! I've fallen in love with Ami-chan!"_

_The distinct sound of footsteps at the door, fading away slowly... before seeming to pound against the wood, the owner running away from the scene._

"_Ami-chan!"_

Minako and Rei exchanged glances as Makoto ran out of the room. Usagi looked puzzled a moment, before a knowing grin spread across her lips. "Ehh... I always had a feeling there was something there..."

At that, the two listeners blinked and looked at her.

Noticing, Usagi's big eyes blinked slowly. "W...what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rei and Minako inched closer to her on either side, eyes narrowed in concentration. Usagi attempted to back away, but then Rei was behind her, still on this side, and Minako was right in front of her, towards the other side.

"Usagi..."

"W...what is it Minako-chan?"

"It's time to spill your guts."

Usagi went pale, imagining her soul coming out from her mouth at Rei's suggestion.

And then Minako giggled and smiled warmly at her. Usagi exhaled in soft relief.

But it was just a face, just one of an actress. "U-sa-gi-ch—an... You know I've been gone a lo—ng time, right—?" She paused, waiting for Usagi's apprehensive nod. "Well then, it would be to our best interest if you explained yourself right now."

Rei added, "As soon as possible." She placed a forefinger at Usagi's side for emphasis. _Or else the Tickle Monster comes out to play again._

"Alright, alright, geez! I would've told you anyway- stop trying to scare me! What do you want to know?"

Minako and Rei shared a glance, Rei grinning as she took the unspoken hint to back off. Minako did as well, calmly taking a sip from her now cold tea.

Usagi looked at them warily, as if she fully expected the pair to jump her at any given time. For purposes she didn't even want to imagine (even though she started to before she could stop herself). She looked around, wishing Mako-chan and Ami-chan would come back already. "W-well?"

Rei, also calmly sipping tea, looked up and gestured for Minako to answer.

Minako, with a soft sigh given on the pretense of enjoying the last of her tea, set her cup down. When she suddenly turned her eyes on Usagi, Usagi went rigid from head to foot. She wasn't fooled by the smile this time (even though this smile was genuine, despite looking exactly the same).

"Please tell us what you meant about this 'feeling' of yours regarding our Mako-chan and Ami-chan."

"What..." Usagi looked at Rei. "You didn't know either?"

Agitated, Rei fixed her gaze straight ahead. Minako watched her with nonchalant grace, as if she were only looking because Rei was directly in front of her.

Usagi seemed agog with disbelief as she looked between her two comrades, threats temporarily absent from her mind. "The Fire-Fortune-Teller-Priestess and the Idol-of-Love... neither of you knew at all?"

Neither Rei nor Minako moved. They wished they could object... but it was somehow too close for them to notice.

Usagi suddenly laughed, "Well that actually shouldn't surprise me at all. Minako's been out of close contact with all of us for so long, I can't blame her- it's a comparatively new development. And Rei..." Usagi started giggling. "Someone as close as her best friend could have fallen in love with her and she wouldn't have the slightest clue- Rei-chan's really so dense after all..."

And just like that, Usagi did the impossible. She froze time.

Rei and Minako only continued casually gazing at each other... though their eyes were wide, their lips parted in momentary shock.

_It couldn't be... and yet... no... impossible..._

------( )O.o() -- Crazy Pooch...

"Ami-chan! Wait up!"

Ami heard the voice in the distant proximity, but she kept running, wishing she was anywhere near as athletic or in shape as her pursuer.

_It's no good... I can't... run anymore..._ Ami slowed down, a hand touching a tree's trunk off the path leading to the shrine steps. She could hear the barely out of breath exhales of the one who had stopped not far behind her.

"Ami..."

_Why? To say it like that... why? And why now?_

Makoto laughed, failing horribly at trying to hide her unease. "I guess... you heard, huh? I'm sorry... that you had to hear something like that that way..."

"Then it's true?" It seemed to stop her, so Ami turned around to look at her. She couldn't help instinct, her mouth, once unjammed, started flying a mile a minute, trying to get out everything that was confusing to her at that moment in time. "Why, Mako-chan? If you had to say it, why say... _that_ tonight? You're married now. Even if you weren't, it's not right... feeling that way... I..." I turned my head away, helplessly ashamed that the memory was resurfacing again, a dream blend with reality in her mind. "You had to have known... that I... that I don't feel the same way."

Makoto paused, as if caught off guard. Then, a forlorn smile spread across her lips as she bowed her head for a moment, and then flicked her hair back as she looked straight up at the moon. "I know. Of course I know. How could I not? And I know I was late in realizing it." Makoto lowered her eyelids a little as she kicked a pebble. With a loud sigh, her fingers laced together behind her head as she spun away from Ami.

"The saddest thing about it really... more than knowing from the start that it was unrequited and yet more fulfilling than any other time I've even crushed on anybody... more than the thought of loving another girl like _that_..."

Makoto stopped moving, her hands limply falling to her sides. She decided to hold the bull by the horns and pivoted to face Ami with a small smile. "The worst part of it all is... I only started realizing something was off... when I realized you were so late that you had completely missed my wedding. And you had to leave early at the reception..."

Ami looked away, guilty. _Why did she have to bring that up..._

"Ami... can you just tell me one thing? Did you really miss it because of work?"

Ami didn't look up for a moment, but when she did, there was a soft smile on her face.

"Of course. Mako-chan... you'll always be a close friend of mind. Short of a crisis, I wouldn't have missed your big day for anything. They... they needed me."

Before Ami could really recognize it, Makoto had closed the distance between them. "Ami... if that was true... then tell me why..." Makoto made as if to caress Ami's cheek, but stopped herself an inch from succeeding. Her hand dropped back to her side. "Tell me why your eyes look so sad right now."

Ami was held mesmerized by Makoto's gaze for two seconds longer than she should have been able to stand. That said, when she pulled out of Makoto's atmospheric magnetic field, she had to turn to hide her flushed cheeks, not knowing Makoto had already noticed them.

When Makoto didn't say or do anything more. Ami gathered her breath and whispered, "What do you expect? How would _you_ feel if you suddenly heard that your best friend was in love with you?"

There was a pregnant pause, enough to make Ami start to turn around. But just as she was completing the turn, she was stopped dead in her tracks by Makoto's solemn, yet thoughtful response.

"I'm not all too certain... I mean, Ami-chan, at the end of the day, you'll always be the best of my friends."

------ M(n.n)M –Peace!

"Uh... guys? You know I was kidding, right?"

Minako and Rei snapped out of it. At the same time, they stuttered, "What? Y-yeah, of course I knew that!"

Usagi looked at them with open doubt. "Really?"

The pair nodded, purposely not looking at each other. Rei shifted, "Now stop delaying, Usagi. What about Makoto and Ami?"

Usagi sighed, nibbling on the last pastry, knowing it had to last the longest. "Well... I guess I started noticing it... A few months after the wedding- ah, Mako-chan's I mean. Mm... Ami-chan apparently went to Mako-chan's new house to help organize all the boxes that hadn't gotten put away right after the move... and the next time I saw them... I don't know... the... mood between them was closer. A lot closer than before. Almost..." Usagi paused, thinking of how to phrase it. "Ah, almost as if they had become best friends overnight or something."

Rei sighed. She knew all too well how that was. She didn't know when something had flickered inside her, changing concern for the Princess' wellbeing to worry for someone who irked her far more than Usagi ever did with her daily antics.

Minako idly watched Rei, though she mainly kept her eyes on Usagi. "Is that it? Come on, that doesn't mean anything. Becoming closer isn't at all the same as falling in love." _Though one could very well lead to the other... given time and fortunate circumstances._

"No, that's not all! I'm just getting started!" The gleam in Usagi's eyes just then made Minako and Rei very wary indeed. It just went to show... don't underestimate a determined gossip and meddler.

They tried stopping it.

They honestly tried to think of any sensible reason as to refute her claims.

But it was no good.

By the time forty-five minutes had passed, the pair was thoroughly convinced of the situation.

That is, if Usagi hadn't exaggerated to the point of lying anywhere or everywhere.

As this notion came upon both Minako and Rei, their mutual cold, suspicious stare rooted Usagi to her spot again. "Uh... Mako-chan and Ami-chan are taking an awfully long time, aren't they? We... we should go check up on them, don't you think?"

They all paused.

Usagi waited with baited breath for the verdict.

Minako protested softly, "But what if it turns out that Ami-chan actually returns Mako-chan's feelings and they went off to have a lovey-dovey moment?"

Rei raised an eyebrow dubiously. "'Lovey-dovey'?"

Minako huffed, waving it away. "Oh stop it; you know what I mean."

Rei shook her head, inwardly smiling, before she objected, "But on the other hand, they could have also gotten into trouble. Run into the street at a bad time or something."

Usagi whined, "Rei-cha—n! Don't _say_ that! You'll jinx them! Ahhh... what do we do... if something _did_ happen to them it'd be all our fault..."

Rei blinked. "Come again?"

Minako motioned that those were her sentiments exactly.

Usagi explained in a voice to match her pout, "If we hadn't tickled Mako-chan into saying that, then Ami-chan wouldn't have heard, and so Ami-chan wouldn't have run off, and so Mako-chan wouldn't have run after her, and so they would have been here, safe and sound. See?"

The room went silent again.

"In that case, it should be Minako's fault for arranging for us to all meet here."

"Me! Why me? Is it so wrong to want to see all my old friends together?"

Rei continued, "If you hadn't decided to meet here, today, Ami-chan might have come at a different time, thus avoiding the tickling confession and conversation altogether, therefore throwing off everything that came after that."

Minako huffed in indignant silence before she could find enough voice to rebuff, "Well if _that's_ the way it is then maybe it's Rei-chan's fault for closing and locking the door and preventing us from seeing that Ami-chan was there."

"Oh please- the way we were, you wouldn't have seen her even if she _was_ visible at the doorway."

After five minutes of this prattle back and forth, Usagi slapped her hands on the table, and then promptly withdrew them, mumbling about how much that actually hurt. Shaking herself out of habit as the two stopped, she directed, "Oh stop that, you two! Let's just go look for them- if they haven't decided to leave altogether, they should be nearby. We'll just go for a distant visual check- if they're okay, we'll come back alone; if they're not, we'll go check on them and get help and all that. Okay? Can we go?"

The two couldn't help but stare at Usagi.

She grew uncomfortable again. "W-what?"

Rei snickered for a moment as Minako grinned and asked slyly, "What a surprise; you came off your sugar high _already_?"

Usagi paused, until she realized Minako was teasing her for being so different when she was in the presence of sweets. "Minako-cha—n!"

A/N: And... I shall end it here. Your decision as to whether call this a cliffhanger chappie or not. I, for one, don't think it is. Even rock climbers deserve a break sometimes, ne? n.n Okay! Review as you will, and I'll see you again within seven days! o!


	9. Lamenting and Moving On

A/N: Eep! O.o I didn't actually expect to take off the full 7 days. O.o sowwie... well... on with it then! First off, thanks to the reviewers that I didn't have anything to reply to, though the sentiment is still appreciated. n.n

**pretend2besome1: **n.n tankies hmm... pairing, fun, easily imagined, basically then? n.n I hear a lot of that apparently... --shrugs-- tankies again anyway.

**Dark Elena: **--smiles innocently-- Ara? I thought I had written that part carefully... other than the single line that she actually says it, does it really sound like Ami-chan doesn't... mm! --zips up mouth- never you mind never you mind. Let's just wait and see... 9.9...

- And of course they didn't need to do that. It's actually rather mean to Ami. If you push Mina/Rei to be canon, and of course Mamo/Usagi, that leaves Mako and Ami. If Mako ups and marries, that leaves Ami as the only one without somebody. ;; So mean!

- And will do about the Minako teasing thing. n.n tis fun to write too, when the opportunity arises.

- Hmm... okies, I think I have a place in mind to let Artemis have his first appearance here... -grin- of course, the romance must step forward to get there- cuz it's just no fun elsewise. n.n

- --still eyes that cleaver warily--

**chatterbox-hikaru13: **How many times have I been called evil in this story's reviews alone? --sighs innocently-- And even /that/ was a cliffhanger? Geez... you'll never survive waiting for me to update if you can't even take that... :P (j/p, j/p...sorta) Mm. Well, Usagi does seem like the type that would have intuition without realizing how good it was... How else would she pass her tests? ;) Gut instinct go! And ah, their special friend is actually very close by... I will have 'em revealed in this chapter, so... n.n It's probably not what you think... and it's potential worth was watered down by the confession early on darnit...

**trp0522:** I never did get to see the Omakes... though I /have/ heard that line quoted before... do you know where I can find them? (translated, right?) --nervous laugh-- oh, right, the tea... I completely forgot that was a Shizuru tendency... seriously, I did. n.n Ah well, it all works out...

- mm... like I said before, I agree with the Amy/Usagi thing, but setting up a line between Mako and Motoki is far easier than the moon-canon-canon pair. And I personally have nothing against Mamo/Usa, so I don't want to get into that... but whatever, love can be messy like that...

- I think both the proposals were dull. It's a sign! By Motoki catching the bouquet, it means he has, as Aoi from YUA insists, "the heart of a woman". That said... he shouldn't even _/want/_ to marry Mako. -throws a pebble at his legs- so go away! Shoo! Mako's too good for you! (Strangely enough, Mako is not my fave char. She is cool though. And Motoki isn't)

**Lokiador:** Ah, I get the overshadowing thing. n.n You're right; which means it'll be all the more fun to see if I'm up to making such an apparently simple thing worth being the main attraction. n.n Stay with me here and see what happens, one way or another, onegai! n.n funfunfunfufufufu...

**Payne N. Uranus:** -grins at your penname before anything else- Thanks for the review, and woot! This story is tied for personal number of reviews for a story... -heart- so thank you!

And... that's all for now. -phew back to normal lengths roughly- Still took up a page...-sigh- Oh wells.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine to own. Got it yet?

Chapter 9

"_Someone as close as her best friend could have fallen in love with her and she wouldn't have the slightest clue- Rei-chan's really so dense after all..." _

"_What do you expect? How would _you _feel if you suddenly heard that your best friend was in love with you?" _

"_We'll just go for a distant visual check- if they're okay, we'll come back alone; if they're not, we'll go check on them and get help and all that. Okay? Can we go?"_

"Do you see them yet? Over."

Rei was still groaning as she muttered into the walkie-talkie Usagi had "conveniently" forgotten to take out of her bag. "No." What was she doing with five of them anyway?

"Rei-chan, you're supposed to say, 'Over'!"

She heard Minako giggle. "Yes, you really should, Rei-chan. Over."

Rei shook her head. Suddenly, she caught sight of the two in question and ducked behind a nearby tree. She hissed, "I see them. About forty yards to the right of the shrine steps." After a pause, Rei sighed and added, "Over."

"On our way, Over!"

Rei peeked around to watch their target. Mako-chan had both hands pressing against the trunk of a tree, trapping Ami between them. Her head seemed bent towards Ami's... was Minako right after all?

"Ooh... looks juicy, doesn't it?"

Rei was about to exclaim and turn around when a hand went swiftly over her mouth. She could still feel the chillingly familiar breath on her ear... Wait? Familiar? Since when?

Minako giggled as she slowly withdrew her hand. "Quiet now, Hino. Don't want them to find us..."

"Indeed..." Rei started a little when Usagi slowly stood up beside them, her eyes glinting. "We certainly can't. But doesn't it sound like they're talking? Let's get closer."

"Hold it," Rei hissed, grabbing hold of Usagi's arm. "You just said we'd get a visual check, and they're obviously fine. You said we'd go back afterwards."

Usagi pouted. "But aren't you curious? We're already here and all... what harm could it do?"

Minako looked up thoughtfully. "Well, if that were me there, dealing with post confession material, I certainly wouldn't want to be disturbed by a third party."

Rei glared at Usagi. "See?"

Usagi continued to pout. "But... but... What will I tell Motoki-chan?"

Minako and Rei hissed at the same time, "Nothing! Don't tell him _anything_ about this!"

Usagi's pout deepened in sorrow. "But why? Mako-chan's married! And as the news reporter of our little circle-"

Rei glared at her. "We- said- say- _nothing_. Especially if you don't know the facts. It could just be a complete misunderstanding." _Though that's doubtful at this point..._

Minako nodded in agreement. "Usagi-chan, if you promise not to meddle in this thing with Ami-chan and Mako-chan, I'll give you a ticket to my concert in two days."

Rei blinked. _A concert that soon? No, what am I saying, for someone like Minako, that's almost late._

Usagi readily agreed, smiling wide. Rei sighed. Crisis diverted, for now, at least.

It just had to be then that Ami-chan's voice was raised, enough for them to hear it from their hiding spot.

"Mako-chan! Let me go!"

"No! Not until I know! Tell me... please!"

"Mako-chan!"

The voices quieted down, but they still seemed to be talking.

Rei was growing uncomfortable. "Guys... we really shouldn't be interrupting them..."

Minako caught the same vibe. "Mako-chan obviously needs this. Either way, no matter what decision Ami-chan makes... Mako-chan needs it... in order to move on."

Usagi looked between them, her intuition failing her. "Eh? What'dyou mean? Why would Mako-chan need... this? Doesn't it look like the both of them are hurting?"

Minako looked away. "Sometimes, when it comes to love, you need to be hurt before you can be healed."

Rei murmured, "Then again, sometimes the damage runs too deep to heal, but that's what friends are for." She turned away, and started walking. "Come on, we'll wait for them upstairs, and leave the door open for them."

Usagi stared as Minako silently followed Rei's lead. She looked between them, and her two other friends. "W-wait!" She stage whispered, running after them. "You really think it's okay to leave them like this?"

She didn't receive an answer, but with one last look back, she didn't have the heart to argue with it. Instead, she prayed that it would be resolved peacefully, with no more harm than necessary, if any was necessary at all.

---------------O.O!

Makoto grit her teeth, her head hung low, as she pushed away from the tree. "It's that way, isn't it? I ruined our friendship... to have felt this way about you... you must hate me, right?"

Ami leaned against the tree, her hands grasping at... she blinked, raising her hand. She sighed, hugging the item to her while Makoto's back was turned. "I... brought your favorite... I know it was supposed to be for Minako... but for some reason... I found myself picking it for you instead."

Makoto went rigid, and she slowly turned. Ami held the bottle out to her. "I never gave you a wedding present. I'm sorry. I..." Ami smiled a little, looking away. "One more night... like the first time... we drank together. I don't hate you, Mako-chan. And I don't want to stop being be-... close friends. So..." Their eyes met, and it was then that Makoto realized what was wrong. It wasn't her fault. But it was too late to change the clocks now. "So will one night be enough?"

"...Ami-chan..."

Ami looked up at her questioningly.

"Is it alright... to... to hug you?"

Ami smiled. "If this had happened years ago... before growing up changed me... just a little too much..." She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Makoto's middle. "If it was like that... I'm not sure I would have had the courage to answer you with, 'Tonight... for tonight... I want to make your dreams come true. Every single one... that I can. In a night.'"

"Ami-chan... are you... serious?"

Ami snuggled deeper as Makoto wrapped her arms around her. "A doctor should have no right to lie to those she sees in pain. All I want to do is help you heal."

Makoto's body started to shake, and at first Ami couldn't tell what it was from. She heard laughter. She felt the tears raining down on her own heart. "It'd be suicide..." Makoto whispered with a resigned smile, "To let me know for sure how it could have been. To live away from that sort of bliss... after truly knowing it. To make my dreams come true... would really make me break my wedding vows. I know this and yet... and yet..."

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto broke away from the embrace, carefully extracting the wine bottle from Ami's hands. She did her best to smile, even though tears ran down her eyes, just like that day, or days, so long ago, when she waited stubbornly for a princely date that never came. "Let's meet up with Minako-chan and the others. This bottle is too big, and too great, to keep between us anymore. It's better... to share, so our own cups don't overfill, right?"

Ami stared at her a moment, before her own smile appeared. Not forced, but not happy. "Yes... let's do that."

Makoto smiled a little wider after roughly rubbing her eyes. "Let's go then. Though... did you bring anything else? We might need extras to... well..."

Ami genuinely smiled before she sighed and looked up at the first stars. "You heard them listening in too, huh?"

Makoto changed her smile accordingly. "Usagi hasn't changed after all."

Ami shrugged helplessly as she tugged Makoto's hand. "Let them believe that everything is fine between us. And with Usagi's magic, it will be completely true before long."

Makoto looked at the hand intertwined with hers, honestly surprised. Suddenly, she grinned, the sadness and anxiety from before slowly slipping away. "Want to make a bet? See which one of us can get Usagi the most drunk."

Ami's eyes widened. "Mako-chan! Why? As a doctor-"

Makoto shook her head. "There's not enough here to make her sick or anything anyway. Hung over, naturally, if this is the same potency as last time. It's just to make sure our secret tonight stays secret, you know?" Makoto winked.

Ami stared at her for a moment, before lowering her head with a sigh. "What do I get if I win?"

Makoto considered it as they started up the shrine steps. "Ah! Usagi probably finished off all the pastries by now. It actually came out really good, you know! So... if you win, I'll bake a whole batch just- for- _you_."

Ami considered it in an overdramatic way. "Then... if you win... I'll give you this book I think you'll really like."

"Which book?"

Ami smiled. "It's- a- se-cret. But I'll make sure to write a note in it."

Makoto smiled and shook her head. "Deal. And no fair getting help from Rei or Minako- if they got any heads up on it, we'd never win. But they get their share too, got it?"

Ami nodded. "I know. And, like before, the most important rule is-"

Makoto started running up the steps, grasping Ami's hand comfortably. "What else? To have some fun!"

O.O---------------...

"NO! Absolutely not!"

"Awww come on, Rei-chan-! Just a little?"

Cheeks and ears bright red, Rei sat rigid in her seat, while at the same time trying to forcefully pin down the two nosy companions who were desperately curious to see Rei's Aino Collection.

Minako, impervious to her glare but waiting until the last moment to show it, leaned closer to Rei, as they were along the same length of the table, and looked at her with big, doll-yet-puppy-like eyes.

The archnemesis of the glare-of-doom.

Rei continued to attempt to fight the losing battle, never even noticing that Usagi had sneaked out of her sight once Minako had her distracted. Distracted by those beautiful brown eyes... full of warmth... of love... Rei roughly jerked away, the blush having deepened, trying to quash the feelings welling up within her back to an endurable point.

Just in time to hear Usagi cant, "I- found- it!"

Rei whirled around, now conflicted as Minako got up to join Usagi. After gathering her wits, she hurried towards her closet, where Usagi and Minako were currently sifting through one of the boxes of merchandise she had stowed away behind her clothes...

"Wow! How cute! It's a plushie, Minako-chan! I didn't even know they had these of you!"

"Trading cards! When were there trading cards? Aiyah... I really need a talk with that publicity manager or whatever... Rei-chan, where did you get these?"

Rei slunk down, her bent legs flanking her as she stared off into space, as if the world had come to an end.

"Rei-chan?"

As Usagi continued looking through it, Minako freed her hands of merchandise and crawled over to where Rei had stopped. She waved a hand in front of Rei's eyes, to no avail. _How curious, _Minako thought to herself. _Did she pass out from shock?_

A mischievous grin crossed her lips as an idea came to her. Leaning forward even further, she whispered into Rei's ear, "Rei-chan is so lucky. She has so much irreplaceable merchandise... not to mention she's her idol's best friend... AH-Rei-chan!"

Rei, after having only registered that Minako had said 'her' idol's best friend (insinuating that Minako was Rei's), yelped and fell backward, her knee catching Minako's stomach thereby causing _her_ to lose balance.

The end result? Makoto and Ami came in all cheers to see Minako half-pinning and half-lying-on-top-of Rei.

"Oh-ho... looks like the party's already started huh? And to think you're alcohol free now too...!"

But Rei had once again blocked out the world. Minako's long hair framed her face, providing a shroud of darkness, preventing others from seeing how their eyes met, their lips parted, dreams flashing before them in a flurry of desire...

It did not help that in the confusion, one of Minako's hands had fallen over Rei's heart, as if she were trying to grab hold of it, instead of the ground beside her, like the other had.

It also did not help that Rei's knee, which was at first on Minako's stomach, had slipped just barely between the idol's legs instead.

It also did not help... that the aforementioned things prevented either of them from keeping up the shields of immorality that had kept them apart for so long.

A/N:... and... there ye have it! n.n sorry for making you wait! I can usually finish it in one day, but I started too late yesterday, so I had to finish it today (not to mention I had a wee bit of writer's block). Ah, and though I like reviews just fine, if you do want to review, please give me some commentary I can respond to? As much as you say "Please update soon"... I'll being doing that anyway, so... yeah. n.o...

Also, I was watching the Special Act (the one with everyone) of PGSM. (This is my second time) I never realized before how cute Ami-chan is without her glasses... or how totally cool Minako was... first with that kick and then with the motorcycle entrance... n.n! Rei-chan, of course, has always been great, especially her eyes and all... --daydreamy mode-- Stupid green buggy. Motoki is way too obsessed. -huggles Mako dollie- Stay away, I said! Just stay away! Even if she's not with a Senshi, Mako-chan can do SOOOOOooo much better than Motoki!

Though... if I think about it... she's never really had the greatest taste or luck with men (maybe that's a sign from fate). -sighs-

Okay, ciao! Matta raishuu! (See you next week!)

Oh, P.S. I'm going for roughly ten wholesome reviews, though the actual amount won't change when it strikes my fancy to spend the time to write (so don't feel you have to force the number up alone). K, k, ciao!


	10. Lets Party Like Never Before

A/N: n.n Updating early to compensating for updating semi-late last time...(plus, I have free time so...:shrug:)

**DaughterofAtweaker**- I wonder that every day. :nodnod:

**DarkElena**- XP there seems to be a trend with you and long reviews lately; is it to last? Not complaining of course.

:laughs at being called Evil Incarnate: ... :pauses as I realize how that might be interpreted: XP Oh wells. You know, I never quite realized or acknowledged just how much of a trip I get out of being called Evil or a relation thereof. :sighs happily:shakes head and moves on:

And how is the mother of all cliffhangers not a cliffhanger? And if there were cliffhangers before how could the mother come after? XP Ignore me- you made me happy.

It is indeed questionable concerning Rei's exclusive access to the goods... but that's where the fun in wondering lies. XP Maybe the tooth fairy got it for her. (When I was little, instead of money, the "tooth fairy" would leave me SM 'trading' cards.. 9.9)

I once heard that there are two kinds of drunk: silly drunk and angry drunk. Now since I'm already of the impression that Usagi is already pretty silly and she blows up planets when she's angry (and of course, given that she still has the power to do so) it leaves me to believe it's time for her to be a frontier drunkard. Oh the possibilities... :D...:evil glint:

And everyone shall get drunk... Usagi will just get the /most/ drunk. n.n

:wonders what awkward mental images popped into your head: ... :decides my /innocent/ lil mind does not need to hear it:

You know, about the Special Act, what I'm wondering is... what did Motoki say when Makoto took his car and went off to gosh knows where? And did it get damaged in the resulting fight? And also... if it worked with Rei and Usagi not being there by "their hearts are with us" Why didn't it work when it was just Mako- /everybody's/ heart is with me? Three is better than one, I guess? Blah. I could go on and on about the perplexity that the special act leaves me with... 9.9 So I won't.

Gah! First it's a cleaver and then it's a whip! XO! Spare me! Hmm... :wonders about injecting a certain something into the drinking party:... ah... no... better not. :whistles innocently:

**royal destiny**- n.n Now that, m'dear, may be subject for a plot twist.

**pretend2besome1-** n.n Well, I guess I have to accept that, then, huh:nods about Makoto and Motoki: How about Motoki and the guy friend he set up with Rei? The turtle duo... won't have to worry about hiccups then. n.n And the hardest part about creating an interesting cliffhanger is trying to decide how to appropriately finish it off. :sigh: I /will/ get better at that... I hope.

**Cheeruplilemokid**- n.n Thanks for that. :pauses to praise the ego stuff: nn...:looks up at DarkElena's review: Now /that/ one went into my mini-archives-of-happy-moments. My ego is invisible, so I can never tell what affects it. :sighs and snaps fingers:

**TeresaKaiju-** :thinks about Usagi's phrase: I didn't actually say Usagi was intending to /tell/ on Makoto, did I? But Usagi's a regular grapevine all on her own, so when she visits, she tells people about the latest thing- and how can she leave out Minako's semi-welcome-back party? Of course, she /could/ say that they just tickled and nothing was confessed... but doesn't Usagi seem like the kind of person that if she's talking at all you can tell when she wants to say something else but can't? I figure a few years living with Makoto would help sharpen his catch-light-hints-in-facial-expressions radar. So... "if I can't tell him about the confession, what /do/ I say?"

:thinks about Ami: It might've worked if all Mako wanted was a fling or just to test "what could have been"... but then she clearly says that /isn't/ what she wants... so... :shrugs helplessly: What's a moral married woman to do? Or the similarly moral woman that that woman loves to do?

Well... if I recall correctly... some people... when drunk... wake up forgetting just what exactly happened while they were drunk, and possibly a little of what happened before that. Usagi being a simple person, wouldn't surprise me if she was very susceptible to any results of drinking... and so, given a few hints and misleading directions during the course of the night and after, she may end up convincing herself that they were going down to get some extra snacks, saw a couple in the distance that they didn't know, stayed a little, and then moved on. Aside from not recognizing them, it's not entirely false... 9.9

n.n And I do try- though glare versus puppy-pout sorta reminds me of Natsuki and Shizuru yet again. :shrugs helplessly:

Have you noticed that angst and all relations thereof really aren't up my alley? So it's bound to be rough and a little nonsensical in places... XP The fact that I don't get into fights and don't really have any experience whatsoever in those tough situations doesn't really help matters. So bear with me, and wait for the fluffy comedy. n.n

**Lokiador-** Well, I don't know if they'll be /convinced/ but... teasing /will/ ensue, I'm sure, if only just to keep the heat off of what just happened btn Ami and Mako... Ah yes, the early problems... :sigh: don't we all try to forget we have them? I /will/ get back to it though... and you know, emotional entanglement, once worked out, may create a pathway to the best alternate solution... 9.9 which I haven't figured out yet.

**Hopeless-Savage86-** And I'm beginning to realize why they don't (go into PGSM Ami/Mako) hmm... but that makes me feel intrigued to see if it might work given the right circumstances... Feelings/emotions are some of my favorite things to describe. n.n So yay that it works out well.

**Trp0522-** :innocent grin: who says she didn't? It might've been off camera... say... when you were focused on what was happening between the idol and fan... 9.9

swear, there are just too many girls in PGSM. It's even "worse" that so many of them can act subtly (or not) interested in someone else. It's a pity so much of it seems unrequited though.

**GB Keeper-** Well mothers seem to do it all the time as do teenagers, so what's stopping them from continuing inbetween? XP I'm curious to know, too, but they don't wanna tell me... : Well, more like I forgot to ask but... :shrug:

:counts: Well, that's 90 reviews for 9 chapters for a total of 5000+ hits. n.n Okay, you win, I'll get started on chapter ten... (Gah, took up two pages /again!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter Ten

_The end result? Makoto and Ami came in all cheers to see Minako half-pinning and half-lying-on-top-of Rei._

_"Oh-ho... looks like the party's already started huh? And to think you're alcohol free now too...!"_

_But Rei had once again blocked out the world. Minako's long hair framed her face, providing a shroud of darkness, preventing others from seeing how their eyes met, their lips parted, dreams flashing before them in a flurry of desire..._

Rei could feel the blood flooding her face.

Minako, for all her experience, kept hers just a tad over a light blush, but as if to compensate, her eyes smoldered with something... far deeper, far more intense, than just a blush.

"Uh, guys?"

It was indeterminable who truly snapped out of it first, but being on top, Minako hurriedly rolled over and away once she did, mumbling a small apology that only Rei could really catch. She sat up and faced the other way, mumbling in turn that no need, it was her fault, too.

They noticed how quiet it was. They looked around.

Mako and Usagi were giving them knowing looks, while Ami was trying to busy herself by setting out more cups.

"W-what!" Rei spluttered, unable to do anything else. She looked at Usagi. And then made a mad dash to try to clear up and put away her collection.

Which, of course, snapped Usagi back into action as she openly protested, "Hey! I wanted to show Mako-chan too! What are you doing!"

Which, of course, got Mako-chan interested, not having noticed the messy sprawl of things near the closet from her position at the door. She eagerly rushed into the fray.

Which, of course, in turn caused Rei to get even more defensive, acting like she just wanted to gather it all up and throw it away, when she was really thinking along the lines of, _If they mess with it this much the merchandise is going to get damaged! Hands off, Usa!_

The amusing thing is, Minako wasn't sure what to do, held idle as she watched the trio. Her first instinct was to hold Rei back so the others could peaceably get at the collection- which she, too, wanted to see, but after what just happened, the very thought of being next to the priestess was embarrassing.

The great Minako Aino, embarrassed into a state of immobility? Surely not!

Which naturally meant, that was exactly the case at hand.

When Usagi tried to grab her most favorite piece of all, a thankfully-unlabeled tape of Minako's Christmas photo shoot (that she had confiscated from a certain perverted cop...), Rei had had it. Slapping her hands on the tatami mat (absently careful not to smash any merchandise still lying around) she declared, "Enough! Leave my stuff alone!"

Usagi unconsciously yelped and retracted her hands to her chest as if bitten. She pouted at Rei. Makoto was also wondering if they had gone too far, but understandably backed off.

Rei sighed, realizing that might have been a bit much. She mumbled as a way of apology as she put the things casually into the box, "I'll let you look at it later, if you promise to be careful with it."

Which instantly perked Usagi up as she agreed. Minako smiled a little at Rei's surrender to the princess of their circle. Few could stand seeing Usagi sad- though this was more of a matter of whiny-Usagi vs. impatient-Usagi... which was questionably different. It should be, at least. Subtly.

Mako-chan, as way of distraction, raised her voice to herd everyone back to the table for a toast. Makoto declared as they all held their cups up- traditional tea cups (I don't think they're called cups... but you know what I mean) filled with the alcoholic blend of sake and something stronger, "Here's to Minako's successful return to Japan!"

Which led to everyone chiming in afterwards with, "Bonzai! (I dunno... Kanpai? Cheers? Whatever...)"

After they all took the first bittersweet gulp, Ami asked, having realized that what happened between her and Mako would be ignored provided the incident between Minako and Rei was similarly ignored, "So Minako-chan... how long will you be here, again?"

Minako smiled a little, memories of her first night back returning to her. She took another gulp. "It's tentative at a week, but if circumstances change, I might stay longer."

Rei's eyes widened in alarm. Usagi voiced her thoughts. "Only a week! Why? You're back again- why do you have to leave so soon!"

Minako gave her a patient smile as another sip-type-gulp brought the idol and the alcohol together again. "My manager wants to see how well I'll do in America, considering how well known I already am in Europe."

It came out before Rei could stop it. She growled, "Then why did you bother coming back here at all!"

Stunned by the harshness of her words, as the other ex-Senshi felt that any time with Minako was fine, especially after so long, the others watched in silence for Minako's answer.

Minako sighed, turning towards Rei. "Didn't I say it was tentative? Having a private jet means there's no problem really if I _don't_ go on time."

Rei was silent, though the three other heads had turned to her as if passively watching a tennis match. Eventually, she answered the serve. "Then don't. Don't go."

Minako shook her head. "If nothing's here to hold me down, I'm not allowed to stay."

Usagi intervened, "Can't you stay for us? For your fans in Japan?"

Minako suddenly felt very fatigued. She set her cup down. "My fanbase, according to the website, currently stretches across the globe. I have no more professional obligation to this country as I do to any other."

Rei's fists shook as she fought to keep from reaching forward and shaking the idol. Then, limply, she let them unravel. "Is that all your home country means to you anymore? Just another place where you have fans?"

Minako stood up, too suddenly to stop a head rush, but she ignored it. With a simple, "I have to use the restroom," she excused herself from their company.

It got quiet.

In a very obvious sort of way.

Usagi stage whispered, "Rei-chan, are you okay?"

Rei glared at her, and brought the drink to her lips.

Lips that only this morning had touched the idol's.

She let the cup collide with the table, stable only because of her death grip on it the whole way down. Rei sighed.

In an attempt to change the subject, Rei asked, "Ami-chan, did anything interesting happen at work lately?"

Ami was a little jarred by the change of pace, but recovered fairly well. "Ah, mm, well... oh! Since we were a little understaffed at the time do to sick-calls and everything, I helped deliver a baby earlier today."

"Really! That's so cool! Was it a boy or a girl?" Usagi obligingly helped changed the course of discussion.

As Ami got into it, Minako leaned against the hallway wall, the door separating her from the others still closed.

It was too much. Was the Goddess of Love really reaching out for her now? When up until now, all that had come of it were impossible dreams?

She sank down to the floor, folding her arms over her knees. Why was it all happening _now_? All accidents, to be sure, but it was wrong... so wrong... to think that Rei might feel the same... that she wasn't imagining that look in her eyes... most likely just a reflection of her own.

Minako stopped. Did Rei know? Know how she felt about her best friend?

Her head fell to rest on her arms, thinking about all the instances that had occurred since her arrival.

Rei waiting for her, knowing she'd look there if nowhere else.

Rei welcoming her back, with that sweet smile.

Rei buying her favorite tea for her, even though she personally hated that kind.

Rei accidentally picking out lingerie instead of innocent sleepwear.

Rei falling asleep in the middle of the two futons, also foregoing the chance to see Minako walk in wearing aforementioned sleepwear.

Sleeping next to Rei, curled into a possessive half-embrace...

Breathing in her scent... breathing her breaths... watching her angelic sleeping face...

Dreaming and yet not dreaming of a similar situation involving her...

Waking up to find that Rei was panicking over being caught in bed with her... oversleeping...

Watching just barely enough without getting caught... watching Rei strip in front of her...

Changing with the realization that Rei was returning the gesture...

Sitting beside Rei, touching her in concern, not noting her unfinished clothing process...

Hearing her student ask if they were lovers... and not helping wish that she could say 'yes'...

Letting slip on the radio that her mind was occupied by a certain someone... in the next room...

Rei slamming her head up just in time to catch her in a chaste kiss... one that blissfully stung for a few moments...

Rei teaming up with her to tease Makoto and Usagi... taking her side against Usagi's wishes...

Usagi insinuating that the love between them was obvious and yet they were too dense to notice...

And that moment, when Minako had fallen over Rei and was in position to...

Behind the curtain of solitude, Minako allowed herself a moment to fully blush to compensate for all the times it didn't reach the surface.

"Rei..." Minako leaned her head against the wall, thunked it for bad measure, and stood up. This was no way for an idol to be behaving. Taking a deep breath, she returned to the others, not the least bit better for wear than when she had left.

--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--

As the night wore on, there were the good points, and the bad points, the details of which can only be left to an outsider's imagination.

Makoto and Ami _did_ succeed in producing a drunk Usagi. They did not foresee that doing so would produce a... (cough) a not so innocent princess.

Dealing with the problems of the aforementioned drunk persona conveniently convinced Minako and Rei that good efforts were to be rewarded by getting drunk themselves.

The 'getting drunk' part had not actually been their focus. They happened to be considering the 'reward' end of the bargain.

While Makoto made sure they all stayed inside, early on, Ami went out for a few more bottles, just to clinch the deal, as well as some useful hangover combinations and food that wasn't entirely unhealthy.

Once it was clear that no one had intentions of driving home that night (it was already approaching midnight by then), rooms were assigned, more drinks were had, more frisky actions were done, a few judo moves executed, a handful of restraining pile-ups... and let's just say, by the end of the night, the bathroom was used far more than once, for far more than one purpose.

Rei, in hindsight, would have probably been very grateful that they received no midnight callers in person or on the phone. Her reputation would have surely been shot down and mobbed.

For more than one purpose, again.

Moving on...

Usagi, in remembrance of her kicking power when under the stupor of 'sleep', was hauled into a room all by her lonesome, though Rei grudgingly gave up one of her lesser Minako-chan dolls to keep the princess company. Lesser meaning it was easily washable if she had it returned to her with slumber slobber.

An hour or two after that, Makoto and Ami helped move the table over to some inconspicuous area so Rei and Minako's futons could be set next to each other.

Followed by Makoto and Ami wandering off to their own assigned room to sleep off the effects of the party.

Which left the last few sips and chips to go to the Love and Passion duo, afore they fell down against each other, slowly sinking down to the sheets...

A/N: At which point I leave you in peace. n.n Happy dreaming :heart: And no, in the future, I do not plan to get into detail about what happened that night. So it's entirely up to you to interpret as you will. n.n Use your imagination wisely! Whatever that means...


	11. Reciprocating or Starting to

A/N: n.n Kyuu-in! 100 reviews! Yay, thank youse! n.n! Hmm... 'bout time for another chappie, ne? All right, well first thing's first...

**Payne N. Uranus:** o.o Rei said that? Hmm... well, we'll just have to wait and see how that develops. Or ends. Whatever. And I take thee alien verbiage to be a compliment, so thank ye for that. n.n Hmm... I wonder if saying "right" repeatedly makes it so...? n.n Oh wells.

**DarkElena: **n.n and a happy cycle to continue yet! n.n Bonzai! ... won't be that long eh? n.n Well, this is fine too, if you don't call that "long". :P Ara, ara? Didn't you get the last bit? I com-plete-ly skipped over the main alcoholic party so I could leave it to your imagination. A.k.a. I already poured the alcohol into them- and then went and got more alcohol. n.n Besides, the real fun is waking up with a disoriented memory with a certain someone...:) Ne?

Ah! The lingerie collection! That completely slipped my mind! V-v But.. now that I think about it... it does seem to fit, huh? And you certainly wouldn't want other people to touch your lingerie without permission... -nodstoself- Eh? Comic relief? I have no idea what you're talking about. Does this story have comic relief? I wouldn't know...9.9...-isinnocent-

The priestess robes were odd to me too... hmm... but then, isn't this the same group of people that can copy clothes by taking a picture of it with their pink Barbie phones? u.u What is the world coming to anyway? -shakesheadhopelessly-

-idlywonderswhata'Molotovcocktail'is- ... -looks it up- O.O! Oi, oi, oi! How am I supposed to write in any humor with THAT hanging over my head! -wonders about the past cleavers and whips- ...9.9... Oh, whatever. If I write I'll be safe, ne? n.n;; And I can't write if my compy blows up on me, ne? -nodsatownselfprotectivelogic-

**GB Keeper: **I honestly can't wait either. : It's all a matter of figuring out how to make it work...

**trp0522: **O.O! Wow, it just goes to show how much more you guys think than I do... did I make a lot of sick calls? -remembers- Oh... hehe... n.n;; well... I'll just say... that's not real likely.

It's a strange set up indeed... maybe cuz the Shittennou are really rocks? And the others have a more unstable power source? Though how rocks have powers at all is odd... Ara? Maybe it doesn't count since Mio powered them but not the Senshi? Bla-bla-blah...

And... I have no idea about the rest. Kyuu-!

**pretend2besome1:** n.n You guys get to decide if I finish it off well... I hope so though! n.n And of course I did it on purpose. It's really fun. Also a literary style I can't remember the name of at the moment. For emphasis. Also for linking together a chain reaction event. n.n Also I was just listing all the things that happened while looking back at the chapters. n.n;; Can I help it if a lot of little/big things happened?

**Chatterbox-hikaru13:** I dunno... hmm... well, maybe if I only updated once every fortnight, you'd only see one chapter more up rather than two? XP Or, you could visit more frequently... Hmm... everyone got drunk -nodshappily- :O -mouthhangswideopen- Nooo! XO! I've lost my evil edge! XO! ... XP Well, I guess. I do love teasing people anyway. Kyuu!

A/N: -nodsrepeatedly- Okay then, and thanks much to everyone and everyone else I didn't get to. -nodsmore- Hope you continue to enjoy the story! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter Eleven

A/N: -stops and backs up rapidly- O.O! Oy! When you read chapter 10, did you see the A/N at the end? XO! I just checked, and it looks like a little bit of the end got cut off. If you did see the A/N, ignore this, but if you didn't, go back and read the last bit I just reloaded, ne? XO Aiya... so sorry...

Really- Chapter Eleven

_An hour or two after that, Makoto and Ami helped move the table over to some inconspicuous area so Rei and Minako's futons could be set next to each other._

_Followed by Makoto and Ami wandering off to their own assigned room to sleep off the effects of the party._

_Which left the last few sips and chips to go to the Love and Passion duo, afore they fell down against each other, slowly sinking down to the sheets..._

"Nngh... Rei... mm... stop that... Not... not here... not now..."

"That's... that's my line... Ahh... what the hell... nn... do you think... you're... doing..."

"Rei... chan..."

"Stupid... te... tentacle monster..."

... Oh the woes of dreaming different dreams...

In a flash of red flames, Rei watched the images of being constricted by a weird enemy disintegrate, leaving her in pitch darkness.

**Priestess of the Flame.**

Rei's eyes shot open, though she was still unconscious to the world.

_'I... I'm listening.'_

**Keep alert. Remain pure of thought. Your power depends upon your ability to think without extraneous distractions.**

_I am. I'm very much-'_

**You are not. Your mind has been increasingly crowded as of late. Banish those thoughts, as you did when we first met.**

_'I...' _Rei stopped as a wayward image of Minako popped into her head.

**You must see it now. Even in a sacred meditation or correspondence, these distractions continuously lead you astray.**

_'I apologize! But... I... I would need more time to stop...'_

**It is not necessary to stop the emotions you feel, as long as they are pure. However, thinking of things you do not need, at a time that it is unnecessary, will be fatal before long.**

Rei's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. _'I... do not understand. What is it that you want me to do?'_

**Make peace. Confront that which worries you so, and no matter the consequences, leave that needless worry behind you.**

Rei's eyes widened unseeingly. _'You want me to... confess?'_

**If that is what is required, then you know what you must do.**

Rei gasped as all the air in her lungs left in one rushed swoop. She breathed in air greedily as her room came into focus.

"Rei-chan..."

Rei blinked and swirled her head, only to touch noses with Minako, whose face was quite flushed for some reason. Her lips were parted in the most... Rei mentally shook out those thoughts from continuing. She looked down to survey the situation, and froze accordingly.

Minako's right hand was fondling her breast, as the other firmly remained at her hip... Rei's topmost leg was sandwiched between Minako's legs...

If it were possible, Rei's entire body would have flushed at this moment. No wonder she dreamt of tentacle monsters... she was completely trapped.

Rei blinked again and carefully studied Minako's features. Expel these unnecessary worries? Did that mean her Kami-sama knew it would all turn out all right in the end?

Rei reached up carefully moved aside a stray lock of hair that was marring her view of the idol's face. _Maybe... no, Kami-sama would not be wrong. His advice, his warnings, have always helped me in the past. So... _Rei couldn't help but smile as she relaxed, soaking up the moment while she could. _I wonder how she would react, if I told her... _She let the hand fall onto the idol's shoulder.

"Minako..."

Rei's eyes flew open when Minako jerked violently, her sandwiched leg coming up to knee her. She winced, but looked carefully at Minako's expression.

She was in pain.

A dream turned nightmare.

"Minako!"

Minako didn't seem to hear her.

Rei tried to shake her out of it... to no avail. In fact, Rei caught the first glimpse of tears pooling around her eyes.

"Minako, wake up!"

Minako, seemingly without trying, curled up, her head coming into contact with Rei's chest.

"Don't... don't leave..."

Rei went rigid for a moment, before she tried to shake Minako out of it gently. "Minako?"

Minako tightened. "Please... I need you..."

Rei stopped again. _'No matter what the consequences... He said...' _Rei smiled a little and bent down her own head close to Minako's ear. _'Leave these worries behind.'_

"I won't. If you need me, I won't. Not ever, Minako."

Rei felt Minako's body relax at that. _'Can she really hear me?'_

She heard the change in Minako's breathing. "Minako..."

Minako stirred, and slowly they both leaned their heads back.

And were held captive by each other's eyes.

_What is this feeling?_

_The feeling that..._

Rei continued to watch Minako watch her.

_That if I let it..._

Minako slowly raised a hand towards Rei's face, her eyes unwavering. "Don't move, she whispered."

_Something good will happen?_

The hand went beyond her lips, beyond her eyes, towards her hair. Rei winced as Minako tugged one of the strands out, bringing it down to look at it before smiling. "You're getting old."

:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:

"Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm."

"Head hurt too?"

A groan in response.

Makoto sighed, letting her hand loosen its hold on Ami's.

"Mako-chan..."

"Hm?"

There was a pause, during which Makoto allowed herself to finally open her eyes. Ami's were already open and watching her.

"Ami? What is it?"

Ami placed her other hand over Makoto's, enveloping that single hand in both of hers. "There's... there's something I want to tell you... before we leave today. While we're still alone."

Makoto's eyes softened unconsciously as she smiled. But it was not a smile of hope. Not now. "What is it?"

"First..." Ami brought the hand up to kiss the back of Makoto's hand. "I'm sorry. Sorry that our situation is what it is. But I wouldn't dare change it for selfish purposes. Not when I know that every negative thing happens to pave the way for something positive. Because I want to believe in that balance... I'm sorry."

"Ami-chan-"

Ami squeezed the hand briefly, asking without words for Makoto to let her finish. "Second... I want to tell you clearly. I-"

They both went rigid as the phone started going off. They looked at each other.

"That's Rei's phone, right?"

"Should we pick it up?"

"But it's not... It's still early isn't it?"

The phone continued to ring, much to the annoyance of two girls who had been trying to forget that the latter half of getting heavily drunk was dealing with hangovers.

Makoto sighed and got up, Ami not noticing until too late that Makoto had slipped through her fingers.

In more than just the literal sense.

Makoto opened the door and walked the short distance to the main hall, where the phone was ringing. _'Doesn't Rei hear it?'_

She picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Hino shrine..."

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto blinked, winced, and then gaped upon recognition. "Motoki? Wha- why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"Augh, I'm sorry Mako-chan, but Mrs. Ikawa is here and she's demanding to talk to you about something or other and she won't let me even hear the details of it..."

Makoto groaned. She could _not_ deal with Ikawa so early in the morning... especially with _this_ sort of headache... "Put her on the phone for a minute, will you?"

"Ah, yes, sure. Sorry Mako-chan, I know I said I could handle the shop but...!"

"I know, I know. Just put her on already."

There was a fumbling as possession of the phone switched over.

"Mrs. Ikawa?"

"Makoto! Thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if I had to talk to this bumbling idiot of a husband any longer."

Makoto chuckled warily. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience, Mrs. Ikawa. By any chance did Motoki tell you why I wasn't there to open the shop up myself?"  
"Eh? Ah... He muttered something I couldn't quite catch about a friend or something or other."

Makoto forced a smile as if Ikawa was right there in person. "Mrs. Ikawa, I apologize but I'm currently out of town at the moment visiting a sick friend. You understand of course, that even if I were to fly on over right now, I would be forced to make you wait an indecent amount of time, right?"

"A sick friend? Out of town? Well then, why didn't you just say so! I understand, mm, mm, I understand perfectly. It just so happens that my dear friend's daughter is also sick with..."

Makoto bit back a sigh as Mrs. Ikawa started going off into one of her famous long-winded rants again. "Mrs. Ikawa," she interrupted, "What was it that you came in so early for?"

"Ah, I wanted to pick up the..." Ikawa coughed nervously, "the order we talked about before. It's ready, isn't it?"

"Ah..." Makoto nodded a little in understanding. "That's right, I forgot to tell Motoki about that. It's ready. I even packaged it up for you too, before I left."  
"You did? What a dear! Now if only your husband were as-"

Makoto twitched. "Mrs. Ikawa? If you'll hand the phone back to Motoki, I can tell him where it is. Unless there's something else that you need me for?"

"Well now that you mention it..."

About twenty minutes later, Makoto was finally granted the liberty of bidding her best and most annoying customer goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Done?"

Makoto looked over to see Ami dressed in last night's clothes and holding out some pills and a glass of liquid she knew she wouldn't want to know the contents of.

As she took it, she answered, "Thanks. And yes, I'm done, thank God. I should take the rest of the day off just for taking that phone call." Makoto threw back her head to swallow the pills and chase it down with as much of the acerbic concoction as she could before the taste caught up with her. "So? What were you saying before?"

Ami shook her head with a smile. "I'll tell you later. Usagi's up."

Makoto's eyes widened in disbelief. "At this hour!"

Ami nodded. "It surprised me too, but apparently she had a bad dream- harmless really, but bad nonetheless. I already gave her the medicine."

Makoto sighed, downing the rest of the drink down before shaking her head. "What about Rei and Minako?"

Ami looked in the direction of Rei's bedroom. "They haven't come out yet. And considering how Rei has been so rudely barged in on so often lately..."

Makoto smiled understandingly. "Let sleeping lionesses lie, right?" She started towards the kitchen. "Well, I might not stay the whole day, but I can at least go for some breakfast. Want to help, Ami?"

Ami picked up the pace to walk alongside her. "You'll need it to feed Usagi-chan on time. You might want to freshen up first though."

Makoto looked down at her garb and stopped dead in her tracks. She rather rapidly turned around and walked back to the bedroom. "Go on ahead of me and see what there is to use that's breakfast worthy."

Ami waved in understanding as she continued on. Her smile dropped from forced to sad as Makoto stepped into the bedroom. "You make me wish Fate would change her mind, Mako-chan..."

:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:OOO:

"Ah, Ami-chan! You're back!"

Ami blinked, watching the scene in front of her.

In the five, ten minutes she had left, three plates of omelettes had appeared on the counter, with more being made on the stove.

It was then that it hit her- somehow, in the grogginess of the morning, she had forgotten that Usagi was very much the accomplished housewife now, with cooking included in her schedule. Ami then wondered if it wasn't a dream that had awoken their princess, but habit that she was too embarrassed to admit to. Well, embarrassed until someone like Rei would tease her about being late... then she would surely boast about it in her own defense.

Makoto was also surprised when she came in, remembering late as well. It couldn't be helped; old habits died hard, though this was a pleasant change.

Usagi set the last two plates on the table Ami and Makoto had moved the others to, in the main room. "Rei-chan and Minako-chan still aren't up yet?"

Ami smiled. "Let them be," she murmured as Usagi went to go wake them up. "I think they had the longest night out of all of us, anyway."

Usagi looked down at the waiting plate. "Should we wait for them? Or..."

Makoto considered the possibilities. Usagi's stomach growled.

Chuckling nervously, Makoto stood up. "I'll go knock, and if they answer, we'll wait. If not, we'll eat first, all right?"

Ami and Usagi made their murmurs of assent.

Makoto walked down the hall, inching closer and closer to her target...

Her hand was raised to knock when she heard it.

"H-hey! Watch where you're putting those ha- AH! Rei-chan, I said stop already!"

"Come back here and- Oof!"

A/N: -bows- And now I shall take my leave for the week. n.n Wishing you a fun time in my absence... Ciao!


	12. It's Not Like That

A/N: n.n Mm... I felt like updating, so here goes. n.n

**DarkElena:** Ah... is that what happened? XP No worries- curious thing: The thought of you reviewing a one-two liner like that was just as satisfying as seeing the long reviews. n.n Of course, explanations and expounding that long reviews permit are an added bonus...

Did it seem unresolved:innocent look: Well, maybe this is how I felt when I realized this was not going to be a one-shot story...9.9 Besides which, resolutions tend to go at the end, and it's not over yet, right. n.n

Just checking, but is eye-twitching generally a bad thing? The tentacle monster threw me off too... but I was just imagining Minako entangling her limbs around Rei's... and well, you know. 9.9

n.n I live for ruining moments. There's a surprising amount of satisfaction in doing it... though I doubt I'd sing the same tune if I had no control whatsoever over what happens next so... n.n

AH! Motoki! That reminds me! I finally finished downloading the PGSM Omake 5-8 and Usagi-chan called **Motoki the comic relief**! That proves it! There is no reason whatsoever as to why Mako-chan of all people should be subjected to the torture that is to be marrying Kame-otaku-chi! XO! ... :sweat: Yes, I do favor Mako-chan over Motoki. What of it:cough: but technically, he's competent enough for regular customers just not the really picky ones. But meh, the details aren't important.

:nods about Usagi: It just so happens that I didn't remember until Mako and Ami did, that she /did/ announce herself as an apprentice housewife in the Special, so being two years after /that/... n.n

:blinks innocently: Why are you reading more into Ami's comment than me:whines: All /I/ meant was that since they were the ones to finish the last of the food and stuff, that meant they stayed up just a little longer than the rest, ne? 9.9 Nothing more, honest. It seems it'd take a major earthshaking trauma to bring Ami out of shy mode, ne? But it also reminds me of the recap in the omake, where Ami says "Usagi-chan, Ohayo!" for the first time... ... it was even more amusing than when I first watched it...

I do so wonder how Mako-chan is going to take this too... such a pickle... n.n And I'm sure you can tell by now that I love creating misunderstandings and the like too. I just need to learn to draw it out longer before the truth is revealed thus allowing the misunderstanding to solidify... :D...n.n

Gah! Now it's a branding iron? XO! Do you do this to everyone you review? Ah, but thanks again for reading (and sorry I forget to thank all the other times; I really do appreciate it)

**TeresaKaiju:** Well, it's about time Kami-sama stepped in for His priestess' mindset. It really is distracting... and besides, if /someone/ doesn't start confessing soon I might have to get violent with the author- Oh wait. That's me, isn't it. XC Well then! I'll just have to recruit help... hmm... The telephone do stinketh it does. But it's there for that reason, be it interrupting good wake-up calls or summoning raging annoyances a.k.a. Customers... Mm :nods: I'm sure it'll work out somehow too. n.n

**pretend2besome1:** Me:shocked look: Love to tease:wonders if there was any concrete evidence in the past of thus: 9.9 n.n I do so love the sweet-to-funny moments myself. I wish I could find more people that write like that... without the presence of a third party barging in at an opportune moment either. "If Sailor Senshi can no longer save the world, then we are left with no choice: It must be via comic relief." 9.9 Or whatever, you know. The trick to overcoming cliffhangers is to pretend you don't see the cliff. :3 Of course... that may result in other :cough: complications...9.9;;

**royaldestiny: **I actually know the answer to that! It's...! Wait. :pause to think: Um... :concentrates harder: What a pity, it seems to have left my memory in the last handful of days. n.u; Oh wells! Maybe it'll come up again later!

**Lokiador:** No... she doesn't, does she? Well she /is/ the incarnate of the Senshi of Passion after all. It's just a matter of realizing that she's /returning/ something rather than just /giving/ something. :sigh: A long road ahead indeed...

... You guys put so much drama on my lil romantic comedy... I dunno whatever I shall do... n.n;; We'll see, I suppose, ne?

**Cheeruplilemokid:** n.n glad to hear you like it. And I would so hate to not live up to my ideology for teasing at just the right moments... and some of the wrong moments... n.n

**trp0522:** n.n; It seems that sudden ruined moment is cause for reviewing ne? Hmm... you know, you really shouldn't give me ideas this way. It's bad for your health, in the long run. Not that I mind... in a way. n.n

A/N: Hmm... okay! I do so hope I can end this relatively soon. I don't want to drag it into my school time... :sigh: And then it'll be another year before I come back... n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter Twelve

_Makoto walked down the hall, inching closer and closer to her target..._

_Her hand was raised to knock when she heard it._

"_H-hey! Watch where you're putting those ha- AH! Rei-chan, I said stop already!"_

"_Come back here and- Oof!"_

Makoto cringed as she heard a large crash. She decided to bite the bullet and knock. "Rei? Minako?" At least they were awake... "Are you guys alright?"

"That hurt..." Makoto thought she heard Minako mutter.

"It's your own fault for trying to escape punishment."

Makoto could feel the beads of sweat start to trickle down her neck. _Looks like they don't have much in the name of hangovers... _She tried knocking again, this time harder. "Rei! Minako!"

There was a very distinguished squeal from within, most likely from the realization that they weren't as alone as they thought. _What _are _they doing in there? _Makoto couldn't help but wonder.

She coughed and then announced, now that she had their attention. "Breakfast is ready and on the table. Come when you're ready," she paused, thinking of all the things she'd heard through the door, and sighed. "Ready and decent, alright?"

As she was met by silence, Makoto took it as a sign that she could leave, having safely delivered the message. It wasn't until she was turning the corner when Rei's unmistakable shout called after her, "It's not what you think!"

_And just how would you know what I'm thinking..._ Makoto couldn't help but think, continuing down the hall, _if you weren't fully aware of what you were really doing?_

"Ah, Mako-chan? How is it?" Makoto sighed as she leaned down to sit. Usagi added, "Are they up? Will they be coming out soon?"

Makoto took a sip of her orange juice. "Yeah, they're up. I don't think it'll be long before they come out, either. They seemed to be in the mood for rushing..."

Ami frowned at Makoto's indifferent expression. "Mako-chan?" Makoto looked over at her questioningly. "Did they really say that?"

Makoto waved it off. "Just wait- they'll be out soon..."

True to her word, Rei and Minako followed shortly thereafter, still combing out stray tendrils of hair.

But of course, before that could take place, Makoto _had_ to relate what she had overheard to their housewife of a leader, in thanks for cooking breakfast.

Which is how the rumored duo arrived to hearing Usagi exclaim, "EHH! Rei-chan and Minako-chan stayed up all night playing Be-De-eSu-eM games!"

If there was ever a moment for time to freeze, this would be one of those moments.

It was then that Usagi turned back to her 'thinking pose'.

Actually, it would be more accurate to describe it as her 'airheadedly clueless' pose.

Thus her time-unfreezing-and-refreezing phrase. "Eh? What does BDSM mean?"

Strangely enough, both Rei and Minako knew exactly what that meant, though they both started to blush furiously at that.

Rei jumped forward to defend, "Where the heck did you get _that_ from! It's not true! Not true at ALL!"

The dream with the tentacle monster resurfaced.

The other girls were left to wonder what _really_ happened, to make Rei blush again.

Makoto asked for the sake of the others.

The blush increased.

Minako coughed into her hand, her idol experience finally grabbing hold of her. "Oh, come off it, everyone. You don't honestly believe Rei-chan and I have that sort of relationship, do you?" _Though... it might be... interesting, to say the least..._

Makoto shrugged. "All _I_ said was I heard something about punishment, a loud noise, and struggling.." She sipped her coffee. _I hate it when I have to listen to Mrs. Ikawa in the morning... I can't help but shake the feeling that it does something not-positive to my mood... Or rather, my mouth... so sorry girls, but it looks like you're today's victims..._

Whatever the case, it most certainly did not help when even Ami was putting on a thoughtful look. A _genuinely_ speculative look.

Meanwhile, Minako tried to explain, her occasionally twitching eye the only indication that she was not meant to take this sort of talk so often as it had been brought up in the last few days. "About that... I was really just teasing Rei-chan a bit because I found a white hair on her and Rei-chan got embarrassed and started tickling me... you know, like how we were before Ami-chan arrived. It was innocent; it really was. I honestly don't know how you could have gotten any ideas about us staying up _all_ night either- we went to bed not long after you guys did, after all."

The doctoral thoughtful look's cause came into the light. Ami looked up. "I see... that makes sense, but... a few hours ago, when everyone should have been asleep, I woke up and went for a glass of water... and I heard..." At this point, Ami stopped, realized what she was saying, and looked down at her lap while blushing. Not nearly as hard as the Love and Passion duo though, each remembering their respective dreams. The sort of dreams that you did not share, even with friends as close as these, much less so over breakfast.

Which reminded Minako's stomach, who growled, _Feeeeeeed me._

Minako put a hand to her stomach as she smiled. "Rather than talk about that, can we eat?"

As the two (privately-nervously) joined the others at the table, coincidentally next to each other again, they were all given the OK to start.

Oddly, the subject was not brought up again for the duration of the meal.

Rei was still not sure what Ami had heard.

And she was not sure she wanted to answer with her alibi if she got enough nerve to bring it up again.

Minako, sipping her morning tea, was the very image of calmness.

Even though she was likely even more embarrassed than Rei inside, considering how the nature of her dream, frighteningly vivid, might have resulted in some rather loud moans on her part.

Which reminded her that she had to definitely make sure to take a good, thorough shower before she left for the day.

"Minako? Minako-chan?"

The idol blinked and came back to the situation at hand, particularly, the hand being waved in front of her. She smiled. "I'm sorry; I must have spaced out for a moment. What did you say?"

Usagi did not seem at all phased at Minako's lack of attention as she enthusiastically asked a normally mundane question. "When do you have to leave for work today?"

"When?" Minako thought about it, long and hard. She looked up with a smile. "I'm not sure... after we finish here I'll have to call my manager and see."

"You don't know your own schedule?"

Minako scoffed without thinking. "What sense in there in having more than a handful of people working directly under you, not even to mention all those distantly in the same network, if you can't make use of them? Of course I don't remember everything on my schedule- my manager has my day planner."

Rei continued to eat, apparently choosing to end that string of conversation. Breakfast was soon finished, and Makoto helped Usagi wash the dishes while Ami and Minako showered before getting ready to go to work. Minako apparently had a full schedule today, to make up for all the other days.

Ami left first, telling them that she'd try to meet up with them all again before Minako had to leave.

Incidentally, Makoto was called back on an urgent emergency that only she could deal with in person, so when Rei asked for another moment of Minako's time, Makoto ended up being the second person to leave. As if it were some strange twist of fate, Usagi-chan also had to leave, something about having plans to shop for a small anniversary (small origin of an anniversary, not necessarily a small present) gift, and she'd leave the shrine to Rei.

And so, Minako and Rei sat on the porch, their feet dangling as they looked out on the brisk autumn weather.

Minako asked what she wanted to talk about, but Rei didn't say anything. They sat in silence, soaking in each other's presence.

And then, nonchalantly, as if she were discussing the weather, Rei asked, "Tell me ahead of time. Do you have any intention of returning here after your day is done?"

Minako blinked, looking over at the priestess. _Is she... why...?_ "Is it a bother?" It suddenly occurred to Minako that she should have asked this before staying over the second night. Rei had only let her stay over the first night back because... well actually, Minako didn't really know, as they hadn't talked _that_ much, as intended, before going to sleep.

Rei's eyes shot open nonetheless at the quiet tone of her question. "No! I mean, it's not that. Not really. I..." Rei scratched her cheek, trying to figure out how to say this without another misunderstanding resulting from it. Even though the people most likely to misunderstand were already gone. "Umm... Artemis must be lonely, right? You didn't bring him, so..."

Minako blinked again, this time in a different sort of surprise. Her hand slowly went up to her mouth, her eyes impossibly widening with each second. "Artemis! I can't believe I..." She stopped, lost in thought again. "I dropped him off at Usagi's house with Luna on the way from the airport... Usagi-chan was out on an errand, and I didn't want to disturb them that night, so..."

Rei formed a wry frown. _And yet it was perfectly okay to bother me. _She struggled to ignore the part of her that said, _Who cares? You wanted to see her and you were up anyway, so what does that matter?_

It also didn't help that at just that moment, Minako looked over to her with an apologetic smile. As everyone is well aware, Minako-chan's smile is a deadly weapon against any of her purely devoted fans. As the collection would reveal, Rei was one of those fans.

And so Rei kissed her shields goodbye with a customary blush, hidden by a quick look at the garden. "It's starting to get cold these days, isn't it."

Minako smiled, looking at her best friend. "Thank you."

Rei blinked and looked back at Minako, which was a mistake and yet not. "What for?"

Minako leaned closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. "For putting up with me these last two nights."

Rei scoffed and turned her head away. "I've been 'putting up' with you since the day I met you. One or two nights isn't going to change that."

Minako leaned back, though she was still fairly close to the priestess. As her finger doodled on the freshly wiped wooden floor, she whispered, "Let me pay you back then. For troubling you. For depending on you."

Rei, like a diseased addict, looked back at that which killed her defenses. Minako didn't meet her glance. Rei sighed, returning her gaze to the sky above. "Is it still open?"

Minako blinked hard at that. Sometimes, it was _very_ disconcerting to try to understand Rei's roundabout way of avoiding and returning to the subject at hand. She couldn't help but smile as she thought, _Is she like this after observing how I acted while I still had my mask up with her? When I tried convincing foe and friend alike that I was the princess? _"What is?"

The blush began to creep back into Rei's expression. "You know now. That I've been collecting. So there's no point in hiding it. Would you really give me free tickets?"

A very, very, _very_ amused grin appeared on Minako's face, blossoming from nothing. Rei saw this out of the corner of her eye and immediately went beet red.

"Well if you're not going to stay- I might as well go to the concert, and if I can save money via connections then..."

"Connections, huh?" Minako leaned over again, this time to whisper in Rei's ear, "Is that all I am to you?"

She hadn't meant it to come out that way. Really at all, if she had the time to think about it, but something about Rei's demeanor drew out the reckless side of her. Or maybe it'd been waking up next to her after having that dream...

Regardless, Rei's blush increased, though this time, she had no defenses with which to call forth a cloud of dust and run for the hills in the confusion.

"I..."

Rei took a deep breath. Minako waited, suddenly curious as to what Rei might say. She, in her curiosity, did not stop to consider that her proximity to the speaker might be interfering with the necessary thought capacities of said speaker.

Suddenly, as inspiration hit the priestess, she broke into a smile and leaned forward, kissing the idol on her ear. "Payback. And no, I hardly think of you as a business connection. However, for the sake of holding something over the heads of those little brats, it'd be nice to have something other than my collection to show for it."

_Is bragging rights any better than being used as a business connection?_ Minako smiled softly, leaning forward to rest her chin on Rei's shoulder. "How many do you want?"

"Can I get one backstage pass?"

A/N: n.n Any better? They didn't get interrupted this time... :is innocent enough to believe that that's the only possible problem: n.n So! I leave you to it for another week or so! Ja ne!


	13. Gimme a Penny for My Thoughts

A/N: Hmm.. Day 6... :shrugs: Time to get back for a bit I guess. Alright, let's see here...

**GB Keeper: **:grins: hey, if the insinuation fits...9.9 n.n

**DarkElena: **Hmmm... you know, for some reason, I hesitate to thank you for the special treatment... n.n;;; Mm... ermm... moving on...!

Hmm... indeed... how /did/ Usagi come up with that? AH! Maybe a certain someone mentioned it in passing after a similar description of "what happened" and all she got was the acronym but not the meaning? n.n fufufufu...

Hmm... I think she might've caught the tail end of some of their moaning, no doubt... gosh darn incriminating dreams... :shakes head hopelessly: I wouldn't be surprised if something more than that got past the sleep barrier either... in the dead of the dawn...9.9

:instantly puts up the innocent face: What? Evil? Who:looks left and right: It's just me-desu! XO! The little angel that could... 0:) Complications and subtext? Hmmm... that's bad? 0:o? And only 'sometimes'?

:puts up a cheesy grin and a V for Victory sign at being 'pointedly looked' at: n.n

O.O...! XO! Wh-where were you keeping that! XO noo--! And how is that related to BDSM! That could very well KILL me! XO! T-T I'm too young for a maiden device...

... the next time I somehow work in torture devices into one of the stories my best friend reads, I'm going to blame all my contraptions on YOUR influence this time around. :huffs: It was bad enough when I'd injected certain girl-girl whipping sessions and then couldn't remember where the idea had come from... :grumble grumble:

:sighs: I'm just lucky I'm a compulsive story-teller. Unless I scrap the whole thing and rewrite it, I normally don't leave any one story unfinished. :nods:eyes the weird spiky mummy tomb thing warily:

**pretend2besome1:** Why a backstage pass? Isn't it obvious? So she has yet another thing to wave in front of her pupils' faces. Well, that, and maybe a little... mm... more...9.9

**Silent Fate: **n.n I don't intend to become a full-fledged stay-rooted-to-a-writing-console-and-only-write sort of author, but I do hope to publish something or other in the future if I can. n.n And tankies for reading. :idly wonders how one can be 'forever silent' if one steps forth to review: ... :shrugs and grins:

**trp0522:** ehhh-hh? What fun is having things to torment kiddies with if you give them the same things:O! That goes against the principles of evil-doi- Er... not that I would know anything about such principles...9.9...:whistles innocently:

**Lokiador: **:nods: a week. And since it's been about a day and two nights... time tis ticking.

:nods: Well you can't very well enjoy the time you're spending if you're all worked up over the deadline, right:nods to self:

fanfics make me lazy. n.n;; Lazy makes me predictable. And just because you've seen it before doesn't mean all will end exactly as you think of it... and Motoki was that way from the start. n.n

And I don't intend to evolve them /that/ much, so don't get your hopes up. n.n; I have to end this in the next few weeks, remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter 13 (O.o Go away bad luck! Shoo shoo!)

"_Connections, huh?" Minako leaned over again, this time to whisper in Rei's ear, "Is that all I am to you?" _

_Suddenly, as inspiration hit the priestess, she broke into a smile and leaned forward, kissing the idol on her ear. "Payback. And no, I hardly think of you as a business connection. However, for the sake of holding something over the heads of those little brats, it'd be nice to have something other than my collection to show for it."_

Is bragging rights any better than being used as a business connection? _Minako smiled softly, leaning forward to rest her chin on Rei's shoulder. "How many do you want?"_

"_Can I get one backstage pass?"_

Minako blinked in surprise, leaning back to look at Rei, who was now avoiding her gaze, scratching her cheek as if she had lost the confidence that allowed her to ask the question in the first place.

"Just for you? Then Usagi-chan and the others-"

"Don't." Rei took a deep breath and returned to looking at Minako, steadily keeping their eyes locked on one another. "I... I want to see you... before you go on."

Minako lost herself, just for a moment, in her opposite's eyes. To say they were deep, would be a physical impossibility, but in the same breath, there was something in them that made her heartbeat marginally quicken. Her eyes started to close, but stopped halfway, that having been enough to break the spell that bound her. She raised a delicate eyebrow in dubious amusement. "See me? As in seeing me change into my concert outfit? I had no idea you were so-"

"Th-that's not what I meant!" In her sudden outburst of denial, Rei's precarious hand that was propping her only slightly over Minako's thigh slipped, causing her arm to coast away from her, crushed underneath Minako's shoulder as she fell over the idol. She sighed warily, looking away with a blush before trying to get up again. However, trapped was trapped, and unless Minako let her arm go...

"This seems to have been happening a lot lately, hasn't it? Since I got here?"

Rei huffed, tugging her arm uselessly. Under her breath she muttered, "A curse from Kami-sama for housing an idol in a sacred shrine."

Minako smiled at that. Pointedly putting a little pressure on the trapped arm, she grinned. "I'll let you up if you answer. What would you have to say to me that you can't do right now?"

Rei still looked away. "You're already running late."

"My manager is used to it- and understands after I've been gone from Japan for so long. So tell me."

Rei didn't move. "It's a... a good luck charm, of sorts. But it has to be right before the event takes place."

Minako studied Rei's profile, wondering if she was trying to lie. She could normally tell right off the bat, but this...

She closed her eyes with a smile and sat up, sliding out from under the shrine priestess. "That'll do, I suppose. Am I allowed to drop by tonight? I won't ask to stay over; I should retrieve Artemis as well... But after work, I can give you a special pass to get past my security no matter where I am, for no matter how far into the future."

Rei's eyes widened as she sat up, staring at her. "Y-you, are you sure? If it happened to get stolen..."

Minako grinned and winked. "I said it was special, didn't I? Don't worry about that- I'll make it foolproof-secure."

Rei eyed her dubiously for a moment before closing her eyes. "I... I suppose I'll trust your judgment on that then. I'll be at the shrine for most of day and evening, so don't worry about not reaching me. Don't overwork yourself, all right?"

Minako nodded as they both stood up. "Yes, yes, I know. It's not a hard routine; we already went over most of it before I flew over anyway. It's just making sure I have the loose ends ready. Just tell me- how many regular 'good' seats should I reserve? Usagi and everyone, if they can make it, would be four... and I'm guessing your students would be another four?"

Rei scoffed and stuffed her hands into her large sleeves. "Those brats don't need special attention. Yesterday morning was bad enough."

Minako scolded lightly, "Tsk, tsk, their teacher isn't one to talk, what with the whole- MM!"

The idol wrinkled her nose in disapproval as Rei clamped her hand over her mouth. "Don't mention it! You'll jinx me somehow. Don't say a word to _anyone_ about that, all right? _Anyone._"

Minako sighed as she used both her hands to pry off Rei's. "_I_ promise, but you know, I'm not the one you should worry about. Now _Usagi_ would probably..."

Rei bit her lip, turning away. "I'll take care of her later..."

"Don't go maiming any princesses, old or new, now Rei-chan... okay, time to go." Minako nodded, as if to herself. "I'll see you later, all right, Rei-chan?"

Rei turned back and nodded as Minako stepped off and started heading towards the entrance. "...Bye."

-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-0—000-----

_That idiot! This one too! _Rei growled softly in the privacy of her room. _I'm going to have her hide for this..._

Rei leaned back from her two boxes by the closet, one's contents being in obviously better shape than the other. With a sigh, she stood up and clapped her hands together to draw forth the necessary determination for the 'problem' set before her. "Quarantine finished. Now then... Where was my cleaner set...? I'm sure I left it on this shelf... Geh." Her fist clenched, eye twitching, as she looked upon the open wreckage of her renovated first aid kit. Several bottles had somehow leaked from the fall, mixing their un-salvageable fluids together.

_Calm down, Rei, calm down... Kami-sama knows you shouldn't loose your cool... no matter _what _happens. Only bad things will happen if I do..._

Rei started putting the containers, broken or not, into the kit they had fallen from. After some rag-and-soap scrubbing did what it could to remove not only the puddles but most of the smell from the mat, Rei set about making a shopping list. Within fifteen minutes, the boxes had been pushed back into the storage closet, and she was casually dressed to go on a shopping errand. Naturally, she made sure to hook the 'closed' rope into place at the entrance before leaving.

As she walked down the lane, her thoughts began to wander, as they were apt to do when idle for too long.

_'I swear I'm going to _kill _that airhead the next time she steps anywhere _near _my room again... almost half of them... half! Everything from cards, to CDs, to dolls...' _Rei clenched her purse with a death grip. Before, of course, remembering to calm down again. _'Breathe in... Breathe out... Bash her skull in... take the guts out... NO! Bad Rei! Bad! Come on think of something else... anything else... giving that idiot the time of thought is too much.'_

_--_I need you in my life...--

Rei stopped, as little memories of the last few days came back.

--My manager said I could come to Japan only on the condition that it was to rejuvenate my career by changing it into a... a duet.--

Rei shook her head, steadily moving towards the train station. _'She's insane if she thinks I'd actually agree to that.'_

--Having a partner to bounce chemistry off with, to interest fans. And who... who better to reflect a sort of chemistry... than my dear old friend, Rei?--

It shouldn't have meant much of anything, being called that. 'Partner'. But when she remembered that, for the most part, she and Minako had never been such, when it counted... not when she was acting as the Princess, throwing herself into caution and being swept away by the wind; not when she was dying, and should have had someone right there with her... though Rei would have come, if she had been told about it...; not... if she thought about it, they'd never sung a duet together, really. She had sung on the same stage as Minako, some weeks later, they had saved each other from lesser enemies, sure, but... But in the end... what was Minako thinking? Their styles were completely different besides; not fit for the same stage, side by side.

--**If that is what must be done, then you know what you must do.--**

Done... what was there to be done? Minako would be leaving after her final concert at the end of the week... and before that...

Rei blinked and looked up, wondering how she had stepped onto the now mobile train, with her thoughts so distracted.

She sat down at an empty bench, idly watching the scenery pass by.

--My manager might find me a different partner, someone I might grow to like, but not likely immediately.--

That meant... Minako already liked _her_. Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? She wouldn't have gone to her, asking for help, if there wasn't some compatible 'liking' between them.

--I might choose to end this here and now... and stay near you... living a relatively normal life.--

Rei shook her head, lightly banging her head back against the window. _Stop it... Why are these thoughts... these words in particular... suddenly coming back to me?_

--As long as I have a voice to sing with, and an audience to enjoy it, I will sing.--

A tangent memory linked this to a manga she owned in which some of the main characters had sung themselves hoarse, to the point of never being able to raise their voice, let alone sing, ever again.

_I will _not _let her die like that again. No matter what decisions we make... I will _not _let that happen._

But how did a shrine priestess protect an idol's health anyhow? Without being by her side all the time...

--There was a big accident so there's a lot of sudden patients...--

So Amy had said... she had also elaborated that same night that the hospital's reserves were nearly full and there was a rush to try to find another hospital to hold them after they'd finished the initial treatment. _But why that would suddenly pop up considering this string of thoughts..._

--If nothing's here to hold me down, I'm not allowed to stay.--

The train stopped, and Rei thoughtlessly stepped off.

Almost like a zombie, Rei walked up the stairs, and was met by a news press vendor.

She stared unseeing at the mini-poster that met her gaze.

She stared more, her eyes adjusting as she slowly started coming out of her own little world.

She grasped at the sheet... confusion became disbelief which was then transformed into a form of conviction.

"That's it!" All the pieces fell together in her mind's eye, as if she had solved a jigsaw puzzle with the guidance of Kami-sama Himself. A slow smile of anticipation spread across her face.

That was when she, of course, chose to look up.

And recoiled, hastily looking left and right as if she were a child who had realized her parents had disappeared at the fair.

After all, it couldn't have been _her_ feet to take her in front of this particular store, right?

Right. She offhandedly looked through the window at the wares.

And then vigorously shook herself, starting to turn away.

_'How absurd! Who and why would I be giving any diamond jewelry to?'_

A/N: Chuu! XO! Sorry for the wait! I hope this somewhat makes up for it... though I doubt it... n.n Matta raishuu! n.n Ciao!


	14. Have a Seat to Think and Talk

A/N: Wahhhhh :cries: school is going to rear its ugly head again soon... I have to really work at finishing this off, and finishing it off well. n.n;;

**DarkElena**: n.n :pretends not to cheer for causing a facefault :whistles innocently: 9o9... Convulated indeed, ne :tries to remember what it was that I thought up: Er... :cough: never you mind.

Living space? Not at all, just the stuff that was in the closet... :coughhercollectioncough: 9.9 But yeah, same difference. n.n Throw fluff? What good would /that/ do? That's like trying to throw feathers at someone. n.n Hmm... but yes, I do hope it's coming soon.

Bad influence? Not at all. n.n I had no intention of implying that. You're just plain influential. n.n In a borderline R-rated way.

:wonders if there's something about thumbscrews that's devious:

:looks it up in the handy dandy Wicky-pedia:

:stares agape in horror:

How do YOU know about all this stuff! ;o;

And tis fine if it ain't long, I just like hearing from you. n.n You have a dark way of brightening up my hour.

**pretend2besome1:** :O Ruined the moment? Really:rereads it: Ah... yeah, I suppose. But note, my second choice of genre after romance: humor. n.n When I try, I try, you know?

Assume that it means nothing and you won't be disappointed. n.n I only said she looked up to find herself there; I didn't say she was going to go in... yet. :shifty eyes:

**Teresa Kaiju: **I'm not purposely tormenting. :innocent grin: If you feel tormented, it's only because deep inside, you know you want to be. :D And yay for hookage. n.n

**Krampus: **Gonzo:has it feeling it means something so pulls out the Wicked-peed-ia again: ... :reads but doesn't understand the connection:gives up: **;o;** Tell me?

n.n Mm, I did like writing those nice fun thoughts. n.n Funfun imagining grown up Rei-chan who still gets annoyed by Usagi...

**Lokiador: **Ill? Where did you get that idea? No, no. That what make it too much of a jump from the angst drama, which I only put in there for variation. XO... But I do hope it works out the way I want to... weird things happen... u.u;;

Mm, thanks much for da support. Let's see where another chapter takes us. n..n

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter Fourteen.

_That was when she, of course, chose to look up._

_And recoiled, hastily looking left and right as if she were a child who had realized her parents had disappeared at the fair._

_After all, it couldn't have been _her _feet to take her in front of this particular store, right?_

_Right. She offhandedly looked through the window at the wares._

_And then vigorously shook herself, starting to turn away._

'How absurd! Who and why would I be giving any diamond jewelry to?'

"Good morning, can I help you with something?"

Rei jerked her head up. An older woman was leaning against the door frame to the store, smiling, or perhaps it would be better described as grinning, at her.

The priestess hastily waved her hands in protest. "Ah- no, no, not me. I was just passing by."

The woman paused, as if evaluating her, before nodding in acceptance. "Well, if you're sure. Feel free to come back any time, if you're not busy, Hino-san."

Rei stopped in her attempt to back away. "H-how do you know my name?"

She shrugged offhandedly. "Hino Rei, the local priestess that's braved the front pages of our newspapers. I only know what others know."

Rei absently wondered if this was some sort of shop secret for getting customers to come in.

Even if it was, she wouldn't be the one to admit aloud that it might _possibly_ be working.

The shop lady, realizing that her target had stopped, smiled again and straightened. "Hino-san? Have you changed your mind after all?"

At that, Rei froze, before hurriedly shaking her head. She turned away. "I-I have something to do n-now! G-Good day!"

The woman grinned to herself as the priestess none-too-elegantly stalked off. She walked back into the store, where she was met by the questioning gaze of her partner at the cashier.

"Well?"

The woman laughed and made a 'thumbs-up' sign afore heading towards the back for her morning cup of coffee. "She'll be back. 1000 yen that it'll be before the end of the week- no, the end of the day."

The cashier gave her a closed eye smile as she leaned against the glass counter. "I'm not frivolous enough to go against your customer intuition, Eika-chan. But to catch Hino Rei of all people... did you see what she was looking at?"

A hand popped out from around the corner of the doorframe. "Nothing in particular; she seemed to only be in the beginning stages of choosing something."

Her partner nodded thoughtfully. "Ne," she called to the back, "Which showcase should we put on for her today?"

There was a pause, and then Eika responded, "CBNGOF-200. The Birthstone edition. Ah, Rinka, where did you put the extra coffee filters?"

"On the bottom shelf in the corner next to the spare cups. That one? Are you sure, Eika? Why the Birthstone edition? And the CBNGOF line is..."

Eika poked her head into view with a grin, and for a moment, a fang protruded from between her lips. "Hino-san is a priestess- most donations go to the upkeep of her shrine, so she shouldn't have _that_ much spare money on her; not for our regular wares. Aside from that, there aren't any major gift giving holidays right now, and I don't think Hino-san is the type of girl who would look for a Christmas present more than a month in advance. So it's likely for an upcoming birthday. Thus, you have our Cheap But Not Gaudy Or Fake line. Y'see?"

Before Rinka could answer, Eika went back to getting her coffee. The woman stared at the open doorway before shaking her head in amazement. "You can't underestimate the deductive reasoning of a detective's daughter, I guess. I hope she's right; we need more business anyway."

She went to unlock the CBNGOF-200 case so as to place it in the special feature compartment.

OOO...OOO...ooo...OOO...OOO

Meanwhile, Rei's march had wound down to a simple stroll, lost in thought as she headed in the general direction of the shop she'd been planning to go to.

_'Jewelry is too much... I mean... Minako is... no matter how I...'_

A flash of a memory brought her back to an interview she had taped of the idol.

_Jewelry? Mm, yes, of course I'm fond of it- how many girls aren't? What's my favorite? Hmm... I've worn a lot, and each stone and style has its perks... well... I guess it's Topaz after all? _She laughed. _Favoritism towards my favorite color I guess?_

Rei shook her head, walking hurriedly past the double doors of the store, not realizing she'd started stomping again.

_'Besides that, why am I even thinking about Minako? All I did was look through a shop window... I do that all the time!'_

Rei glanced at the bottle in her hand, and realized that she had somehow accidentally picked up a bottle of the famous import Vi- she nearly threw the bottle back onto the shelf in her haste to separate herself from that which made her cheeks a flaming red.

_'Wrong aisle, wrong aisle, wrong aisle- for the love of Kami-sama!'_

She looked up at the aisle sign this time before embarking on the first step to her hunt for things-to-once-again-clean-up-after-Usagi-the-tornado.

As she was stepping out of that aisle, she caught sight of a pyramid of stuffed animals. Among that, she caught sight of a white cat plushie, though, upon closer inspection, she knew it wasn't like Artemis at all.

_'The Artemis-special-edition replica plushie I found last year was of much better quality than this- AUGH! Stop it! I'm just thinking of things related to Minako again! Enough!'_

By the time she left the store an hour later, bags laden with the necessary cleaning supplies, she was huffing in a guarded, yet agitated, way.

But then, what else could be expected, when she had ended up trying to time herself on how long she could operate without thinking of anything Minako-related, and repeatedly failed?

By the time she had reached the last store she needed to pay a visit to, her grandiose record was exactly...

Eleven minutes and ten seconds.

It could not have helped that advertisement of Minako Aino was doubled and even tripled in places in honor of her return for this week.

Usagi would pay for making her leave her shrine.

Rei caught sight of yet another poster and kicked a can that had the misfortune of being thrown on the ground in front of her.

If she had never left... if she didn't have to do this shopping...

Exhausted, she sat on a bench, the sun now high in the sky, enshrouding her in its light, though it wasn't particularly hot.

If she had stayed home... at least she could have thought in peace. Maybe even done some meditation.

She looked up. And groaned.

Rei sat there, staring at the sight before her, before eventually stepping up to the plate, crossing the street to the other side.

_'I feel like I've been cursed. If I have, I give up. I'm fatally lovesick and if I don't get things off my mind, I'll never be able to rest. Not with these thoughts.'_

She stopped and looked over at the sign propped beside the door. It read, 'Eika's Afternoon Romance Counseling- FREE'

She opened the door, distantly hearing the bell twinkle in announcement of her presence.

The woman she'd talked with this morning looked up and smiled at her. "Eika at your service. Are you here for the counseling or the jewelry?"

_'Kami-sama, if it is your doing that guided me here, give me the strength to endure it, too.'_

Rei cleared her throat and stepped closer.

"Counseling, I suppose."

UUU...nnn...UUU...nnn...UUU

Eika took a quiet sip from her coffee mug, nodding in understanding as Rei paused in her- well, you couldn't really call it anything else but a rant. She'd been holding it in for a long time.

Rinka watched, leaning against the back doorway, amazed at everything Rei had to say. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about, no matter how much nearly revealing the name had tripped the priestess up. Since she obviously didn't want to let it be known who she was babbling about, Eika had respected those wishes and only used 'this person' or 'him' generically to refer to her customer's love.

It was unfortunate however, that Rinka had to remind them of the time. Lunch hour would be over soon.

Eika glanced over at the woman as she took a step forward. _'Wait a minute,' _her look commanded, _'I'll have things settled before we have other shoppers in here.'_

Rinka obliged, continuing to polish the broach in her hands.

As if on cue, Rei was already winding down. "S- They'll be leaving again in a few days if I don't do anything... I want to do something for them... keep them from leaving if I possibly can... but... I... I don't..." The priestess sighed, looking up. "I just don't know if I have what it takes."

Eika waited a moment to see if she was really done. Then, she looked down at the brightly lit glass case between them that she'd been using as a coffee table.

"Hino-san... It's clear to me- and I'm aware, to you as well- that you're very much in love with this person. And I'll tell you this honestly; I've never heard such a detailed story without hearing any mention of a name or a profession, even if that's the problem. Ah- that's not a bad thing; I'm just mentioning it." Eika leaned forward, lacing her fingers together in a steeple. "But, Hino-san, I am quite confident that you have more than enough of 'what it takes' to make it work. Though it may take a little initiative on your part. Are you willing to do that?" _Obviously_, Eika answered herself.

Rei nodded. Then there was a pause, and Eika saw the look that she'd seen quite a few times doing her hobby. The panic from talking so much about private matters to a stranger.

Eika smiled. "As I assured you when I began, nothing uttered here leaves the confines of these walls without the permission of the speaker. Besides which, it is simply no one else's business. Now then," Eika straightened in her seat. "Let me affirm a few things in particular. This person is your friend as of currently. Do you want them to be more than that in the future?"

Rei looked down, inadvertently at the birthstone collection. "I... I don't know. If... if it comes to that... I'll be... be... happy, I guess. But right now, I just... want to find a way to keep them from leaving again." She spoke this in a whisper, but Eika heard every word.

"I see... If you were to confess, how do you think this person would react?"

Rei froze. _'How _would _the Goddess of Love react?' _"Well... if... if I think about it... I think they'd be... surprised... at first... but... they have really good intuition about love so... I think they would be able to... to... understand where it came from... at least... but... but in the end..." Rei let out a long exhale. "I'll probably be politely reje-"

"Wrong."

Eika had declared this with such dark conviction that it startled Rei into looking up.

Eika grinned pleasantly at her again. "Self-destructive thoughts are bad for people who are thinking of confessing, Hino-san. You should know more than anyone else; it's much like praying to Kami-sama- Please help me succeed on my test... even though I know without your help I'll fail..." The grin widened. "We have a special order coming in later this week that I think contains the perfect gift to your special person, but of course, you'd have to wait for that. It might be cutting it close, but I think we'd be able to make it. I'd show you a picture but the catalog is... erm... it's been misplaced for a bit."

"How much does it cost?"

Eika considered it. "How much was it...? Hmm... How much money do you have to spare?"

Rei froze.

Eika suddenly realized how that might have sounded and she quickly denounced it. "Ah, I don't intend to scam you of all your money or anything. Not in the least. I was just asking because... well... can you pay 200,000 yen by the end of the week?"

Rei's eyes nearly came out of her sockets.

Eika laughed. "I thought as much. So how much _are _you willing to spend? I promise it'll be worth your while."

Rei looked down, considering it.

Eika offhandedly murmured, "I was of the mind to suggest these birthstones here; they're all in the 20,000 yen range, but halfway through your monologue, I realized these wouldn't cut it for the quality of your love."

Rei was silent. Contemplating.

Eika went on. "You're famous and you've done many good deeds for the sake of charity and protecting in important times, but I understand you gave most of the money you received for spontaneous rescuing to charity organizations, so you don't have much now..."

Rei slowly clutched and unclutched her fists. _'Can I do it?'_

"I don't normally offer this, but if you would be willing to affiliate with our company for the sake of advertisement, I would be willing to stretch the payment time across an equally long timeline. That is to say, you may pay whenever you can in six months if your shrine endorses our store for six months."

Rei looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Eika nodded, smiling. "Nothing fancy; your own recommendation would be quite sufficient for us, via word of mouth. You're quite popular in this area, if you hadn't noticed."

Rei looked down again, fighting off a blush. When she looked up again, she cleared her throat. "I was just thinking... I still have about... 100,000 from the bit that I saved, as you said, from protection award payments. I was considering what I would do with it, since I intend to stay by my shrine, which has quite a sound donation base with which to care for it, but... I'm not sure if I want to spend it all towards one thing..." Rei smiled wearily. "But I think I can do it. They aren't the type to be bought by jewelry, but it'd be nice to get it for them, I think. Something different. And if everything works out... they'd be able to fund any cushioning I need to keep going should I be in need of help."

Eika paused. "Are you agreeing then?"

Rei smiled more firmly and stood up, soon followed in suit by Eika. "I'd be glad to advertise for you anyway, though the payment time extension will help me as well."

Eika smiled back, outstretching her hand. "A deal then?"

Rei nodded, meeting the offer to shake the woman's hand. "I do hope that if this piece that I haven't seen yet isn't what I like, I can pick something else?"

Eika grinned, not letting Rei's hand go. "Of course. That reminds me however. If it isn't too much trouble, might you come back, at this time, on... Wednesday and Friday? Those are the only times that I'm officially free and at a time that you might not necessarily be spending with your special person. I'd... aside from showing you are current selection, there are other things I'd like to discuss with you."

Rei let her hand go slack and Eika released her. "Discuss? Like what?"

Eika laughed. With a wink, Eika replied, "Tips on how to woo a princess. Hino-chan, you've never confessed to a girl before, right?"

In that moment, Rei made a very good imitation of a statue.

Well, more like a person petrified by aliens while trying to run in fear, but that's beside the point.

Rei gulped.

A/N: n.n Sorry it's a bit late again. Hope this helps. In the next chapter or two, I might fast forward a lot, or focus on someone else, I'm not sure, but it shall come to a head soon. I imagined a rough outline of how it will go down, but I warn you now- I _really_ want to finish this soon, even if it means not thinking through the "plausible" dealio. So... If I end up tying loose ends with knots, please forgive me ahead of time. -bows- As school begins in a week, I will do my best to see you again in a few days. Perhaps twice in the normal week. So if you plan to review, review quickly, onegai! XO! Lest you forget when the end comes!

Ciao!


	15. Take the Time to Freeze

A/N: Wahh:cries: I feel like a little kid who just realized that Santa not only wasn't real, but was a cheapskate who gave me old (yet cleaned) socks for the first present. Learning this after several years have passed. Wahh... I was just wandering around smuncensored dot commage and though I already knew things had been cut from the dub of the dear BSSM, I hadn't realized just how _bad_ it was. :cries more: Now, since it's been licensed to kingdom come, the subbed original seems nonexistent... and I wanna watch it! I can't help that when it aired around 1992 ish, I was on infant-level, and therefore the dub is all I know of (on the early levels) though I thankfully did seem some subbed later... though I don't remember it well...u.u... Wah... sorry for ranting, it's just... really irksome. Cuz I feel that any image I have of the Senshi from the anime is dubbified and therefore less cool-ified... and therefore... a misinterpretation without any way of correcting the knowledge. And I _do_ want to correct it. Since... when I don't think of PGSM Senshi it goes to the anime... u.u :deep breath: Ah, but enough of that. This is just an explanation saying... even if I didn't have school, this realization may kick me off any desire to write Sailor Moon related fanfics anywhere in the near future. After this one. May. We'll see. I'm finicky like that.

Now to the reviews...

**Lord of Nightmares: ** n.n My endings _are_ intending to leave some sort of catchy emotion, generally humor, so tis good, tis good. n.n And nice to hear from you again, L-sama. n.n

**Krampus:** :the obviousness of 'gonzo' hits... and then thumps self on forehead for missing that: "caring but manipulative, and super perceptive" You know... there's something about that that just tickles my humored bone. n.n Kyuu! I'll try, about the ending, I'm just saying, don't say I didn't warn you if a screw gets loose and something keels off the road we're on... 9.9; This story? "magnifico"? Hmm... well the review count and everything else definitely leans towards that. As does the fact that I get better with every story and this was done after one heck of a year of improving... but... :eventually shrugs: Whatever. Believe what you like. We shall see how it ends.

**Royal destiny:** Updating your own isn't a good habit you know:O! Timing's important too (it actually just works like an alarm clock for me... so I have a "deadline" to wake up and write) That should really be your first priority :nods:

**DarkElena: **n.n I do seem to have a habit of making fun, cool OC's... at least one per set in a story. n.n Or maybe it's a matter of choosing a supporting new cast member that's independent and strong enough (aka cool) to well, support the main cast without being supported themselves. They can go separate ways without too much hassle and breakage. n.n; And I'm rambling...

You know, about the "they" deal, I wonder if you could get away with it if the person you're talking about _just_ told you they were um... a hermaphrodite or a transsexual... so you used "they" to stop yourself from getting confused... 9.9 Though if the one you're talking to finds out who _they_ are... it might cause some awkward situations... u.n; Hrm...

Yup yup. And this is what Eika does for fun. It's her hobby, love counseling, so she's practiced at it. n.n And things come easy if you've practiced enough (generally)...

"Enjoy tormenting"? Me? I partake in no such enjoyment:O:mumbles something about torture chambers not being _my_ idea and such...: And the fun thing about coming out of denial is the confusion, so I like having it there. n.n She should be better for wear after Eika gets through to her though... I hope...

Only about the ancient:suddenly realizes I might be asking for things I don't want, but ignores the little voice: What about modern ones? Hmm... :idly wonders just _what_ types of books are finding their ways to your hands and _why_ you're reading them and such and such: ... :goes blue with dread: XP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter 15.

_Eika laughed. With a wink, Eika replied, "Tips on how to woo a princess. Hino-chan, you've never confessed to a girl before, right?"_

_In that moment, Rei made a very good imitation of a statue._

_Well, more like a person petrified by aliens while trying to run in fear, but that's beside the point._

_Rei gulped._

Rinka sighed. _She's stunned yet another victim._ "Eika-"

Eika looked over and mouthed, 'I know, sorry.' To Rei, who was still trying to stutter out an obvious question, she replied, "I've been doing this a long time, Hino-chan. Forced gender recognition is one of the easiest tricks in my book."

Rei stared in awe.

Eika laughed, twirling halfway around so as to go refill her coffee mug from the edge of a desk beside the back door. She remained in view, despite not looking Rei in the eye. "Of course, your reaction just now gave your secret away. Even if I hadn't already known and had been merely taking a wild guess just now, I would have learned it right there and then."

Rei fumbled and fell back onto her stool with a soft thud. She inwardly cursed herself for having been tricked so easily.

Rinka only shook her head hopelessly. "I think now would be a fine time to remind you two that it is nearing 1:30? Hino-san, I do hope you didn't have any appointments to keep..."

Rei blinked out of her daze to check her watch, and thus affirmed that Rinka was right. "I-I don't have any meetings for a few hours, but I should get going..."

The fire priestess took hold of her shopping bags and was about to make some sort of departing remark when Eika returned, coffee mug filled. "Wait a minute, Hino-chan."

It just occurred to Rei at that moment what Eika, a stranger, was referring to her as, but considering she had just spilled more of her beans, milk, and cats-out-of-bags than she had ever before, she let the nickname slide. For now.

Eika walked up to her, brandishing a business card between two of her fingers. With another toothsome smile, she stated in her low, naturally soothing tone, "Take this. I've taken a particular interest in your case, Hino-chan. Therefore, just for you, I'll leave my cell number open so you can update me on all the latest happenings with your love interest this week, so we can work all the closer towards your happy ending of sorts. This also has the store's website address on it in case you want to look through our online jewelry catalog in the mean time."

"Ah..." _I don't have a computer though... oh wells. Maybe I'll ask Ami if I can borrow hers for a little bit sometime... _"Thanks. Sorry for the trouble. Um.." _Shoot, what was her name again? I'm usually pretty decent at remembering names too..._

Eika smiled yet again and righted the card so that Rei could read it without holding it. "Kisekino Eika. Owner of this branch of Kiseki Jewels. Hmm... your hands are pretty full, aren't they? No, no, don't put them down. I like to hope that my special business cards get treated with enough respect that the numbers are legible after the fact, so I think I'll... ah, don't move now, all right?"

Before Rei could object, though Eika had already placed some sort of petrifying spell on her, the jeweler took the card and slipped it neatly into the lacy bra cup that was just barely peeking out from behind the semi-unbuttoned blouse. Assured that no simple passer-byer would be able to see it, Eika tapped it lightly with her knuckles before leaning back. Before doing so, however, she whispered, "There. Now take good care of it, won't you? I won't forgive Hino-chan if I find that an old geezer is calling my private line."

The blush came slowly, like how a horror film heroine painstakingly turns around to face the monster, but come it did. Full force. It went over the meter of endurance when Rei realized that she couldn't muster the indignation she usually would have in this sort of situation.

Then again, if she thought about it, _usually_...

No one would have ever gotten that close to her.

No one would have _tried_ to get that close to her.

Much less for taking a business card...

And leaving it _there_.

Rei could definitely feel it.

It was cold to the touch, and yet, it wasn't freezing in the least.

Eika continued to smile at her. Almost innocently. Almost.

Something like a cat who had just mutilated a rat and was waiting for you to comment on the carcass.

Maybe innocent wasn't quite the right word.

"Hino-chan?"

Rei snapped out of her daze. "A-ahm. I'll... I'll be going now. Th-thank you for your time, um, Kisekino-san."

Eika laughed pleasantly, holding a hand up to wave. "I'll be waiting. Though I hope you're aware, people who call me on my cell are generally on good enough terms with me to call me by my first name."

Rei was still very much flushed, and this did not help matters. So she simply bowed her head and turned to walk out.

Eika waited until the bell had tinkled to signal the younger woman's departure before sitting on the edge of Rei's stool, still somewhat warm.

She sipped her coffee with a soft purr of satisfaction.

Rinka's voice interrupted her musings. "Eika... are you _sure _your hobby isn't to break up couples as opposed to keeping them or bringing them together?"

Eika laughed softly, and took another sip without answering.

Rinka, dubious now, voiced, "Eika-chan?"

Eika had been watching the slightly swaying priestess head into the nearby train station. Only when her target was out of sight did she respond, "Of course I'm sure. That it's the latter. But can't I remind you that this is a no-profit hobby? I'm entitled to my fun."

Rinka sighed. "But why do you have to have fun with store customers?"

A longer sip of coffee was had. "What does it matter? All the clients in the past have come back for more, haven't they?"

Rinka fought back another sigh as she went to the computer in the back room to check the site orders. _Sure, but they all end up coming back for you, not the jewelry._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Minako? ... Oi, Minako!"

The idol blinked out of her daze and looked around. She realized she was driving just in time to avoid a head on collision, returning to the proper lane while ignoring the angry honking in her direction. _Angry honking is a good sign that I'm not recognized, but I guess I really shouldn't be spacing out while at the wheel._

Artemis sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

Minako smiled. "Sorry, Artemis. Nothing in particular. Today's schedule might have worn me out more than I realized, no matter how used to it I am."

Artemis looked up at his charge and shook his head. "I know you, Minako. That isn't a 'nothing' thought that's distracting you."

The smile waned a little, but it still remained as Minako continued the drive. "Maybe it was. But it's nothing now, considering I've forgotten it."

The white fluff of animated plush looked ahead from the passenger seat, though that meant nothing from his position. He knew she was lying again, like she had been increasingly more often ever since she had left Japan after the wedding. But there was only one thing she lied about. Before, she only lied about how affected she was by the illness, at least where Artemis was concerned. Now, she only lied, again concerning her feelings, about how affected she was by a certain priestess. Artemis only hoped it didn't have the same result. No, he didn't just hope for it; he _pleaded_ for it. He didn't want Minako _or _Rei to have to go through all those high strung emotions again. No matter what this resolution would be. Well, _almost_ no matter. Some other exceptions were only natural to be prayed for as well.

The car rolled to a stop right where Artemis expected. On the back street near the shrine. Rei's shrine.

Minako held out her hand. "Are you coming?"

Not wanting to be left behind after spending the weekend at the Tsukino's, Artemis hurriedly jumped up into his charge's waiting arms.

Car locked behind them, Minako made her way up the steps, dyed in the red light of the setting sun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as she arrived home, she rushed to unpack her new supplies, and refill her kit. In face of the impending horrible stain (or something to that effect) Rei worked doggedly to remove it, forgetting in the meantime, to put the business card in a less suggestive place. The only reason she hadn't removed it right there on the train was... well... people might have gotten the wrong idea, if they'd seen her.

That said, she was comfortably propped against the wall, gently wiping the fingerprints off of her limited (first) edition postcards when she heard her name being called.

The second time she heard the voice, she recognized it. _Minako?_

Rei hurried to clean up what she had taken out, pushing her collection back into place in the closet. She had only just finished sliding the door closed when Minako poked her head through Rei's open bedroom doorway. She knocked conspicuously on the doorframe.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Rei shook her head. "No, not at all. Come in; I was just cleaning up some more.

Artemis came into view as Minako took Rei up on her invitation. "Osu! Long time no see, Rei-san!"

Rei nodded to the white furball, making note to assure that her own plushie did not reveal itself under any circumstances. "Tea?"

"Sure," Minako answered, having seated herself by the coffee table. As Rei busied herself with the tea, Minako started, "Ah, I have your pass. Wanna see?"

"In a sec," Rei mumbled. Having Minako so close again reminded her far too much of her afternoon, from the first train ride to the business card, the latter of which made itself particularly noticeable now, at least to her.

Watching the priestess, Minako couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. She seemed... more on edge... at least... more than she had been the last few days. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Rei knew she couldn't even fool herself with that one, so she tried to change gears. "How was your day?"

Minako paused for the slightest of moments, before smiling and letting herself relax, nearly squishing Artemis as she leaned her arms flat on the table. Artemis having escaped safely, she rested her head in the crook of her arm, turning to look at the priestess' back. "Tiring. But no more so than usual. I'm glad I get off early for good behavior."

"Good behavior? What are you, in prison?"

Minako laughed, realizing how that had sounded. She mumbled a thanks as Rei came to the table with the tea, sitting across from her. "Speaking of which, besides breakfast here, I think I missed on having any other food with substance today. Just some water and snacks from the vending machine..." She smiled apologetically at the disapproving glare Rei sent her. She more than anyone had scolded the idol about proper eating habits the past several years (over the phone).

"Minako..."

The idol cut her off with a grin. "That's why I was wondering if you would have dinner with me."

Rei blinked, honestly surprised. Artemis seemed to feel much the same, considering his mistress' forwardness.

_If that is what must be done, then you know what you must do._

Minako was already continuing, "You don't have to, of course. I'm sure I can manage well enough on my own if I go back to my suite, and I'm sure I've imposed too much on you alrea-"

"Sure." Rei smiled a little, even more at Minako's return surprised expression. "I don't have any food here though. Usagi somehow used it all and I didn't think to buy more until after I... erm... came back from buying... hygienic supplies." _For my collection,_ Rei didn't add.

"Hmm... should we go out?"

Rei held back her flinch, which was already a form of holding back her reaction to Minako's choice of words.

She could feel her heart speeding up.

She took a sip from her cup, neutrally neither very bitter nor very sweet this time.

"Y-you sure you want to risk that? In public..."

Minako nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right... There are some places I know that would make special accommodations but... not out of the blue like this. The hotel suite then?"

Her heart seemed to believe that this new heartbeat rate was what the norm was, and remained like so.

Which made it hard for Rei to form coherent responses. Maybe spilling everything hadn't been such a great idea after all. Now... now that she knew how she personally felt... almost every nook and cranny of it...

Getting embarrassed at everything... the slightest suggestion... was more than just the reality of it all.

"Rei-chan? You sure you're all right?"

Rei nodded, taking another hurried sip. "I... I don't mind, I guess. You want to leave now?"

Minako paused, watching her another moment, before shrugging in answer. "If you like."

There was a silence.

They drank their tea.

"OH!" It suddenly occurred to Minako that she should present the pass to her now, before she forgot. Fishing it out of her purse, she proudly handed it over. "Your pass."

A bit curious, especially remembering how Minako said she would make it foolproof, Rei set down her cup and reached over to take it.

She inwardly shuddered as their fingers grazed each other, but she fought it back.

Then she got a good look at the photo that had been laminated along with her name and some sort of numerical code.

"M-Min... This... Min-ako... you..." Eventually, she gave up all pretenses towards politeness and slapped it (somewhat gently) on the table between them. "What the heck is this!"

The picture, Rei remembered all too well, had been from one of her and Minako's few private outings in their younger years. It was not only outdated and with a silly border but...

Minako grinned innocently, "What's wrong? I think it's a cute picture of you. (n.n)"

Cheeks flaming red, Rei tapped the picture repeatedly, incidentally touching the little cupids that had served as the border, considering it was a dateless Valentines Day outing.

"You can't be serious! Why on Earth would I _ever_ show this to anyone, much less for identification! I thought we agreed to throw this one out!"

Minako continued to grin. "Knowing how to work the machine is a great trick, Rei-chan. I'll teach you sometime. I have a whole sheet still of this picture."

Rei stared at her agape. "Throw it out! Throw it out!"

Minako only grinned and stood up, walking around the table as Rei stared unseeing.

Which was why Rei was beyond startled when she felt the presence behind her, and two fingers entering her mouth from either side...

Followed by a slightly painful jerk of both fingers hooking her mouth into a forced open smile.

... Emphasis on the word "forced".

Minako grinned as Rei tried in vain to protest, "Artemis, look, doesn't she look _exactly _like the photo?"

Artemis had hopped onto the table, comparing the photo on the pass to the real-live edition. He nodded seriously, having been pampered into alliance earlier in the day. "Yes, it's a perfect match. And I'm sure no other would even consider posing like that to get backstage with your pass."

Rei finally managed to break free as Minako purposely loosened her hold. "I wasn't posing! And not even _I_ would consider doing that to get backstage! Mi-na-ko!"

And so, girl chasing and face deforming commenced.

On the bright side, Rei was able to forget her nervousness for those precious few minutes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later, clothes changed and pass reluctantly accepted, Minako and Rei were on their way to the hotel.

Rei ruefully rubbed her cheeks, which she imagined were still sore.

Minako glanced at her, hiding amusement. "It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had smiled properly from the start, you know."

Rei glared at her. "Well excuse me if I don't have years of photo shooting experience to back me up in little photo booths."

Minako smiled, taking it in stride. "It's not like you don't know _how_ to smile... you just... hmm... come to think of it... when you were taking those shots as Mars Reiko, you didn't smile either, did you?"

Rei fidgeted. "What's your point?"

The idol shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking at random."

Silence.

Rei fingered the pass that hung around her neck. While changing, she had decided to, on the spur of the moment, stick Eika's card between the extra sheets behind the picture. She didn't want to risk someone somehow finding it in her wallet, or purse, or her room... it seemed like the safest place, considering Rei would be heavily guarding this pass lest any other see it besides Minako's guard personnel. In other words, anyone besides those who _had_ to see it.

It was unfortunate that Rei could no longer use her backstage pass for bragging. She would die if any of those little brats saw _that _picture.

No, scratch that.

She would have no more apprentices because she would have to kill them after the fact.

And she needed her apprentices. For the future at least. And menial labor.

Rei sat in wait as Minako coasted into the parking garage, slipping up the levels to a spot seemingly left open just for her.

Minako grinned at her once they had stopped, as if parking was some miracle reminder for her memory of Rei being forced to smile.

Rei ignored her and got out of the car.

They walked side by side to the elevator, which was empty aside from them. Artemis was resting quietly in Minako's arms as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the top floor, the roof (glass) dome restaurant.

Not far after she had stepped out, Rei stopped dead in her tracks.

Well, maybe it would make more sense if all coherent thought stopped, and prevented her from going against the already set command to "walk forward".

Incidentally, Minako caught sight of someone she knew, and head right towards the object of Rei's petrification trick.

The target of her stare looked up as Minako called out to the target's companion. Both stood up with smiles.

"Minako-chan! Rei-chan! What a surprise! You decided to have dinner here after all?"

Minako nodded to her manager, smiling with the innocence that her fans adored. She turned to her eccentric manager's companion and tilted her head. "I don't believe we've met. You are...?"

The woman had been watching Rei's frozen expression with amusement, but at the address turned her attention to the idol. She bowed her head with a soft smile.

"Kisekino Eika, at your service, Aino-san. I'm sorry to have not met your acquaintance before, but it's a pleasure to do so now. You see, your manager here is actually my uncle, Saitou Sugao."

Rei stared. _You can't be serious._

A/N: n.n And thus is the fifteenth chappie. Long, yes? Dear Eika-chan... tis a wonder... but no one ever said uncles and nieces had to be alike, ne? n.n;; And sometimes one must wonder _why_ Sugao-san started wearing such noticeable earrings among other things in the beginning...

:whistles innocently: I think I've got Eika's position down now, but you never know, she might have an ace up her sleeve. :shifty eyes left and right: Since I'm updating a little faster, (the week break isn't really necessary considering I think on the spot when I start my chapters...) I do hope you take care to review as you read and not wait until the end once you've "caught up" if you don't check on a daily basis, ne? n.n Other than that... ciao!

I hesitate to ever imagine what Eika looks... if she's related to _him_... not that I think he looks particularly _bad_, he's just... like I said, eccentric.

Hmm... Oh wells. n.n Don't forget to review!


	16. Niece to Meet You

A/N: Ah... I feel good today, so I'ma gonna write some more. n.n Just a reminder... my replies to reviews may have some extra info pertaining to random news updates so if you feel like reading them... :)

**GB Keeper: **Err... I thought I made that noticeable enough... :cough: Let's rephrase the last few seconds of the last chapter: Rei was petrified once again by that presence. But not just because she had no idea what to do. The fact that the person she had just told her biggest secret to, in full detail, was in position to not only have dinner with her and her love interest, but was also in position to see more of said love interest. This was Not Good in Rei's book. Eika Kisekino. Was she stalking Rei now?

And I don't think you're the only one who hates cliffhangers :heart:

**Teresa Kaiju: **(ch.14) Mm, it do seem strange I suppose, but if you think of that, it makes you wonder why therapists are trusted at all, even though you start telling them things from the first day- at which point they _are_ strangers to you. Famous people have their rights too. :nods:

(ch.15) Yay for favorite lines. Sometimes I think I put them there just so you can call it a fave. :nods: Other times, I'm entirely honest and say I put it there cuz it fit. And it's funny. n.n

**Krampus:** :nods: I think what we stop ourselves from saying aloud is just as funny if not more so than the ones that do get said. Therein lies the fun in writing both. Special indeed... though anime Rei and Usagi did some cheek pulling in their day, if I'm not mistaken. Of course, to still do that when both parties are varied levels of famous and are in their early twenties... _that_ is a whole new level of special I think. n.n Yay for Rei/Minako, ne?

As for cliffhangers... look at the bright side! Even if you're sorry when the story has ended, at least there will be no more cliffhangers at that point! n.n; And I will try to make a worthy ending. But I won't drag my feet to get there. :nods:

**royaldestiny: **:nods as I read: Mm, kay, got it. n.n Understandable too. That's why I don't intend to write any fanfics during school. Though, last year I was concentrating on this one story for the whole year, updating regularly, though it's still not done it takes a lot of my writing hours. n.n;; I may be back during boring long holidays like Christmas or spring break though..

Oh, and on the Sailor Moon count, I've got my dl going (found a place that has it) but I'd love to get your site urls just for reference. n.n

**Shoujo Girl:** "Poor Rei! I'm loving it!" XP You have the misleading tendencies of a sadist! (:surreptitiously eyes DarkElena:) That's not good! But... there will be more anyway. XP

**DarkElena: **(:Rei looks at proffered plushie with disparity, already holding a premium-edition sleek Minako-plushie:)

Danger list in a good way? (:also wonders if that's possible:)

(:nods:) I do love my gullible and dark-minded characters. :3 (:huggles best friend:) Got perfect example fodder for it too. n.n

n.n Well, Eika hasn't figured it out just from first glance but... I shall address that in this chappie, promise. n.n

And I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself so much. Really.

(:backs away from the needle even though I'm not at all afraid of them usually:) n.n; Just something about You having a needle in hand... you know?

**pretend2besome1:** (ch14) n.n Ah.. .yeah, didn't I mention something about being in a rush? I can't wait the full 5-7 days to see if there are any new reviews to inspire me. n.n But like I said, in reality, the wait is unnecessary because I don't wait for inspiration to strike (though it did yesterday and recently, it does that to me near the end) I just start writing. Characters have their story to tell, and I just write it out. n.n And then twist it for humor purposes. And I'm rambling again. Excuse me.

What do you mean "who is she"? Though I answer it anyway in the next chaps. You hear more about Eika's back story in this, ch.16. n.n

**Flying-Dinosaur:** n.n Thank you for taking the time to read through my whole story (though I'm sure it goes by fairly fast) And yay for surprises.

**pretend2besome1:** (ch15) Eika- well someone did say that Mako-Ami might overshadow Minako-Rei in terms of obstacles to overcome, so... blame them. I said I got ideas from reviews didn't I? My mind is very prone to subtle, reverse psychotic, suggestions. Yes, it's a pain sometimes, but I live. And I torture. But you didn't hear that from me. (:smiles innocently:)

Kaichou-sama- And I know, isn't she? n.n Perfect people are all well and dandy, but it's knowing that they're supernaturally human behind the mask that does it for me. And I love her psychotic self. She really takes the cake in "You can always be too honest. It just isn't good." n.n

**Lokiador: **It is indeed... I'm actually not all that certain that _I_ know how to "woo a princess" (or woo anyone for that matter) so... um... bear with me? n.n; And yay for priceless moments. n.n

Indeed... (:looks down:) Until the end, I actually feel that she got off a bit easy... but maybe it's just cuz Sugao-san is there. (:shrugs:) He tends to blind people.

**To all:** And on the Eika count... n...n Himitsu desu! I'll leave it as a surprise whether I'll give you a customary twist at the end, or surprise you by NOT surprising you and going with your thoughts. n.n Hah! Beat THAT! n.n

Let's get going! And see how long it takes to get to the end...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mine to own. The whole world would be left to die on a cliffhanger if it was. So be happy.

:D

Chapter Sixteen.

:stops and stares:

No darnit NO! (A/N speaking here) The end got cut off _again_! u.u Gomen ne, mina-san... before I do anything else... -updates- Better? For future reference (I may have said this before), keep in mind that if you don't see an ending A/N, it got cut off. So... yes...

Changed. Again. Sorry Everyone! T.T (and again, ignore me if you read it after I updated c.15)

Chapter Sixteen (again)

"_Minako-chan! Rei-chan! What a surprise! You decided to have dinner here after all?"_

_Minako nodded to her manager, smiling with the innocence that her fans adored. She turned to her eccentric manager's companion and tilted her head. "I don't believe we've met. You are...?"_

_The woman had been watching Rei's frozen expression with amusement, but at the address turned her attention to the idol. She bowed her head with a soft smile._

"_Kisekino Eika, at your service, Aino-san. I'm sorry to have not met your acquaintance before, but it's a pleasure to do so now. You see, your manager here is actually my uncle, Saitou Sugao."_

_Rei stared. _You can't be serious.

Minako looked between the two. Rei looked far more shocked than she had when she'd seen her pass photo, yet this time it was for a stranger. Minako tilted her head in wonder. "Rei-chan? Do you know her?"

Before Rei could say anything, Eika smoothly answered for her. "We bumped into each other this afternoon, actually. I'd ruined some of her perishables, so I had insisted on repaying her for them... Hino Rei-san, wasn't it?"

Rei met her gaze, startled. _You'll keep it a secret?_

Eika winked so quickly, it was doubtful that anyone else but the trained priestess saw it. _I promised, didn't I?_

Reassured, Rei fell into line, smiling a little. "Ah... sorry, I just spaced out for a moment. That's right. It almost seems like too much of a coincidence that we meet again in the same day... under these circumstances no less..." She bowed her head.

Sugao, not noticing the curious tension from his charge, clapped his hands and declared, "Well now, well now! After _that_ we most certainly can't have it any other way, now can we? Waiter! Move us to a bigger table!" In a softer voice he smiled at his niece. "You don't mind, do you, Eika-chan?"

Eika smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, Uncle."

Once the move had been made, the seating arrangement around the round table let it be so that Rei sat between Minako and Eika, with Sugao sitting across from her. This, of course, made Rei increasingly nervous as the night wore on.

Sugao was ranting about how he was finally in town again after staying overseas with Minako-chan, and when he had contacted Eika-chan, she had been busy over the weekend, which was a shame, but now they could all have dinner together and catch up.

Rei watched Eika in wonder, trying to see the resemblance between them. If Sugao was a firecracker (of the cannon shot blasted into the sky sort), Eika was a sparkler in comparison (noticeable, and nice, but far quieter).

Eika switched her generic smile over to Rei as Sugao wound down. "Yes, and much there is to catch up on. But I wouldn't want to bore our idol and priestess now."

Minako shook her head with a smile, the epitome of polite sincerity. She sipped from her drink, their orders having already been placed in between Sugao's miniature tirade.

"Not at all. If you don't mind us listening, go ahead and talk as you will. What do you do for a living, Kisekino-san?"

Eika shook her head. "Please, call me Eika, Minako-san. Sugao talks so much about you on the rare times our schedules match up for a phone call, I feel like I know you already. As for your question... I own a jewelry store downtown. Kiseki Jewels. Have you heard of it, by chance? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, it's fairly small."

Minako put some thought into it before it rang a bell. "Ah... Usagi-chan mentioned it a few times, I think. Ah, Usagi is a friend of mine and Rei's. Her friend Naru's mother is in the jewelry business as well, and they were so surprised when a new competitor started taking a great majority of their clients... Eh? Wait a minute."

Eika smiled knowingly, like Rei had seen so many times in that single hour she'd spent with the woman. Rei kept quiet.

Minako continued, "You _own_ that place! Have you always owned it or did you recently come into it? Because even though it's fairly new in most respects- popularity wise anyway- it opened nearly six years ago, and you don't look like you..." The idol paused, realizing the polite air had dropped, "Ah, I'm sorry."

Eika shook her head. "Don't be. I get that a lot. Yes, I was the owner when the store received its first noticeable spike in ratings. It's a pity but, even though I was young coming into the industry, now I'm a bit..."

"Nonsense!" Sugao leaned over and rubbed cheeks with Eika, who took it with an indulgent smile. "If Eika-chan starts saying she's old- which she isn't! What'll that say about me?"

As Minako and Eika laughed lightly at that, Rei continued to stare at them all in somber silence. _So how old _is _she?_

"Hino-san," Rei bolted upright as Eika called her name. "How is your shrine doing?"

Rei looked away. "Fine," she muttered.

Minako watched Rei, curious at her stoic behavior, but eventually summed it up to being shy around new faces. Or faces that annoyed her (as she had once mentioned concerning her manager). So she let it go, especially as the food arrived.

Rei had been only half-heartedly listening to the conversation which involved talk of the time overseas when it had somehow turned to Eika again.

Sugao patted Eika's shoulder comfortingly as he related, "Seven years ago, Eika's parents died in an accident while they were overseas in America, too, don't you know. I'd intended to take her under my wing, but just a year later..."

Eika smiled, a little softer than she had been. "It's all right, really."

Minako started, "I... I'm sorry to hear that... about your parents I mean."

Eika shook her head. "I'm past it. The jewelry store was my mother's idea from the start. But she had only managed to get it kicked off the floor when it happened. Actually, she was on a business trip regarding it, at the time."

Sugao suddenly took Eika into an exaggerated embrace and looked as if he was ready to cry dramatic anime waterfalls of tears. "And this poor little girl had to face the world alone! I was the only family she had left...!"

Eika smiled a little. "Now really, Uncle. You make it seem as if I was on my way to the orphanage. I may have rushed a few years of University, but I _did_ graduate before taking up the store. And Rinka's been with me the whole time, too."

_That name sounds familiar... _Rei finally spoke up, "Who's Rinka?"

Eika glanced over and smiled at hearing her speak again at last. "Rinka is my partner at the store. On our business cards, it says I'm the owner, but really, it's her that my mom left the store to. Before she knew I had any interest in it. I learned quick though, so it worked out alright. Ah, Rinka also rooms with me. No, I should say that I stay at her apartment and pay my share of the rent. We-"

Sugao interrupted, "Her own home sold! Her memories sold! Oh, you poor, poor, girl."

Eika rolled her eyes exasperated. "Uncle! I told you, it's not like that! Minako-san, Hino-san, I apologize if I might have in any way spoiled your evening with my past, ah Uncle, your tie!" Eika stopped to whip Sugao's tie from out of the range of the sauce the remains of her steak had been in. "Really now, be careful! And what are you doing worrying about me when you've barely touched your food? Go on, get to eating!"

Rei couldn't help but smile, seeing this side of Eika. Not that she hadn't suspected it was there but... she let out a breath of a laugh at Sugao's sulking pout, separating himself from his niece to obey her insistence.

Eika absently fluffed her shirt out as if to prevent wrinkling, and continued, "Before you leave thinking that Uncle is doing anything aside from exaggerating, let me also say that I had a sound inheritance to fall back on, and more than enough emotional support. True, the first few years were a little hard to get used to, but I'm perfectly fine now. Really."

Minako sighed softly, smiling into her drink. "If you say so, Eika-san, I'll take your word for it. Did you have any other plans for tonight?"

Eika shook her head. "Not yet. I'm a spur of the moment type planner. Why do you ask?"

Minako looked to Rei, as if she were gathering the materials before wreaking havoc on the kitchen. "What about you, Rei-chan? Were you going to do anything?"

Rei hesitated, having a sense of where this was going. "Sleep would be nice... but I don't suspect I'll get any better rest tonight than the last few nights anyway."

Minako blinked, startled. "You have trouble sleeping? Why didn't you say something?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "We stayed up late with the others last night with that little welcoming party, and we were talking a while longer than I thought the night before that. I'm not an insomniac or anything. I'll be fine if I just go home."

Minako seemed a bit disappointed at this. But, making up her mind, she looked between Eika and Rei and asked, "In that case... what if you sleep here? The beds are really nice, and my room is closer than the shrine after all."

Rei held back her flinch, but she was still irked. She was about to use the brats as an excuse, but they didn't come until after school so that was a bit off. And it's not like Minako didn't have comfortable bedding. But...

Eika held her hands up in soft protest. "Oh, that's too much, Minako-san, we've only just met after all."

Minako shook her head vigorously. "Anyone who is a relative of Sugao-manager is like family to me. Extended family. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you better as well."

Eika still hesitated, looking to Rei. She was aware that she made the priestess uncomfortable, and though the girl had rarely spoken, Eika already knew enough to know that she didn't want to impose. Especially not if Rei accepted.

Rei shifted in her seat, ignoring the boisterous claims Sugao made of what a great idea letting Eika-chan and Rei-chan stay over was.

Somehow, Rei _knew_ that tonight's plans would be decided by her.

That didn't really help her decide.

Rei stood up. "I um. Need to use the restroom. Excuse me."

"Ah, Rei-chan!"

But Rei had already left the table.

-.-.-

Rei sighed as she splashed water over her face, glad she wasn't really a fan of make-up. This was just too much... It was only this morning that she had met this woman, who caught her looking through her shop's window. _Do owners usually greet customers outside their shop like that?_

It was only this afternoon that she had spoken in depth to this woman, about her love interest. _What in the name of Kami-sama had possessed her to do that anyway?_

It was only an hour or so ago when she had learned that this woman was in a way connected to said love interest. _How was I to guess that she and that idiot manager were related?_

She had only just had dinner with both this woman and this love interest.

And now love interest was inviting both her and the woman-who-knew-her-secret to spend the night.

Rei fell forward, hitting the mirror with a soft thud. _Why am I so bothered by this? It's a small world... a coincidence... so why...?_

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" A soft whisper teased her ear.

Rei bolted so quickly around, her feet slipped, tripping the feet of the one who had sneaked up on her.

Rei stared up, up at those eyes which had captivated her so. It only just occurred to her, in the back of her mind, that perhaps hours before, she was pinning Minako in much the same way she was now being pinned.

The woman she had just been thinking about smiled down at her. "You have good taste, Hino-chan. Case Advice No. 1: If you get the chance, don't be afraid to take it."

And then, Eika did what Rei could never have done with Minako. Or rather, _had_ never done.

She bent down and closed the distance between them.

Rei was certain that her heart would cease to beat altogether.

_Minako..._

-.-.-

"They've been gone awhile, haven't they?" Minako murmured.

Sugao had already taken care of the bill, and with dessert already had, all that was left was to wait. Minako started to get up. "Should I check on them?"

"Minako-chan," the call stopped the idol in her tracks. She looked questioningly at her manager. "Be careful around Eika-chan, won't you?"

Sugao had lost much of his eccentricity so quickly that Minako was startled. She sat back down. "What do you mean?"

Sugao looked to the restroom door, before answering in a low tone, as if afraid he would be overheard. "She has a reputation... a very well hidden one, but a reputation nonetheless."

Minako narrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I don't-"

"Everyone who falls in love with her ends up with their heart broken. In more ways than one."

Minako didn't get what this had to do with her, and said as much. "_I'm_ not in love with her- though I _am_ getting to like her as a person- so why are you telling me this?"

Sugao chirruped, trying to regain that energetic charge again, "Oh, it's probably nothing. Forget I said anything, Minako-chan. You should be safe enough."

Minako frowned. Sugao offered no other information. Shaking her head, she stood up and headed to the restroom.

Sugao sighed. Once she was out of earshot, he murmured, "Save Eika, Minako-chan. Please, please find a way to help her."

Minako was surprised by how sparse the restroom line was, considering the hour. Empty in fact. But perhaps since the roof restaurant was only used for VIPs and company, and there weren't any others staying at the hotel at the moment, therein lay the reason.

The restroom was small, only one big stall, apparently. Minako tried the knob, and found it locked. She was about to knock, when she heard the muffled voices.

"_Y-you... you shouldn't do things like that."_ Rei's voice?

"_Oh? Did I scare you, Hino-chan? My apologies then."_ And Eika?

"_... Let me go."_

"_But I'm not done yet. You see, I also have to tell you..." _She must have started whispering, because Minako couldn't make out any of her words.

"_W-what are you talking about? I wouldn't... Not ever... ahh... stop it... that hurt..."_

"_You can do this too you know... are you that afraid?"_

"_Can you blame me? It's like you read my mind and always arrive one step ahead of me..."_

"_I've heard stories of your power. You've never met anyone like you?"_

"_Kami-sama... nggh..."_

"_Favors and ignores at will. But mine is a gift of practice, not of divination."_

"_It isn't... I said stop th-that!"_

"_Do you have a pledge of celibacy, Hino-chan?"_

"_What are you talking about? Stop it, Minako and your uncle are waiting for us."_

"_I'm not worried. Is it yes, or is it no? I will treat you accordingly depending on your answer."_

"_... 'Accordingly' how?"_

"_You'll know once you answer. Does your position as priestess hold you to the shrine and the shrine alone?"_

"_What... ah, okay, okay, I'll answer! I... I've completed my training. I don't need to stay at the shrine, not officially. I was supposed to leave it two years ago anyway. But I'll wait until I'm sure someone competent has taken over care for the shrine..."_

"_Is there trouble?"_

"_Well... there was... augh, why am I telling you this anyway? It doesn't concern you!"_

"_Because you know you want someone to hear you... but you're even more afraid to tell anyone else. And because you know I care to know."_

"_... We should really get going."_

"_Not yet. You still haven't answered my question."_

"_I did! I said-"_

"_I didn't ask if you needed to _stay _at the shrine. I asked if connection to the shrine keeps you from enjoying bodily pleasures, especially before marriage."_

"_That... that... why do you want to know that anyway!"_

"_Hi-no-cha-n. Just answer, won't you?"_

"_... Only because I want to."_

"_But if you want to, you're allowed to?"_

"_...Mm."_

"_Good girl. Thank you. Let's leave before we start to smell like this place, no?"_

Minako took a step back, and then another. She quickly turned tail and ran- no- walked very quickly to the elevator, right past Sugao.

Her manager sighed hopelessly. "Rei is your target this time then? Your technique must have gotten harsher since I last heard, to cause Minako-chan to flee..."

-.-.-

Rei grumbled softly as Eika finally got to her feet and helped her up as well. After that first peck on the cheek, Eika had gone from whispering "simplicity-is-sweet advice" to nibbling on her ear. Not to mention the questions... it was a very weird way of getting information out of her to help her situation with Minako, even if that was how Eika explained it.

Just before they went to the door, Eika touched her wrist, bidding her to stop, before planting another kiss on her cheek. "That's for being a good sport, Hino-chan."

"I've decided," Rei whispered, opening the door, which she had realized should have been locked behind her. _How did she get in?_

"Decided what?" Eika innocently humored.

"I found out what bugged me about you." Rei didn't look at her as she exited the restroom. "You are, in fact, more eccentric than your uncle. Just in a very different direction."

Eika laughed. "Thank you."

Rei muttered in return, "I wasn't complimenting you."

A/N: A semi- non-cliffhanger in my book. I hope? You guys seem to consider everything a cliffhanger of sorts so I really don't know anymore... :shrug:

Oh wait... Minako ran away. Darnit! XO! The number of ways I can create a cliffie are just too much to resist. XO! Forgive me? (:makes angelically innocent puppy face:) Hmm.. wait, why did she run? Rei has every right to do whatever she wants in the hotel bathroom with a stranger... since she's still single and all...9.9 (:cough:) That sounded weird. Forget I said it.

A note... yesterday was fun- I wrote a full 3-piece Tokyo Mew Mew ZakuroxMinto story. n.n Actually turned out pretty well too. I'll post it up after this fic finishes. Chuu (:kiss:) So that you can have a little more shoujo-ai after this finishes... even though you may not even know what Tokyo Mew Mew is...


	17. On the Night of Revelations

A/N: n.n Oh gosh, this is going to be such a full year... u.u;; And to think I don't even have any serious extracurricular activities. (a.k.a. School workload begins once more. But fortunately, I may be able to stick to once a weekend, or when I don't have a lot of homework. We'll see.) Tis the weekend and I have no homework so... yeah! n.n Let's get going!

**pretend2besome1:** n.n... okay, I'll be a little more technically honest. It's not perfect writer-block free, I just let it go. When I'm tired of waiting around though, I force myself to start. That's always the hardest sometimes (esp. when switching scenes) cuz you don't know where to pick off from... that's actually why I tend to do cliffies. It gives me a starting point to resolve. n.n but sorry if that's troubling.

Eika? Scary? Well... yeah, I suppose so. Didn't really think about it... Have you seen a new series called "Strawberry Panic"? If you imagine Eika to be something of a natural personality like that... :shrugs: may be easier to see into her head. Then again, it may not. :shrugs again:

**Mizuno7533: **n.n Think of it this way. What's the saying about the best part of fighting (aka tension)? . making up of course. n.n So... just wait it out... the storm will pass... :)

**royaldestiny:** n.n Thank you for the links! Tis interesting it is... though now I'm finding I'm downloading too fast for my schedule dagnabbit. u.u

**Lord of Nightmares:** Ah, but see, here's the thing: There is absolutely /no/ marking on Rei as Minako's territory. Cuz she hasn't even said anything yet. She's not Haruka or anything-her and Michi making it obvious there's something going on off screen. Accidents aside, they don't seem as anything but best friends. So why would a stranger like Eika /not/ go after a bishoujo like Rei? Ne:bows to L-sama:

**Flying-Dinosaur:** I do love my surprises. Anyone who has read any of my recent work, even to the point of poems, knows that. :)

**Teresa Kaiju:** Only as much as Majin Buu took over one arc of DBZ. Only as much as an isolated storm in a day. When it comes, its front row center, but when it fades, the people who were always there, are still there. n.n And as for Minako, let's just say... her mental imagery of what was happening inside was stronger than the protests because... well... even if you protest (weakly at that) that doesn't really change that it's /happening/ now does it? And she doesn't want to be caught embarrassed if they find her right outside the door... you know?

**DarkElena:** Ah, my favorite reviewer of the day. You have no idea how pleasant it was to wake up the morning of my first day back to school and see that first line of your review. :grins: You know, this isn't good. I'm really beginning to develop a pattern of liking people who tease me like that. (though, thinking about it, I think if I dislike them to start with, teasing will just make it worse, but if I already start to like them and they tease...:smile:) :sigh:

I pay my condolences for your heart. :gives you flowers: Hey, but as long as it /didn't/ die on you, at least you'll be around to see the end, right? Without which might provide other problems... :)

I'm not overshadowing, I promise. Just call it a rush intro for an intermediately-long cameo.

Scalpel... You're not a doctor, are you? You don't actually go... near people with those thoughts of yours... right:chuckles nervously:

**Lokiador:** I know you didn't. Which is always the worst point when I realize the bottom's missing. I seem to have a soft spot for flirtatious women and defenseless younger girls/women... that dynamic I mean... I didn't realize until after that Eika is just a more forward Minako in a lot of ways...

I'll let you speculate till the end about Eika. n.n Cuz I'm fun that way.

I don't think the warning helped her, but yes, there was a bit of a misconception I'm sure. The problem is, even if she talks to Rei, Rei can't very well completely deny that any... mm... possible foreplay was being had, ne?

**Rio Sensei:** Glad to have a new addict on board. What I really should have done was start my entry-every-other-day thing at the beginning, but like I said, I only meant this to be a summer thing. A fun thing for me in my spare time. I just don't have as much spare time anymore. But just so you know, I'm not making this, editing this, like the really good fanfictional tributes out there. It's just a little thing for enjoyment (both writer and reader) to be taken lightly, written in a relaxed (and improv) like fashion. So... just keep that in mind. n.n please?

You know, even if Eika is a Sue (which, if I think about it, I suppose she is), I read somewhere that Sues aren't /all/ a bad thing. It's the way you use them that counts. But Eika is in NO way a self-insert, at the very least. And another thing... she is /meant/ to be seen as "perfect" or close enough to it that people won't question what she is or does (to her face or back). She is meant to be that way... because therein lies the hesitance to protest. The fact that she came in fast and hard, is why she's hard to accept right off the bat. Which basically translates to a batter batting as if to give the next-batter-up more time to warm up. And I may have spoiled Eika's purpose with that explanation, but hopefully, not everyone reads all my responses to the reviews like I suggested. n.n So keep it a secret if you realized it, ne?

:stares: You found the first /several/ chapters emotionally endearing? Wow... n.n; thanks for that. And it's not that I've /lost/ interest, it's just... you have to understand that I had no original plot bunny to guide me here. I just decided I wanted a fic of Rei/Minako again, and I sat down, and I thought perhaps two minutes (or less) on how to begin it, and then I started. I have just as little knowledge about how it turns out than the normal readers. Which makes it even more fun for me. Also, thinking about it, I wrote 15 chapters to describe /three/ days. I need to hurry up even if she's only there one week. Another point to remind you of- I originally intended for this to be a one shot. Which it is obviously not. But I still want to keep it short, ne?

:big sigh: Okay then. Reviews done. Shall come back tomorrow (saturday) and start on the chapter itself. Be patient for me, ne? Eika, for all the speed of her entry/is/ a fundamental part to how the rest of the story will come to be. And the reason why I'm going to skip/summarize a good five days in the duration of this chapter or the next. Cuz it isn't necessary. And I promise that no matter how much I rush, I /will/ try my best to deliver to you a satisfactory ending. And another thing to keep in mind- I have yet to give any of my stories, sad or not, non- happy endings. Because, I am, as they say, a romantic, and a dreamer.

Disclaimer: I ramble too much but I really do own nothing that isn't mine to own.

Chapter 17.

_Minako shook her head vigorously. "Anyone who is a relative of Sugao-manager is like family to me. Extended family. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you better as well."_

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?" A soft whisper teased her ear. _

_Sugao sighed. Once she was out of earshot, he murmured, "Save Eika, Minako-chan. Please, please find a way to help her." _

"_I didn't ask if you needed to stay at the shrine. I asked if connection to the shrine keeps you from enjoying bodily pleasures, especially before marriage."  
"That... that... why do you want to know that anyway!"  
Her manager sighed hopelessly. "Rei is your target this time then? Your technique must have gotten harsher since I last heard, to cause Minako-chan to flee..." _

Rei looked around as she stepped out ahead of Eika. Seeing the lone person at the table, she frowned. She started to none too certainly walk towards the table anyway. Sugao immediately smiled and stood up as she neared.

"Rei-chan! Everything squared away? The bill has already been taken care of so..."

Rei's brows narrowed just enough to let others know that she was most definitely not happy. "Where's Minako?"

Sugao's smile faltered for just the slightest instant, but Rei still caught it. She ignored the presence when Eika came up behind her.

Sugao tried to casually laugh it off. "I remembered an early show offer that was still pending, and when I mentioned it to Minako-chan she said she didn't mind taking it on. So she's gone on ahead to her room to get a good night's sleep. She isn't nearly as cheerful in the morning if she doesn't have her precious beauty sleep after all. That said... I think we'll have to postpone the little 'sleepover' of sorts for another night, I'm afraid. _So_ sorry about that."

Eika smiled smoothly, though she'd been mildly surprised at Minako leaving while they were in the restroom. She didn't seem like the type to be so discourteous unless... Eika laughed privately at her deduction. So it had worked after all. "That's all right, Uncle. There's still so much time to be made good use of. Rei, would you like a ride back on my way home?"

Rei jolted, startled as she whipped around to look at Eika. "Why would you-?"

Eika's smile was gentle, as well as patient. "Minako drove you here, didn't she? And as Uncle Sugao stays here, it's hardly necessary to ask him to, a waste of gas, actually, when I drove here myself and I intend to drive myself back. And I wouldn't _dream_ of letting you go home at this time of night without an escort."

Rei's nose twitched. She inwardly cursed Eika's logical reasoning. She looked at Sugao, hoping for some sort of help.

"What a great idea! Eika-chan, you're as generous and caring as always, aren't you?" Rei's heart fell. So much for that idea.

Eika clapped a hand on Rei's shoulder, a pressure which was felt but not heavy. "I'll be sure to take good care of Minako's _best friend_, Uncle. After all, Minako's so much more to you than just someone whose time you manage, isn't that right?"

Sugao nodded sagely with an overtly serious thinking pose. "Indeed, you're right about that, Eika-chan. I daresay it's almost as if she's my own daughter."

Rei tried to hide her urge to gag. _How the heck would Minako have turned out if _this _guy was her parent, raising her, sharing DNA?_ Rei shuddered. _I don't even want to think of it..._

Eika smiled, looking at Rei from the corner of her eye. "Then that would make Minako my proverbial cousin, which makes Rei-chan here an important person that should be protected, no?"

Sugao nodded again. "Well then! It's decided! Shall we go? I'll walk you to the door."

_The door to the parking garage?_ _And hey, wait a minute! I never agreed to this in the first place!_

Rei looked over as Sugao started leading the trek out and the hand left her shoulder. Which was a bad move because Eika had lowered her head down to that level, supposedly to whisper something to her.

Their noses touched.

Eika smiled at Rei's frightened-doe impression.

And then kissed her nose.

"Don't be afraid of showing how you feel. It'll eat you up inside if you try to cage a beast like lust-colored love." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "And Rei? I know it's too much to ask of you now, but trust me, alright? I'll guide you through this. Just in my own way."

And with that, Eika placed a hand on Rei's elbow and nudged her to start moving.

Rei was still caught in the headlights.

_Trust? Guide? Through what? _Minako had left... and now Eika was taking her home...

They had reached the parking lot before Rei had realized they had said good night to Sugao. And then she found herself standing in front of a sleek dark blue vehicle with nice black leather interior.

She also found Eika watching her from the other side of the car. The woman grinned, noticing her change in focus. She opened her car door. "Ready to go?"

Rei limply nodded, giving up arguing at this point and opening the passenger seat door.

It was quiet at first, but in the silence of the ride, Rei's thoughts reached their peak insistence. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How do you think of me?"

Eika blinked at the sudden question. She glanced over at Rei for a moment, but then smiled, her eyes returning to the road. "How do I think of you? How do you expect me to think of you?"

As her question was given room for answering, Rei elaborated, a rush of pent up confusion tumbling out. "You don't normally treat strangers this way, right? We've only just met today. And yet, you, every time we do meet, every time you get the chance, you... you... it's absurd! Normal people don't do things like that out of nowhere!" Rei stopped. "Especially if they aren't drunk or under any influence."

Eika couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed for longer than Rei could ever remember her laughing, though it wasn't unbearably long. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering how long it would take for you to say something like that. But you see, you more than anyone should know this. Normal people are only people who have solid masks to hide behind. Boring masks. But everyone wears one mask or another. If, for no other reason than to avoid publicity. You have a secret like that, too, don't you."

Rei froze, remembering the times she had nearly been found out as Sailor Mars.

"I'm just speculating of course," Eika added, which reminded Rei that she did that a lot, which incidentally made Rei rat herself out, which was bothersome. "Like I said, _everyone_ has a mask to hide their secrets. And that's perfectly alright with me. The only thing is, my mask is different than the normal person's. And it shows in everything related to me. That you might observe, at least."

Eika paused, trying to remember exactly how Rei's question had been asked. "But you're right, I don't normally treat strangers like this. Not even in front of the store. But that's because to me, you aren't really a stranger. This is just the first time I've met you in person. But I won't lie to you- I _have_ taken a liking to you. But I have someone in my life that I hold above you, and when it comes down to it, this hobby of mine won't make me stray past simple flirting. I honestly do want to see you with your Minako."

Rei flushed, shrinking in on herself. What did one say to that? "Who's your... someone?" It was a long shot but she guessed, "Your uncle?"

Eika let out a bark of laughter. "Hino-chan! Please! I love him dearly, but he really is my blood uncle. Why would flirting have anything remotely to do with him?"

Rei's flush grew deeper. "Ahm, yeah... sorry. You're right. So... who is it?"

Eika smiled. "That's a secret. But it's not important for you to know, so it's better left at that."

But something told Rei it _could_ be very important. She straightened in her seat. "Hold on! You love this person, then, right? In a romantic way?"

Eika paused. Reluctantly, she admitted, "Yes. Why are you so curious?"

Rei continued on, as if she were a detective assistant that had finally found somewhere to one up the detective she worked under. "Do they know?"

Eika sighed, guessing ahead of time why Rei had asked. "As a matter of fact, I have. A long time ago."

The fire in Rei simmered down, almost disappointed. "Oh... and they don't mind your hobby?"

Eika laughed lightly. "Actually, come to think of it, they disapprove of it quite a bit. But not in the way you think. Can we drop this now?"

Rei was suspicious at that. "Why?"

Eika sighed, the car rolling to a stop. "Because we're here."

Rei looked out the window, and sure enough, there was her shrine. She looked back to Eika.

"Do you still want to visit me the day after tomorrow?"

Rei hesitated. "What would you do then?"

"If you visit me?" Eika considered it before answering, "Little tidbits here and there. Mostly just talk with you. I'm not really allowed to do much else in the store because other customers _do _sometimes drop in then. Why, are you worried?"

Rei hesitated again. "With you, I'm not sure what is most worrisome for me..."

As if beckoned, Eika leaned over and kissed Rei's ear, which made her start and jerk away. Eika smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Rei's ear. "Whose touch scares you more? That of the one you love who doesn't know it yet, making you afraid that you'll give yourself away in a bad light... or that of a stranger, someone you don't know, but someone who has the same traits as the one you love, but you don't doubt would accept your affection?"

Rei looked at her, startled, at this admission. "You... you expect me to... to... return... it?"

Eika closed her eyes for a moment, moving down to lean her cheek against Rei's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't haven't added that. Don't fall in love with me. No one wants that to happen. I pray to the gods that you don't. I just want to help you. Get you used to the feel of doing something you're not used to for the sake of the one you _do_ love."

Rei was quiet. "If someone sees us together, what am I supposed to call you?"

"I told you, you can call me Eika."

"Not that." Rei frowned, bothered and yet not bothered by the feeling of Eika's head on her shoulder. It actually reminded her of that one night... so long ago... She shook her head. "Mutual or not, friends don't flirt with each other, as you say. And I can't say how I really met you, so there isn't much of a reason..."

"Does everything in this world require a reason?"

"Of- er... well... it makes things easier," Rei finally settled upon.

Eika smiled softly. "I guess that's true. Acceptance makes things easier too. Of things that have no real reason."

Rei leaned her had back against the seat. "Are you planning on staying here all night?"

Eika's eyes were still closed. "I'll let you in on a little secret." She paused, as if for emphasis. "After a certain time in the course of 24 hours, I start to get really sleepy. Not tired, so much as I just want to curl up and sleep."

Rei paused, her mind wrapping itself around the idea.

"Ne, Hino-chan... you're alone in the shrine for tonight, aren't you? Since Minako isn't staying over anymore?"

Rei, calming after she reminded herself that she _had_ mentioned that this afternoon, murmured, "Well... yeah..."

"Would you put me up for the night? Rinka, she takes night classes, you know. She's not available right now. And I don't ever drive after it hits me... I once- no, twice if you count the smaller one- got into an accident because I tried to push it back. So... could you?"

Rei paused. "Just the roof? Not in the same room or anything, right?"

Eika chuckled. "Yes, just a roof. I'll leave in the morning."

Rei wrinkled her nose. She really _was_ getting used to this presence. "... Why did you offer to drive me back if you knew when you'd get... sleepy?"

"I _don't_ know. It's a two-hour range, generally. I thought I'd be able to make it back alright... but..."

Rei sighed, unfastening her seat belt. "Well, I suppose it _was_ nice of you to volunteer to drive me back like that, so I guess a night couldn't hurt. It isn't as if I haven't done that... a lot."

Eika smiled, slowly getting up into sitting position. "Thank... you."

Rei watched as Eika lethargically got out of the car, and then suddenly found herself acting as a crutch as Eika swayed before getting to the stairs.

Eika's smile came and went, but it came frequently. "Thank you. And I really am sorry for the trouble."

Rei shook her head. "It's... it's all right. Like I said- it's not like I haven't done this sort of thing before. Come on, stay awake a _little_ while longer at least. I swear, I'm almost tempted to call you a child."

Eika chuckled softly. "Only 'tempted'?"

Rei muttered, "Almost. But... but I know someone else who's older than me, but turns in early like that too."

"Hino-chan..."

"Mm?" Rei glanced away from the stairs. "What?"

Eika smiled, tilting her head to touch Rei's. "You... you're really soft."

Rei nearly tripped. "_What_?"

Eika shook her head. "Your skin. It's really soft. And you're perfect for hugging."

Rei's eyes narrowed. And then she realized that in the process of swinging Eika's arm around her shoulders, Eika could clearly feel her body, as she was wearing a thin, sleeveless shirt. Rei flushed a little. "Um... thanks?"

Eika chuckled. "Are we there yet? I can't really..."

Rei looked up. "We're sort of almost there." She adjusted her grip. "Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?"

Eika smiled. _She says that to me too. _"Yes I'm sure."

There was a bit of silence. Rei wondered if Eika had drifted off to sleep, but dismissed that since Eika was still bringing her feet up to climb the steps.

But as they leveled off to finally go up the walkway, the footfalls were noticeably slower. "Ei... Eika?" Rei paused. "Are you awake still?"

The head moved a little, the eyes having long since closed, allowing her to be completely guided by the priestess. "Steps finally over with?"

Rei chuckled. "Yeah, steps conquered. I'll take you straight to the closest room, alright?"

"Mm... yes... thank you."

"Um... you might want to open your eyes so you don't somehow get lost on your way out?"

"Which way is your room?" Eika opened her eyes obediently.

Rei pointed with her free hand. "Over there, near the kitchen."

Eika looked over... and nodded deeply in fair recognition. She then somewhat lucidly controlled her steps as Rei led her to the side, the main building that wasn't the holy shrine itself.

They had just reached the door to the room Rei had chosen, when Eika suddenly slumped, catching Rei offguard as she tried to find balance again. "Oi!"

"I'm... I'm sorry... my legs just gave out on me. I'll... Just give me a moment..."

Rei shook her head. Under her breath she muttered, "I swear, it's almost as if you're crippled or something." Despite that, she put more of Eika's weight on herself and slowly brought the visitor in. Then, carefully, she eased Eika against the wall and went to set out the futon, as Eika obviously wasn't in any shape to walk let alone do anything that required energy.

Eika looked through lidded eyes at Rei, watching her. She would have said more, but words were wearing her down as well. She shouldn't have talked so much in the car.

Rei held out a hand to her as she finished, even folding back a corner of the blanket to make it easier for her to get in. Eika smiled, slowly accepting the gesture, but she could barely stand up to cross the small distance to the bed. But, with Rei's help, she managed, and before _too_ long, she was safely tucked in.

Rei sighed as she leaned back. "Well, that's that. Rest well, okay?"

Eika smiled. "Thank you, Hino-chan."

Rei sighed again, softer. "Stop thanking me, it's not that big a deal."

But Eika was already sound asleep.

Rei shook her head hopelessly. She watched Eika for a few minutes, making sure she really was 'sound asleep' and thought about how the day had unfolded. All too fast for her liking. But... Rei chuckled softly.

_Maybe she's a missionary from Kami-sama. Sent to kick me off my comfortable bum._

She leaned down, unclasping Eika's hair clip and setting it to the side so that it wouldn't hurt when she rolled over. Eika continued to sleep.

Rei stood up, and with one last look, closed the door behind her. _I guess it's true what they say; people resemble angels most when they're sound asleep._

A/N: And there's my seventeenth chapter. Okies? Okies. And just commentary, in the Jap classic BSSM, Rei's close relationship with Usagi was very clear. I hate how they downgraded why Rei was holding Usagi's crescent wand thing in the ploy. And Ami's voice is so cute. n.n Well, seiyuu, I guess. Though I wonder why she didn't question it at all when a talking cat suddenly gave her a stick and told her to spout nonsense... though, after your teacher turns into an ugly monster I guess you start to believe in everything faster...

Review as you will! n.n I should be back next weekend. n.n And twill be reading reviews and homework until then. :heart:


	18. Who Confessed Tonight

A/N: I had an urge to write this the day after the last chapter, but I post it later just cuz.

**ThrottaKaze:** :laughs only (slightly) nervously: wow, thank ye... It's not that hard with practice, considering it's the basics of what I believe in- fluffy love and the ability to laugh when times are hard. n.n;; I really wish I could apply that to RL more though... :shrugs: Thanks for the support!

**Flying-Dinosaur:** Ehehe... Even at this point, I don't really intend to have anything come from Minako's POV... leaves /some/ surprises for you and Rei, ne? n.n; But she will... well, she'll do something anyway.

**DarkElena:** Ehm... yeah... archetype... n.n;; Well, it's alright to be nervous about her I guess- she is the closest to being the antagonist in this story after all. Excluding internal conflict and doubts of course.

:nods: Sweepy Eikie-chan... n.n

:wishes you didn't make me feel like I should look up everything you mention to properly diagnose how scared I should be: O.o Does a psychotic psychiatrist really count as a doctor? That would wear gloves:backs away a little anyway, just to be safe:

**pretend2besome1: **Well you don't /need/ to, but I was thinking along the lines of Shizuma... the old one depicted in ep. 19... but then I realized... there are a lot of things that are different too... :shrugs: Take it as you will.

I dunnos... I do recall a saying, "If it's too good to be true, it probably is," but I don't want to say if that really applies. Wait it out. :nods:

**Spectrum24:** n.n At least when you check for mine, there really is a good chance of there being an update, isn't there? n.n;; Well, considering just how much is too often... :cough:shrugs sheepishly: Thank ye for ye words. n.n And unfold everything shall. Bwahahah. ha.

**TeresaKaiju:** She isn't, I promise. I switch it back to how things are supposed to be in this erm, "chapter". n.n;; Besides, how unfair is it to have an antagonist that doesn't get even a chapter or two of a spotlight? (That just demeans the problems that the couple /could/ have) Just because she owns a few pages doesn't mean that when telling someone else about the story Eika is so important that she must absolutely be mentioned... 9.9 (well, depending on the depth of your summarizing I suppose).

As for Rei... Maybe it's just cuz I'm remarkably simple concerning what people can lead me to do for the sake of "helping" me. Or maybe I'm so used to being manipulated that I don't think about it. But truly good manipulators do exist. How do "strong", fiery people like Rei handle them? Give them the cold shoulder? Don't believe anything they say? Isn't that just pure stubbornness? Besides, Rei /wants/ help, she just never asked for it. Remember the singing episode where she finally asks for Usagi's help? Just think of the dynamic like that, except Eika has more resources for a deed more significant than singing in front of a bunch of hospital kids for the first time. It's more like a lot of psychological (and sometimes physical) guidance, that she goes along with for lack of a better idea.

Minako, I'm afraid, will have to be explained in the epilogue- I didn't really get into her here. But you may be able to guess why she was the way she was, just a little, from what happens in this chapter and how she reacts to it. Also, remember, Minako is not above lying to both friend and foe for the sake of what she believes to be the golden goal.

And I don't mind you being negative this way. It just means I've successfully triggered the correct thoughts and emotions before the deal is done. :)

**Lokiador:** Hehehe... the general consensus is that I went way too far with Eika huh? n.x Gomen ne... When I was first writing her in, I honestly hadn't expected her to take this turn either but... well, see what I told Teresa above.

If it's any consolation, I use "Rei" 134 times in this chapter, and "Eika" only 34 times. In fact, only Motoki is mentioned less, but he has a more... dire role in this chapter. Eika is the type of person to go all out, and like candle, melt into nothing as soon as her deed is done. She may be remembered, but she won't be talked of. And that's the element I need to keep Minako/Rei the main characters.

No worries, I thank you for the concern. Tell me how you like it when this and the epilogue go up, ne? Things will naturally change for the better. :) Just believe... Wasn't the first two chapters completely different from a good majority of the story as well? Now I have to make a round trip...:)

**GB Keeper: **Confront... Meh... I have a different idea in mind... but sure, something vaguely along those lines.

**Krampus: **:nods again at the Eika reference: Hai, hai...

**Osa P: ** :sighs wearily at again with the Eika subject: I know, I know... I did warn y'all ahead of time... capricious decisions make for capricious results... and since I'd just be repeating myself, I'll just say- read and see. This chapter brings it all back... and would not have had the same meaning if Eika did not exist in it. I do apologize for the filler Eika-centered chapters though.

Notice: If things seem confusing in this chapter, bear with me. I want to try multi-flashbacks and a "not starting in chron order" type deal. n.n Read it a second time if I do it really badly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.

Chapter 18.

The Final Stretch.

_Maybe she's a missionary from KAmi-sama. Sent to kick me off my comfortable bum._

She leaned down, unclasping Eika's hair clip and setting it to the side so that it wouldn't hurt when she rolled over. Eika continued to sleep.

Rei stood up, and with one last look, closed the door behind her. _I guess it's true what they say; people resemble angels most when they're sound asleep._

A silhouette disappeared down the stairway out of sight just as Rei turned the corner to see the entrance.

_What...?_

Rei ran after it. She was sure she had seen... that hair, floating like a wedding train behind a runaway bride, she'd seen it all too many times...

She was too late. By the time she got halfway down the stairs, she heard the quiet rush of a car speeding away.

Rei fell back, landing with a thud on the cold, hard steps.

-.-.-.- Friday Morning -.-.-.-

"Where's Motoki-san today?"

Makoto set down the flower pot she was bringing out front, fixing the stray bits here and there before feeling satisfied. Going over to Ami, who was enjoying a glass of fresh lemonade, she smiled offhandedly.

"I gave him the day off. I really have been absent too long, but when certain customers insist..."

Ami nodded in acknowledgment. "Have you planned any other wedding flora?"

Makoto shook her head noticing that the plant beside Ami could use some trimming. As she fished out her shears from a pocket in her apron, she murmured, "Weddings are too hectic. I had a case last month- from a client that I'd known all year? She was completely different when her wedding was closing in. She calmed down after it was over with though. I did get two offers for the course of this next year though."

"Are you taking them?"

"Well... one's planning on having her wedding in Okinawa, but she insisted that she wanted, um, my hand in the decoration matters... and the other... well... is from a _really_ famous person... I don't know if I'm supposed to be officially calling it a 'wedding' though. They insist, but..."

"Where's that one?"

Makoto coughed, blushing slightly. "It hasn't really been decided yet. They were talking of Holland, but I'm not sure if it was a joke or what. They did laugh a little at that."

"Ehh... Holland, hm? Interesting..."

"Is it?" Makoto continued her daily scan of shrubbery perfection.

Before Ami could say more, her cell phone went off. She apologized before taking the call, which berated that she was long since due back at the hospital.

"You're going?"

Ami nodded, standing up. Makoto held out a hand for the glass, and Ami smiled and gave it to her, pausing a moment to wrap her other hand around Makoto's extended one. Softly, she requested, "I'll see you at the concert tonight, right?"

"That should be my line. Don't overwork yourself to the point of being dead on your feet, promise?"

Ami casually withdrew, grinning happily. "I'll be okay, don't worry! I'm used to it already, so it's fine. Take care. And see you tonight then."

Makoto nodded, a small smile on her face. She waved as Ami got into her car, slipping into the easy traffic like a marble down a binder. She then shook her head, amazed that things had gone as well as they did.

_If only Rei and Minako..._

She shook it off again. They'd find their happiness. Sooner or later. They were meant to.

They just were.

-.-.- Friday Night -.-.-

"What do you mean 'I can't see her'! _She_ gave me the pass!"

The bodyguard was gruff, coughing hard but short. Every time he did that, he seemed to grow an inch, even though he already towered over Rei, who wasn't intimidated in the least. Not by him anyway. "Those were her orders."

Rei growled, "Why? Why would she do that?" Though she already guessed the answer. No, she had already been _told_ the answer.

The bodyguard puffed out his broad chest again. "No one is authorized to disturb Aino-san before her important concert."

"_I_ am! How can a best friend wish her luck from here!"

"Her orders were very clear."

"And since when have these 'orders' been given!"

"... Since I was assigned to duty on Wednesday. Now please leave the premises, or else I shall be forced to..."

Rei's heart sunk, not even registering the open-ended threat. It _was_ that. She cursed and turned on her heel. "Fine! I got it! Geez. Of all the stupid..."

Further down the hall, the dressing room door closed the crack that it had been open to.

-.-.-.- Thursday Night -.-.-.-

"I'm home! Motoki? You there?"

The lights had been off, but when Makoto switched them on, she'd recognized not only Motoki's usual pair of loafers, but another with green stripes... ah, the twin turtle otaku. Makoto smiled a little. _Well, good to know he brought company over while I was out of town. Wouldn't want him to be withdrawn into his shell all alone or anything. Though my services hadn't been needed after all, so I got shipped back on the express way..._ Makoto chuckled to herself, remembering the fluster of the client who had apologized profusely for calling her over for nothing, insisting that they go out for an early dinner at the very least before she went back. Makoto hung up her coat and walked over to check that the nearest plant had been watered. It had. That settled, she wandered over to the bedroom, where she heard very hurried rustling. Curious, she opened the door.

Well, would have if it wasn't locked.

Makoto knocked. The rustling froze instantly, as if by magic. "Motoki?"

No answer.

"I know you're there- I saw the shoes you know."

A flustered reply. "Ah, hold on, I um... I'm changing!"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You don't have to rush so much then, geez. It's just me." _Why does he lock the door? It's not like I've never..._

Makoto shook her head as she casually watered the hallway plant using the nearby glass pitcher.

She winced as she heard the closet door almost slam shut. _Did he have a bad day with the customers or something?_

And then the door was open, and she was looking at a husband who looked like a mini tornado had hit him. His hair was a mess- okay that wasn't _so _much of a difference- his shirt was askew... and... he had forgotten to zip up.

Makoto rolled her eyes, giving him the customary hug she always did when she came home (or when Motoki arrived home after her). Motoki's hands on her back felt... oddly clammy.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Motoki's body froze as Makoto held him at half an arm's length. He tried to laugh nervously. "O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Makoto traced the base of his neck from behind. She looked down to hide her smile as she closed her eyes. "Motoki..."

"Eh? What? What is it?"

She flicked the little bit of evidence she had uncovered. "You put on your shirt inside out."

As Motoki tried to chase his own tail to find the telltale tag, Makoto patted his chest in hopeless reassurance and moved past him in his distraction.

"W-wait, what are you doing?"

Makoto ignored him, looking around at their room. It was a complete mess. She sighed. She _really_ had to make use of her cleaning instincts when living with Motoki... turtle merchandise everywhere, the bed messed up since she made it this morning, and in the corner of her eye, she noticed several balled up tissues.

She turned back around. "Are you sick? Your hands did feel clammy..."

Motoki flushed and looked away, hiding the incriminating hands behind his back. "Ah, ah, no, I'm fine. Really. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. And..." she took another sweeping survey of the room. "Where's your friend? I saw his shoes in the front too."

Motoki had a shell-shocked expression on his face, almost... _like a child trying to hide a stray pet in his room..._ "Uhm... uhm... He's in the bathroom!"

Makoto frowned. _He's acting _way_ too weird. Even for him. _She glanced behind his shoulder, and noticed what she had coming to the room. "The bathroom light isn't on. Nor... is the door even closed... I didn't see anyone there before, Motoki... What's going on?"

Motoki seemed to be permanently shell-shocked, at least for tonight. "Well... I... um... that is... you see... AH! What are you doing!"

Makoto had reached for the closet door. "You dumb-bum. I'm getting new clothes so I can change out of this after my shower- I've been wearing it all day. You can go on playing hide-and-go-seek with your fri-" She stopped, looking at the closet's contents in confusion, shock, and whatever one might normally call that feeling.

"What the he...?"

Or you could go that way.

Makoto stared into those terrified, dark, beady eyes. Eyes that looked back at her whilst the body only wore a shirt and briefs, the pants balled up in front of privates.

Makoto stared.

The 'friend' hiccuped.

-.-.-.- Wednesday Morning -.-.-.-

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please hang-_

Rei hung up the phone. Apparently a bit too vehemently, because the boy who had been trying to 'nonchalantly' pass by jumped clear off the ground.

She glared at her closest target.

He cowered in on himself, squinting up through a cocoon of limbs.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Kentaro!"

Kentaro squeaked and fumbled to straighten up military style, excluding the salute. "Y-Yes, Rei-sama!"

"Have you done your morning meditation yet?"

"N-n-no, Rei-s-sama...!"

"Then go do it!"

"Y-yes, Rei-sama!" He bowed quickly and tried to scamper off as if he was just given an arbitrary delay of execution.

Rei sighed. Softer, she called, "Kentaro."

He squeaked again and stopped. "Y-yes, Rei-sama?"

She put a hand to her forehead as she walked past Kentaro to get to her room. She ruffled his hair in passing with her other hand. "Concentrate on meditating and calm down."

"Y-yes... Rei-sama." Kentaro took large gulps of air as if this would help the process. However, it was likely the act of Rei closing her bedroom door behind her that really allowed Kentaro to relax.

Rei came out, dressed to leave, to find Sakura and another one of the students talking in whispers as one fed the crows and the other swept the front walk. Before they had a chance to notice her presence, Rei caught the lesser student informing Sakura, "Rei-sama is in one of her moods again. I wonder what got up her-"

"Ryou!"

The speaker instantly silenced himself and stood up straight, as did Sakura, albeit more calmly.

Rei mumbled under her breath a curse of some sort or whatever. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty at the store? With Kenji?"

Ryou stiffened. "Uh... you see... that..."

Rei rolled her eyes again, not even looking at the boy anymore. "If you intend to get to it, then get to it already."

"Yes, Rei-sama." Ryou bowed and quickly scooted off.

Sakura hesitated, as Rei never made eye contact with her and had yet to address her. But... her worry overrode her 'common sense'. "Rei-sama? Are you all right?"

Rei blinked back into focus and sighed, looking at the girl. "Just annoyed, that's all. Maybe a bit worried. I'll never be able to leave this place if you guys can't measure up."

Sakura bowed her head with a small smile, knowing that her own level of dedication put her in a better light than the boys. a.k.a. She could talk in a non-martial way with Rei and not be chastised for it. "Are you planning on going anywhere, Rei-sama?"

Rei scratched the back of her head, letting out another tired sigh. "I was... thinking of it. Like I always do."

Sakura rocked back on her heels, broom still in hand. "I can watch over the place for you, Rei-sama."

Rei blinked, remembering why she was out here like this in the first place. "Ahm. Well, for the time being, I'll just be gone for the day. Maybe not even that. I'm still counting on you, alright, Sakura? Do _not_ open my bedroom door this time."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yes, Rei-sama. Of course."

Rei smiled a little. "I'll try to be in a better mood when I get back."

Sakura, surprised at first, gave her a smile in return. "They'll appreciate that."

"They better, for all I'm going to have to berate them even when I'm in a _good_ mood..."

With that, Rei waved and went down the walkway, passing a few school girls on the way. She would have greeted them, but they might question why she was leaving, and she didn't want to bother with that.

The train ride passed by without much event, excluding giving up her seat for an old lady who looked worn already from carrying her one large shopping bag.

And then, suddenly, there she was again, in front of the store. She looked through the window, puzzled at the lack of light from within. She then checked the town square clock, and realized she was very early.

_Wait, aren't they open in the mornings?_

"Hino-chan! You came to see me? I'm honored."

Rei turned quickly to find Eika standing before her... once again looking incredibly incongruous, a grown woman innocently licking an ice cream cone. A double-scoop one.

Eika noticed her glance and grinned, licking her lips. "Mint chip and vanilla, yum. I was just down the street checking the competition and couldn't help myself."

Rei blinked, not quite understanding. "Since when did jewelry stores and ice creameries compete?"

"Eh?" Eika looked down at her indulgence, and then a light bulb came on. "Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant. I saw that today was a free-cone morning as I walked past the ice cream parlor, and I got one on my way back from the other jewelry stores." Eika extended the cone. "It's good. Want to try?"

Rei flushed, looking away. "That's alright. I don't really like sweet things."

Eika shrugged, linking together their arms on her ice-cream-less side. "If you say so. Come on, what do you say we go walking? It's a beautiful autumn day, you know."

Rei looked down at the linkage. She pointed at it with her free hand. "Must we?"

Eika frowned. "You don't do this with your other girl friends?"

Misinterpreting, a flustered Rei protested, "W-who has other girlfriends? _You're_ not even my girlfriend. Wait- I don't even have _a_ girlfriend. (Right now.)" She finished in a whisper.

Eika laughed, tugging her along anyway. "That _does_ have misleading connotations, doesn't it? I apologize- I was referring to the normal friends- that happen to be female- sort of 'girl friend'. Well, don't you?"

Even more embarrassed to find that she had protested even when wrong, Rei looked away, muttering, "Not usually. And especially not recently."

"What a pity! And this arm is so strong and caring too..."

Rei flushed and looked around with darting eyes. "Stop saying such misleading stuff! What if someone overhears us?"

"Who's going to bother with that?"

And it was then, that Rei noticed a fAmiliar car pass by.

-.-.-.- Friday night's concert -.-.-.-

The crowds screamed and raved for their favorite idol, the one for whom passionate fires would never be entirely extinguished. If the thousands of fans crowding the stadium, countless more watching from their home TV, having been too late to purchase concert tickets, were any testament to the success of the week's revival advertising, tonight, it would come to a head.

And what an anticipated head it was. That of their adored, precious, more-than-just-any-idol-or-voice-or-face, Aino Minako.

The girl who loved all, yet had no lovers.

The girl who all loved, yet could never come near.

The girl who seemed to perpetually represent the very essence of Love.

Aino Minako, Goddess of Love.

The cheers were deafening as the smoke effects began, signaling the long-anticipated arrival of Her.

From the front row, three young women, two less enthused (but still excited) men, and four young students, made their own cheers known.

"Where's Rei!" Usagi shouted, looking around, but especially at the empty seat beside her.

Makoto shook her head, yelling back, "I never saw her come in!"

Ami frowned, watching as the crowds were silenced in waves to correspond with the angelic voice that shone down among them from a height relative to Heaven.

Silenced as well, of course, in order to revere the angel herself, appearing out from the clouds of smoke, her eyes flashing even brighter than her smile.

Ryou, now that everyone else had quieted, said under his breath, "I can't believe Rei-sama is missing this! Ah... Aino, aishiteruze!"

It was then that Ami finally noticed something, during an absent look up at the lighting arrangement. Her gasp of surprise went unheard.

-.-.-.- Thursday Night -.-.-.-

"M-Makoto!"

She ignored the call, shutting the apartment door behind her.

Talking it out in length was an absurd thought. It was obvious, to her, what they'd been doing. _I honestly hadn't thought that Motoki... that Motoki would be the kind of person to cheat._

Makoto laughed harshly at herself, bulldozing through the heavy double doors of the apartment's front entrance.

_Then again, if I _had_ known Motoki better, if I'd known he wasn't really _that_ interested... I just wouldn't have married him._

No one was coming after her.

Well, of course no one was coming after her. She distinctly remembered telling Motoki to stay behind and let her cool off.

'Cool off' had been the wrong term to use.

"I'm not mad," she whispered to herself, stopping under a tree. She touched the thick trunk, bringing her forehead to touch it. "I'm not mad. It's not that. It's just..."

Makoto laughed softly to herself as she slumped down, first to her knees, then curled up, sitting underneath the comforting presence of her favorite neighborhood park oak tree.

_I just... feel so... _stupid_. It's not _that_ hard to tell, right? I should have been able to see something, anything, right?_

Motoki had said, in the living room sitting next to his old friend turned lover, "It... when it first happened... when I realized how I felt... it was the night before the wedding. The bachelor party that Mamoru-san had recalled from his abroad studies."

Makoto bent down her head, hugging her knees. _What the hell is up with that? If both of us knew that we were destined to love others more than each other, then why wasn't something said! Why... why did it have to drag on this long..._

She hadn't confessed about her own feelings about 'a friend'. She instead had asked how long they'd been seeing each other... like this.

_Off and on... the whole time. _Makoto repeatedly tried to ram her forehead between the gap of her knees, with no real success. _Was that why he was so nervous around me? Was he distracted around the customers when I was away, not because he didn't know what to do (that couldn't have been it, I drilled him into how to do everything at the start; when I'm there, he does everything just fine), but because _he_ was visiting whenever I wasn't there? Why didn't my customers say anything about it?_

A night sprinkler started to drench her in cold water meant for the tree. But she didn't want to move. She didn't know where to go.

_The thing is... I don't even know if I _deserve_ to feel betrayed. My feelings for Ami have gone on just as long, and when she visits..._ A horrendous bark of laughter ripped itself from Makoto's throat. Lower even, as if the action had been a vain attempt to free her heart from the confines of her body in the same breath. _I always had Ami visit when Motoki was out for the night. The so-called 'guy's poker night' he'd been invited to, that I had insisted he at least tried. Was that when the lies began? When we both waited until the other was away to see the ones we really loved?_

"Mako-chan... is that you?"

Makoto looked up and finally realized that tears were streAming down her cheeks.

-.-.-.- Wednesday Night -.-.-.-

_Calm down. _Her leg fidgeted, and her eyes fidgeted watching her leg fidget.

_I said calm down!_ She thrust both hands over the offending leg, which stopped it, until the other leg started to fidget.

She sighed warily, giving up for the sake of not wasting her energy on trying in vain to conserve said energy. "Are we there yet?"

Obviously not. If they had arrived the taxi would have stopped already.

"It's two blocks more, ma'am."

Rei tsk'ed and propped her elbow on the door, watching the buildings meticulously roll on by.

_Why didn't I take a taxi that first time? I would have been fine the whole way through straight up to my doorstep. I didn't need to be driven by Eika._

"Ma'am?"

Rei blinked. Sometime in the period it had taken for her to conjure that thought and more, they'd arrived. She quickly paid the driver and got out.

Rei sucked in a soft, careful breath, looking up at the awe inspiring structure.

She then shook her head vigorously. _This is no time to be admiring it! I did that before already!_

The fire priestess pounded up the steps, not thinking to take the elevator for some absurdly nervous reason, knowing that she wouldn't encounter guards until she'd reached _her_ floor. Which made things easy.

"Halt! State your name and business!"

Rei rolled her eyes. _What is this- medieval ages?_

She pulled out her pass, though she wasn't sure if it worked for the hotel authority. "Hino Rei. A close friend of Minako's. She... I'm here to see her."  
"About what?"

_None of your beeswax, bub._

"Visiting. Plain and simple. Excuse me if I haven't seen her for more than _two _years and want to just talk." _That's not why I'm coming tonight, but it's close enough._

The bulky man called over an associate. Rei stood there, defiantly. Would they try to kick her out? Forbid her from seeing the idol? What?

The backup demanded that she hand over her pass. Confused, but obedient, Rei did just so.

And was immediately lifted off the ground.

By her cheeks no less.

Being pulled apart, at the seams, Rei imagined.

"Wahl uh hehl oo yoo ihn yooe ooin! (What the hell do you think you're doing!)"

The associate looked up, looked over, then looked down. Then he nodded.

Rei was released and the pass handed back to her. Rubbing her sore cheeks, she guessed that that was what Minako had _really_ meant by having a secure pass. The men started to walk away, and Rei followed them.

They stopped in front of a door. One of the men knocked loudly. "Aino-san, Hino-san is here to see you."  
There was nothing from beyond the door.

The man knocked again, even louder. "Aino-san, are you there?"

_Well it _is_ a bit late, I suppose, but not _that_ late..._

There was a responding knock on the other side. "I was in the shower. Is there something wrong?"

Rei stepped up. "Minako, I want to talk to you." _Maybe I should have said that in a more friendly manner._

It was silent for a moment. Then, "Suoh, Takashi, return to your stations."

"Aino-san...?"

"It's all right."

The two guards hesitated a moment, before nodding and making their departure.

Rei stared at the door. "They're gone. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why are you here?"

Rei's eyebrow twitched. "I wanted to see you!"

"Why?"

_I really don't like how detached that sounds..._

"Because I want to! Unless..." Rei paused. No, even if it _wasn't_ true, she would still want to know why. "Monday night. Did you visit the shrine after I left with Eika?"

"How is Eika-san doing?"

Rei growled softly, leaning against the door. Fine, if Minako wouldn't let her in (which was senseless, considering she had done nothing that should offend the idol), Rei would just make do with talking through a door. At least Minako was talking to her. "Don't change the subject. She's fine, last I saw. Now were you there?"

"What makes you think I was?"

Rei counted it off her fingers. "I saw your shadow, your hair, _and_ your car drive off."

Silence.

"Well?"

"You and Eika-san are hitting it off rather well, aren't you?"

Rei stopped. "What the heck does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of fateful encounters."

Rei seriously frowned now. Just _what_ was she trying to imply? "Minako..."

"What?"

"Just what are you trying to tell me?"

Rei could almost see Minako's smile through the door.

"If you want to... go out with Eika-san... you don't have to wait until after I leave Saturday, you know."

Rei's heart stopped.

Neither of them were smiling happy smiles.

-.-.-.-.- Friday Night -.-.-.-

"We can't do this, it's so... it goes against everything I believe in."

"Does it? But you've done this before, haven't you? I know you have."

Rei shook her head vehemently. "Not like this. Not to get to her. Not..."

She felt a caressing hand on her ear, a warm breath on the other, and so she jerked forward, being trapped by every other side. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I still... does it have to be this way?"

"I'm only here to help you achieve what you want to achieve, the likes of which I have honestly never seen before. It's a good thought, I assure you, but you have to be willing to make sacrifices."

"I was! But... but this..."

"What are you afraid of? Don't you want to let her know?"

"Of course I do! But... but... If this goes wrong, I might... I really might never see her again!"

"Nothing will be gained from being too afraid to earn what you deserve."

Rei shook her head. "There has to be another way."

"They refused you once. She didn't come to you. So you have to go to her. Right now."

"Now! She's on stage!"

"Where better to confess than in front of millions?"

"... You aren't serious are you?"

Eika sighed softly, patting Rei's back before stepping away to lean against the railing beside the younger. "Too dramatic for you?"

"Yes! Did you _just_ get that?"

Rei glared as Eika chuckled. "But it would solve all your problems at once."

Rei frowned. Grudgingly, she demanded, "Explain."

Eika's eyes were closed, listening to the soft melody of Minako's current song. "You wouldn't do this if you wanted to be involved with me."

"I would be doing only _because_ I'm involved- because you told me to!"

Eika placed a gentle finger on the tip of Rei's nose. "I meant _intimately_ involved. You're doing this for her, after all."

Rei bowed her head. "I'm not doing it."

"What would you rather do then? We both know that if you don't do _something_, she _will_ leave tomorrow morning."

Rei bit her lip. "The dressing room."

"What about it?"

"She'll return there afterwards anyway, right? So I'll just talk to her in the dressing room."

"The same guards that refused you earlier will still be there. They don't want bombs, much less fanatics, to sneak into that very place, for that very reason, you know. Are you going to beat them into letting you? Minako won't be allowed into the dresser room if the hall leading to it is littered with the bodies of her security personnel."

"... And your idea is any less suspicious!"

"How in the world is it suspicious?"

Rei's cheeks finally gave in and betrayed her deep blush. "It just is! It's stupid too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Eika shrugged offhandedly, and then continued the list she had started earlier. "If you do it right, you may cinch thousands of fans for both her and you."

"I don't _want_ fans! And people... even if she were to accept... me... it wouldn't even need extra paparazzi- it's _already_ being televised worldwide! Her... her career could _end_ as we all know it!"

"Didn't you want that? Didn't you want her to not use her work as an excuse anymore? For her to be able to be with you, live with you, here?"

"But this... this... my father wouldn't be happy about the publicity either!"

Eika frowned. She straightened, signaling Rei to do the same and face her. "Rei... If she returned your feelings in the first place... location of confession aside... don't you think she would help you through the publicity stunts? She's been doing this a long time... and she'll have a reason to cooperate."

Rei glowered. "On the other side, I don't want people all over the world to be able to recognize me as the woman Aino Minako rejected at her hometown concert."

"You know even better than I do that if something like that were to happen, you wouldn't be the first- you would be forgotten easily by the masses."

"My father won't forget. My friends won't forget."

"Why haven't you told them about your feelings before? Your father is your father- if you know, he deserves to know. It's not as if you're a child anymore either. And if they're really your friends, not only would they understand, but don't you believe that they, on some level, already know?"

Rei flinched at the idea, flashbacks of all the mishaps and near-chances she had had in the past, some grazing far too close for comfort. She hadn't always been alone with her either, those times.

Eika placed a light but firm hand on Rei's shoulder. "Isn't it about time that you just believed in yourself and in the future? Even if you weren't in love with someone as famous as Minako, you would still have to deal with this sort of possibility with any love you have. You're famous too, don't forget. You just have to get used to it, and go with the flow."

"What flow?" Rei planted her feet for emphasis.

Eika reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Rei's ear. "The flow of living in the moment. You told me before that you used to be afraid of the past's consequences didn't you? But you learned to override that. Override your fears again. Live and love in the here and now, and laugh at yourself once its all over."

Rei hesitated, looking over at the stage. "I don't know... it still..."

"If I told you that Minako would die if you weren't on that stage by the time her last encore draws to a close... would you go?"

Rei whipped her head around. "What are you talking about! Why would she...? What do you know?"  
_I haven't gotten any readings from the fire about that..._

Eika smiled. "You'll know once it happens. But only you can change history tonight."

"Change... history?"

Eika nodded. "The history that will come to be when Aino Minako is either saved or neglected by her protector."

Rei frowned. "The guards..."

"They'll never get there on time to stop it, let alone detect it. That's why you have to be _on _stage, near her."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "_You_ aren't planning to do something, are you?"

"Go on stage? Of course not, I wouldn't dare. I have no reason to."

Rei advanced on that all-too-innocent look of hers. "You also wouldn't _dare_ to attack Minako, right? You have no _reason_ to, _right_?"

Eika simply smiled. "Come now Rei. Sugao is my uncle. And Minako is popular. These sorts of things happen all the time."

Rei didn't believe it. "Would someone really try to hurt Minako tonight?"

"She should have someone near her with quick reflexes just in case."

Rei glared.

"And it wouldn't do for any normal civilian to be there on call to save her, now would it?"

Rei glared as hard as she could.

Eika smiled at her, holding up a large shopping bag. "Well?"

The glare was no good. She dropped it for the sake of a throaty snarl. "What am I going to do if it goes wrong?"

Eika smiled. "Smile and sing in lament."

Rei snatched the bag from her hands, looking inside. Her face fell. More then it had already been. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"You should know by now, Hino-chan," Eika grinned, "My jokes never last this long."

Rei muttered as she turned on her heel and started to walk away, "I hate you."

Eika smiled triumphantly at that. "Glad to hear it."

Rei lost herself in the crowd. Then, finding the bathroom, she went in, looking to make sure no one was there- somehow, nobody was, all eyes glued to the idol, bladders on hold. Rei looked at the bag's contents again once she had locked herself into a stall.

She sighed. "This better work. Or else _someone's_ hide is going to be had tonight."

-.-.-.- Thursday Night -.-.-.-

Tears blurred her vision, but she could still make out the two fAmiliar figures. Rushing towards her.

"Mako-chan!"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Makoto tried to smile, the effort causing twin teardrops to spill down her cheeks. "I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Was she alright? Would she be all right? Or...

Ami placed an arm around her back. "Let's get you somewhere warm first. You'll get sick at this rate, Mako-chan!"

Minako nodded, taking up Makoto's other side. "Come on. Isn't your home near here? We could-"

"No."

The two girls stopped, and looked at Makoto. "Please... not tonight... I can't..."

Ami paused. "Makoto, can you walk?"

Makoto nodded limply, almost like, she thought she could, but if tested, she would surely fail. Minako saw the doctor's conclusion as well. With a nod to Ami, they hoisted her up on either side.

Minako offered, "Come on. If not your place, then at least let's go to the car. I think I have a spare blanket in there."

Makoto, voice distant and not at all like it usually was, whispered, "Why are you... two here... anyway?"

The two exchanged glances. Ami answered, "Usagi invited us all over for a house visit today. We heard you had come back early so we thought we would pick you up..."

Makoto was like a toddler again, stumbling and almost tripping every so often. She didn't seem to be injured, so why...?

They reached the car. Minako opened the door and Ami helped Makoto sit on the edge, her feet touching the cement, while the former fished out the aforementioned blanket. Makoto's eyes did not refocus even with the added warmth. But then, the reason why she had allowed herself to get soaked in the first place had had nothing to do with the temperature. Still, she hugged the ends of the blanket after it was draped over her back.

Minako watched her a moment, before deciding. "We'll go to Usagi's. Ami, get in."

Makoto lifelessly shifted her feet so that she was fully inside the car, and Ami carefully closed the door for her. Going around to the other side, Ami did not hesitate before she slipped into the back rather than the passenger seat. Minako started the car and they were on their way.

"Mako-chan..." Ami whispered, cringing as a more stable stream of tears started to flow down the woman's smooth cheeks. "What happened? Did Motoki-san-"

Ami stopped as Makoto bit her lower lip, her whole face contorted to have a proper soul-searing crying fit. Ami, her mind not even reaching what had happened that weekend, quickly reached over to embrace her friend. And then the crying began in full.

After several long minutes, the crying completely subsided, which was fortunate, since they had arrived at their destination.

Makoto took a handful of deep, calming breaths, before smiling up at Ami. "I... I feel better now, thank you."

Ami shook her head. "Are you really all right?"

Makoto nodded and then reached for the door. "I can walk by myself, promise."

And she did. Tiredly, but by herself. And she was resolved to do it, as if that was the only way left for her. Minako and Ami kept to her like gloves to hands the whole way to the door though. And when they arrived, they didn't even have to knock before the door flew open, an energetic Usagi welcoming them in. "You came! Come in, come in! I just- Mako-chan!" She had just gotten her first good look at Makoto's face as it came under the light. "You were in town? No, wait. What's wrong? What happened?"

Makoto smiled weakly at her. "I'll... I'll tell all of you... at once... Where's Rei?"

Usagi's face was downcast even as she went through the motions of ushering them in, closing the door behind them. "She just called and said a student of hers had taken on something that she was supposed to do herself and ended up bungling it. She can't afford to come over tonight. Mama and Papa and Shingo are out watching the newest thriller. I told them I didn't need to be scared for nothing, so I'd stay home. Ah, I'll go get some, um, hot cocoa, yeah! Just sit down in the living room, okay?"

They did as asked, Makoto waiting until Usagi returned before saying anything.

She took a sip of the cocoa once it was offered to her, and smiled. "It's delicious, Usagi."

Usagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It's just instant mix, Mako-chan..."

Makoto shook her head. "I still remember the days when you burned the simplest things. You've really really improved since then. You should be proud."

Usagi bowed her head, and they lay in wait.

Makoto lowered her mug, looking down at the ripples the motion had made.

At long last, she began.

"I think... no, I know... my marriage is officially over as I knew it."

-.-.-.- Friday Night -.-.-.-

Minako let out a quiet, shuddering sigh as the music heightened, overwhelming any small sound she might make in the mean time.

_Just one more song..._

She looked out into the crowd, and somehow, wasn't really surprised that Rei hadn't taken up her seat in the last five minutes since her last check. Still... She looked up at her countless fans, and smiled brightly.

_For them. For all of them. Not just one person._

The last song in her planned line up was done before she could really cope with it. It was sink or swim now. She... if she was going to do anything, now was the time. She looked over to the place offstage where her manager was. Behind her back, she gave him the signal. She wanted to do it. Sugao nodded and called up the person in charge of the music accordingly.

Then, with one final long breath, she announced, "Thank you for coming to support me today, and all the time before now. I hope... I hope you'll continue to support me in the future as well. This last song... I've never publicized, because, well, I can't take the credit for it. But it was written and last sung for me by the biggest fan of mine that I happen to know very well. So this is a tribute to her, and her song, 'Hoshi Furu Yoake'."

Minako listened to the music beginning, closing her eyes to properly get a feel for the music. There would be no high paced choreographed dancing to go with this song. It wasn't how _she_ had sung it, so Minako wouldn't either.

_With the window left open, I gazed at-_

**"Hold up just one minute there!"**

Minako stopped abruptly, just as startled as the crowds were. When the idol glanced at Sugao however, he was smiling, though the music had stopped like a record player being interrupted at just the right instant.

And like magic, She appeared, enter stage left.

Minako had her back to a third of her live concert visitors, but she didn't care. What she cared about was the entity that was now walking in to steal her stage.

The woman smirked, which was incredibly fitting with her outfit, which was best described as an earthly devil of fire in comparison to Minako's angel-on-earth look. The details were unimportant to anyone who wasn't seeing it for themselves. For those that did, no words were necessary. By the time she had stepped side by side, everyone was secretly convinced that they went hand in hand, despite the public stereotype that angels and devils were at odds.

These two were a whole other category by themselves.

Still not used to the microphone being so close, Rei's soft voice boomed, **"You didn't think I'd really let you sing _my_ song when I'm still around, do you?"**

Minako stared at her still, the crowds somehow having faded away into oblivion. Only the person in front of her mattered. She whispered, "Why... why are you here?"

Rei winked on the side that was away from the cameras. "Can't a girl just sing a song with her friend?"

Minako stared.

And stared.

Rei patiently smiled at her. That was the only way it could work after all.

And finally, Minako cracked, letting out a long, gentle laughter, that captured another thousand hearts that would later see a video of this from their zealous friends.

Wiping tears of unrelenting joy in her eyes, she whispered, "What am I doing, protesting? It's your song for a reason. I would have it no other way than to sing it with you."

Rei nodded, smiling. "That's what I thought."

She then took a step back as the song began again.

Her body was facing their audience, but it was clear that her heart and attention were on one person, and one person only.

And Minako's diehard fans, those who truly believed in love the way Minako did, and had been disheartened at all her rejections of love in the past six years...

... they didn't mind at all.

After all, now they knew the reason _why_ Minako had rejected them all.

The answer was right there in her eyes as she smiled a new smile for her fans to at last see. A smile that wasn't directed at a generalization.

That reason, that answer, and that smile, were more than enough for them.

-.-.-.- Thursday Night -.-.-.-

Makoto sipped quietly from her cold mug. She had just finished relating all the details that she knew. And because these were her comrade-at-arms, the same ones she had died and been reborn alongside so long ago, she told them her feelings that went with them. After all, all of them had heard loud and clear her own feelings for Ami, including the intended.

The room was silent, still digesting everything.

The clock chimed the hour.

Usagi licked her lips, not being inconsiderate enough to _not_ take this seriously. It was still too fresh a wound to laugh about. "Did he say what he wanted to do?" Usagi suddenly shook her head. "No, first, there's something more important to ask. Do _you_ know what you want to do now?"

During the retelling, a few more tears had been squeezed out, but she was in general steady now. Makoto leaned her head over the back of the couch, a small smile touching her lips. "I think the problem was that it was kept a secret. Motoki... he's still my partner. I _want_ to continue working for him at the shop. I still... love (suki) him... knowing that he... he didn't love (ai) me... I don't know... I hate to say it... but I actually feel a bit... relieved, you know? Like... if he was guilty all this time, I just have to tell him my side... and then we'll be even. Right?"

Ami frowned. "But... But Mako-chan... we never..."

"The thought was there." Makoto closed her eyes, the smile growing, despite its sad nature. "The thought was _firmly_ there, in my mind. Possibly even more than his is, even now. That's enough to me. I'm sorry."

Ami shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry, Mako-chan."

Minako licked her lips, knowing the response required delicacy, but knowing asking the important questions were still needed. "Mako-chan... will you keep living with him? Now that you know?"

Makoto snorted softly, the smile growing. "If we do, it'll be after some seriously long winded conversation, involving a sign on the door when it's not a good idea to barge on in."

Minako blinked. "You... other than that, you don't mind that he's... you know... into guys?"

Makoto opened her eyes just a little bit, just enough to look at Minako alone. "Did you not catch the part where I'm still very much in love with Ami here? I'm hardly in position to start being bigoted."

Minako bowed her head, berating herself for not having realized that.

Usagi picked up the slack. "Is that your plan then? To just talk it out and have nothing change?"

Makoto now turned to her. "Everything has changed. That matters. I'm not about to revoke my marriage license or lose a partner in this business when I haven't approved anyone else for longer than three months. Nor am I about to kick him out, or kick myself out, since really, like I said, we are equally in the wrong- he just got caught... first. Why should either of us be any more punished than how much we already have been? That won't make anyone happy."

Ami smiled uncertainly. "Are you sure you can be happy with this arrangement?"

Makoto hesitated, looking down. After a long pause, she looked up at her last, most important, friend.

And smiled.

"This is the way I am- stubborn and proud of it. Motoki has always been there when I come back from work, even if that work was once Senshi duty. If I'm not what he really wants, I won't get in the way of that. Not anymore. As long as he doesn't mind staying... staying..." Makoto stopped, scrunching her eyebrows in thought. Finding the word, she smiled brighter, "As long as he stays my irreplaceable friend. Like all of you."

An appreciative silence followed.

-.-.-.- Friday Night -.-.-.-.-

_The moon glows in the sky, guiding my wandering dreams  
I can't sleep, shined upon by all the stardust_

Rei smiled as she managed to pass by Minako yet again, their routine only requiring simple walking (an art form to many practiced ladies) and heart-rendering looks at each other, caught for the big screen by cameras at every angle imaginable. There was something about the way Minako had looked at her from the moment she had taken up the stage. Something that Eika knew would be there, which was why she was goaded into seeing it for herself.

_Honestly, in my warm heart I want to wait for dawn, but  
I have no choice but to proceed from here with my own feet_

Minako shook her head softly even as she sang the words. She had felt alone for fourteen years, half filled for one special year, and on a downward spiral for the next six. But now, now she was most certainly not alone. Even if it was just for a single song's length.

Oh how she prayed time would stop for them.

_That time, you gave to me the strength to go through life alone  
Everything came from your smile._

Rei inwardly laughed at the lines she had sung so long ago. That time, so long ago, she hadn't ever recalled Minako smiling. But there was something about her eyes... was it just her eyes? Yes... yes it was. She looked across the way at those eyes again. The eyes that once longed to smile.

Smile like they were now.

_If the stars shine through the darkness and answer my prayer _

Minako looked over to see if Rei would sing the very last line with her, but was startled to find no one standing there. There hadn't even been a hurried "Look out!" before she felt a solid force tackling her to the ground. Oddly, the force that had tackled her also prevented her from getting hurt in the fall, using its own body as a buffer.

And that was when she saw more than heard the loud **kerthunk** that broke a plank of the stage floor in half (though not completely).

"Minako, are you alright?"

Minako stared at the place that she had been standing just seconds before, and then down at her savior.

She smiled. "I told you I would need Mars Reiko-san to save me. And I'm thankful for it. I'm fine."

Rei stared at her, and then shook her head, slipping out from under Minako like she realized she could have all those times before but didn't. "Any self-deserving privately-trained fan would have done the same. For you."

Minako saw the guards rushing up, and quickly stood up to stop them. While staring at the box, she had managed to recognize the logo poking out from the side, half hidden by the floor. "It's all right. I think I know what it is."

Rei slowly stood up, not realizing that they were essentially putting on an unrehearsed skit for the crowd, who had refrained from cheering so that they could hear what was being said. "You do?"

Minako nodded, who gestured for Rei to follow her in going over and bending down next to the package that had fallen.

Rei muttered, "It smells of gunpowder. The blast that made it come down must have been that. Or else..."

Minako shook her head, smiling. "Look, see, it's addressed to us. Don't you recognize that handwriting?"

Rei squinted, and then jolted her head up, an intelligible curse on her lips. Minako quickly put a finger to the woman's lips, along with a private smile. "You think it's safe to let the audience see?"

At that, Rei flushed profusely, something that many a otaku found entirely adorable. But she muttered softly, "If it landed on stage, I would think _someone_ thought it appropriate for an audience."

Minako smiled and nodded. She waved over one of her most trusted cameramen who had been laying in wait near Sugao, who was startled and yet at the same time unsurprised. The things that man denied about not knowing...

And with that, Minako and Rei pulled the box out of the broken plank and set it down on a clear plank nearby, rearranging themselves so that the cameraman's body was facing the box, and the two young women were crouching to his left and right.

They opened the lid together.

And found a note, which they had to twist their heads to read properly, though the cameraman had the perfect view of it.

Rei knew she didn't have to read it aloud, but she did anyway, lost in the moment. "'I told you I'd give you a signal. Here it is: Tell her. Now. (And then flip the page for Minako-chan)'"

Rei looked up at Minako.

Who smiled softly. "You apparently go first. Tell me what Rei? I'm assuming, that is, that it's referring to me."

Rei smiled shyly. "It is." Nervously, she reorganized her legs so that she was sitting in the traditional (stiff until it hurts) crouched position.

She looked very odd like that, considering what she was wearing.

But Minako nevertheless unconsciously mirrored her.

Rei took a deep breath.

And exhaled.

She frowned.

_Why can't I start? She went over with me the basics that I needed to get out from the get go... so why...?_

"Rei?"

Rei shook her head, and looked directly into Minako's eyes.

And remembered how she felt during all those dreams, all those mishaps...

During every single second that Minako so much as crossed her mind.

She smiled, and it left her mouth effortlessly. "Aishiteru, Minako."

Minako instantly bit her lip. But she was smiling. As if she had been given a surprise she'd learned about beforehand. But what she actually said was, "I'm not sure if I should say anything, in case the next page tells me to do something different."

Rei, her part over, and largely uninterrupted by the massive crowds, which was amazing in and of itself, peeked under the page, and then ripped the top one off when she realized it was a cheap sticky note.

Rei read again, "'Minako-chan, feel free to answer. Honestly. And when I say honestly, I mean _anything_ you feel up to."

Minako laughed into her microphone. Then, reaching up to push it farther away from her mouth, she whispered, "If it says so, then I guess I must. Rei-chan, could you do me a favor and lean over? I'm not sure if this will work with you so far away."

They weren't sitting more than two feet away from each other, tops, but Rei leaned over as she was bid, supporting herself over the open box by two carefully placed hands on either side of the box, ruining the cameraman's view of said box.

But that didn't matter, because the normal straight-on angle camera caught perfectly the moment when Minako leaned over, her hands cupping Rei's jaw, and kissed the woman soundly, warmly, and as an example to all unrequited-lovers preparing to confess in the near future.

When she leaned back five seconds later, her eyes were unbelievably softened, as if all her years of living "in the real world" had done nothing to kill her soul, which was shining brighter now than ever before.

"I love you too, Rei."

And with that, Minako took off her own note, and removed the handle-attached top of the box. It was exactly as she had thought.

Two perfectly pillowed platinum silver promise rings with ruby and topaz stones embedded into them, run through with a metallic chain to form necklaces.

The final note, resting between the two cushioned rings, was read by Minako.

"'Yay, the hard part's over. Congratulations. This is my last present to you both, so enjoy it, because it's free. Yes, free. I wish you the best of luck. Cheers.'"

Minako looked up at Rei, at the same time that Rei looked up at her. They smiled away the shock. "I don't know if I'm ready to _marry_ you, but..."

Rei smiled, bending down to let up the ruby ringed necklace. Unclasping it, she whispered, "The hard part is over. We'll worry about the details later. Bend over."

Minako obediently did so, freeing the topaz ring while she waiting for Rei to finish putting the first on her. When she was done, Minako silently returned the favor.

They looked at each other once it was done. They both quickly side glanced at the crowd. And then without the slightest outward signal, they both stood up.

Their hands found each other's on the way, as they stepped forward, closer to the crowds.

The crowd was held breathless, expecting more even if they didn't know what. Even the front row spectators didn't know what to say.

Minako suddenly glanced at Rei with a frown. "Did I ever introduce your full name?"

Rei looked baffled, and then, as if a sudden dangerous idea had flown into her head, she broke off her grip with Minako's hand, and took a large step to the side.

She then put her hands in front of her and bowed, the next words she spoke making her out to be a man asking a woman's parents for their blessing.

"My name is Hino Rei, and I am an honest and hardworking young priestess at the Hikawa Shrine. Those of you who know me but not from there, likely have heard of the deeds I foresaw while meditating, and prevented, such as the attempted assassination on the prime minister sometime in the recent past." She paused, as if trying to remember a speech she had never written down. "I swear that as long as she lets me, I will take even better care of her than I do myself. I also swear to do the very best I can to make her happy- in a sensible way- because that, not coincidentally, that is also what makes _me _happiest. It would make the both of us, I believe, truly happy indeed if we were to gain your blessing before we embark on this journey before us, a hopefully long but peaceful one, so..."

Rei took a deep breath, her head having been slightly bowed in the whole process, and looked up at the same time that her hands went behind her back. Her whole body from her pose, to her unnerving stature, and puppy eyes that totally superseded Minako's famous one, in addition to a dazzling smile the likes of which have never before been seen, on TV or elsewhere, all of it went into her childish, unbelievably simple question.

"What do you say?"

The place was dead quiet for a single moment.

Then, Kentaro of all people jumped up and shouted, "Will you sing for us again?"

The look was completely destroyed as she looked down at her student, who thought he was about to get publicly humiliated.

Instead, Rei let out a defeated sigh. "Only on my terms."

A random person shouted, "I'm all for it! You guys deserve it!"

A group somewhere else started clapping. Another set started shouting agreements and whistles.

Before long, the whole crowd was giving them a standing ovation, everyone yelling their encouragement, and, as Rei had put it, "their blessings".

Which Rei was honestly shocked by. She hadn't actually expected it to work. Well she had, and yet she hadn't.

But Minako was grinning at her.

Which made Rei want to kiss it off of her. Or make it so wide that she'd stop.

And so she did.

Kiss her, that is.

And that following week, every paper, magazine, and Minako-documentary had put out something as a tribute to the couple, a couple that even the bigots or the mass media couldn't bring down.

If you think about it, how could they?

This is the Goddess incarnates of Love and Passion we're talking about here.

And it's them that they'll all be talking about for ages.

Finite

A/N: n.n Wow, how's that for ye? n.n I will, of course, be putting up my epilogue and ending notes, so make sure that if you have anything I left out, excluding Ami-Mako and Eika (which I will address later), and not including the suddenness of my end (hey, I made this almost /20/ pages whereas all the ones before were only 4-6 pages. Give me a break /somewhere/) then please tell me in a review now, or else you will never get a response. (unless you email me, but I'd rather that be saved for very, very, very, long commentary that the system wouldn't want to take... though I guess I could PM you... if I really thought you deserved a response...)

And cheers! It's essentially over! No more real cliffhangers! n.n (I should get a fat tub of head-pats for that one) Thank you for putting up with me and my style for this long. I really do appreciate it.


	19. Epilogue and Ending Notes

A/N: Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! n.n Sankyu for all ye reviews and time. n.n Waking up to nine reviews was a nice (semi-expected) surprise. n.n

Now then, since it is 6 in the morning on a Saturday, I shall dally away my studying time by counting and ordering my reviews. (Thanks for keeping that so high too n.n) aka this is my wake-up warm up, so bear with me.

Category: (#ofReviews/#ofPeople)

**DarkElena:** **(1/18)** My first reviewer, (one of) my longest-standing reviewer, and my best inspirational motivator for this fic. -huggles- much much thanks to you! -accepts the chocolate and tries to forget the little voice that says it's somehow poisoned-

**My Other Top Reviewers: (8/103) **to whom I am very grateful and appreciative of. n.n Thank you for your comments however long or short. n.n: GBKeeper (13); Krampus (9); Lokiador (17); Lord of Nightmares (6); pretend2besome1 (18); royal destiny (15); Teresa Kaiju (13); trp0522 (12)

**Those Who Came Back and Left a Few Messages: (17/42) **n.n I thank you as well, because it says something that you're willing to review again. Tis alright if you aren't as consistent as the above peoples, I still appreciate your time. n.n So thank you! n.n: chatterbox-hikaru13 (4); cheeruplilemokid (2); DaughterofAtweaker (2); Elfgurl (2); Flying Dinosaur (3); hopeless-savage86 (3); Iamtheriver (2); JA-2 (4); Madlaxx (2); Mizuno7533 (3); Osa P (2); Payne N. Uranus (2); Ryoko (2); ShoujoGirl (3); Silent Fate (2); Spectrum24 (2); ThrottaKaze (2)

**The One Time Wonders: (16/16)** Thanks you for leaving a note at all, as I suspect a great many readers did not. It makes for a good checker to see who likes it enough to say it, even if that's all you can say. Thank ye! n.n: Arashi3 (1); Ari (1); CarolinaB (1); Courtney (1); deymian (1); EA simpson (1); Jamie (1); Kaia moonchild (1); Lei (1); Lone Voice (1); Pyunji (1); Rio (1); Rio Sensei (1); rune stine (1); Sheena (1); Thunderheart (1)

A/N: Whee, that was fun. Lessee if there are any especial comments that need answering from ch.18 reviews...

**royaldestiny**- how could I _not_ have Rei confess if I wanted my happy ending:) It would have been bittersweet or negligent at best any other way.

**GBKeeper: **This epilogue shall tell ye the couples' future plans... the concoction Rei came up with right before she met Eika... :)

**DarkElena**:nods pleasantly: Manipulators indeed. See! It's not just her! n.n Sugao's a tricky one he is... and Eika's best connection for this story. And yup yup, I shall tie up the Mako/Ami subplot a little more...n.n

:cheers for no threats: For kicks, I wanna list all the threats or mentionable unmentionables here: a chopper (2x), cleaver (is that the same thing?), whip, Molotov-cocktails/firebomb, branding iron, Iron Maiden torture device, thumbscrews, snake pit, hypodermic-needle-with-muscle-relaxants, scapel-with-huge-blood-stains, and erm... Hannibal Lector (cannibalism I guess?)

And some people wonder why I might be afraid to eat the chocolate... :shakes head but smiles:

**JA-2:** I'm not going to make a sequel. Especially with this one. Looking back on my earlier works, I don't seem to do well with sequels... compared to "oneshots". (Of course, I've improved since then, but that's beside the point). I have however, taken a liking to Jap-anime Ami and the relations thereof. I've only just started watching the subbed-version though, so it may be a while before I finish it all and make a story based on the whole thing ish. Mako hasn't come yet, so that's still pending. So... if you're surfing any-shoujo-ai-anime section, glance for my name, ne? n.n

Edit: I'm almost done with the first season... XP... Don't you hate how they completely butchered the climax final battle? Rei is so much cooler in Jap...

**pretend2besome1:** n.n I told ye I take some inspiration and ideas from reviews, didn't I? (though I think it was I who made any claim towards them being together anyway; oh wells) And I thought her doing that would be a nice way to show that all those practice-mishaps actually had an end result... but there's another reason-ish that Minako did that... n.n Which I shall glance upon in the epilogue. They're a celebrity couple- Minako's first real one! And Rei is traditional! n.n; maybe not a traditional /guy/ but still! n.n Yes indeed she is brave. All the manipulation died away as soon as she got on stage, and she used the confidence she had gathered from her happiness, her experience, and her feelings. n.n

Wedding? Nah... they dun need to get married... be engaged forever :heart: because saying you have a "fiancee" is so much cooler than... "wife". (Plus it sounds the same as "fiance" so those who somehow don't watch the news at all...) Besides, it would take too long for such a happy occasion. And I leave a lot of the big parts up to you to imagine, remember. n.n

**Iamtheriver:** She /did/ play a very big role in it. But she wasn't meant to be the main character, therefore, the climax was all their own. I sneak in more about her in the epilogue cuz I want to huggle her so much though. Her motives and whatnot.

**Jamie:** All that... is what the epilogue is for. n.n Since I didn't really get into it in detail though, let's just assume that on Wednesday night, after fighting with herself that unless Minako knew her feelings for her, then she had no way or reason to object with "being allowed to date Eika" and so she eventually just turned around and left.

**Osa P:** n.n I know you didn't. I didn't honestly expect it to turn out like that, except for one thing. I knew the moment my fingers touched the keyboard to write it out, that this was the way I wanted to write the last bit. I just didn't think it'd take that long. But since no one has complained about it being /long/ you can just ignore that. n.n;; It twas meant to be a little one sided, but I explain Minako's side of it, enough for any veteran to know just what she must have been going through without me saying anything, and even enough for "newbies" to catch the idea. It's not hard. Just because she loves a girl doesn't mean it doesn't end up the same way...

--Ahm... yeah... Motoki... Well I /have/ been saying all along that I didn't like how things had ended up before this, you know? And come on! Motoki caught the /bouquet/ and /that's/ how he proposed. XO! Doesn't that hint at something just a little? Besides, the only reason why Mako fell for him was because he made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. The senshi do that too. And that really doesn't leave much obligation for Motoki towards Makoto. Plus/Motoki's/ reason for becoming initially infatuated with her was her being like the only one to get him a gift, and that was only because she didn't want to throw it away. I know "beginnings" don't always have to mean a whole lot, first impressions are misleading and all that, but we all know the Senshi know good people. That doesn't mean they have to /marry/ or /stay/ with them. :) Well, that all may just be rambled jumble, but I really just meant to indicate that in my mind, there was plenty to justify it. However sudden it came upon her. Though I did hint that it wasn't entirely sudden... /I/ just didn't dwell on it.

And yay for coolness. n.n

**Ari:** "much to be desired"... :shrugs helplessly: fiction is as fiction does. If you read more of my writing, especially lately, I leave a lot to your imagination. Like how far the drunken party really went? Or what /could/ have happened after any one of those mishaps? All I do is manipulate it into a basic outline, add a few details here and there, and let you see the rest for yourself. It's actually better, in some ways, I think, since most people know what it's like, that "jealous" feeling. It needs no further explanation. And jealousy isn't exactly subtle. Not to mention (did I say this somewhere in other responses?) I wanted to just take one side of the picture mainly, and then have Minako come up later and briefly "compare notes" so to speak. Cuz that's the way life often is; you know your story and few others'.

Crammed and not much detail... :again shrugs helplessly: Well I /was/ going for the heart racing just a little wondering what everyone is thinking and why and what they're going to do and steady and jumpy scene changing... It may be abrupt but... you've never seen a story where at one point, everything important feels like it's happening at once? Unless you look at the scene dates, it is. That's all. Sorry if it was too abrupt. Was kinda what I was going for.

I touched on it above but the "subtly" thing. How do you "subtly" put that someone is obviously being ignored or avoided (Mon), PO'ed about that and lashing out (Tues); in position to not know what to say (Wed), shocked by a seemingly out of nowhere revelation (Thurs) followed by a realization that you should have realized it all along which only makes the problem worse, and then the final day, (Fri) you /have/ to act or else everything before was for naught, so the convincing, the undermining threat, success of goading, everything gets pulled off as planned, and they have their happy ending? If you think about it... My abruptness is just another form of subtly-with-actiony-things. The first weekend was passive (though suggestive) in comparison, that's all.

As you shall see in the epilogue, it wasn't so much jealousy on Minako's part as... mm... yearning, I guess. So playing with it would have given the game away early. :) Can't have /that/ most definitely.

Vampire teeth:abruptly is reminded of DarkElena for some /odd/ reason: Hold on :checks back: Umm... I... uh... don't know what you mean by this... explain? Can't give you an answer otherwise.

A/N: Hmm... okay! n.n Those hit the most important points, so make sure you read those above. n.n Lessee... next week I shall go forth with my pre-written shoujo-ai MewMew ficclet so I'll see how that turns out... nowhere /near/ enough quality shoujo-ai fics for them... :shakes head: Pity, since TMM seems to me like a modernized shorter BSSM.

Now for the epilogue! n.n Enjoy!

Disclaimer: For the last time! Minako belongs to Rei and Rei belongs to Minako! And no one else:O! n.n (Eika, is, unfortunately, likewise owned by a certain someone else, but I own her owner so there:O) All in all- all that is not mine is not mine to claim.

**Epilogue**

-Two Weeks after Concert Night-

"You see anyone?"

"Well it's pretty early..."

"The coast seems clear, right?"

"What are you, paranoid? That's supposed to be my job."

Minako paused, looking over at her companion. Then, smiling, she leaned over and gave Rei a sound kiss, which instantly silenced the woman with a medium flush. It wasn't so much the act that embarrassed her, but all the things that had happened up to this point, especially in the last fortnight, that every gesture of affection from the long-time idol now reminded her of.

Minako, used to this, laughed and squeezed Rei's hand for a moment before moving to get out of the car. "I suppose you're right- we don't have a whole lot to be conservative about now, do we? Though the privacy idea _is_ nice..."

Rei snorted, getting out of the car. "Even if we _are_ seen, we might just end up giving her more business."

Minako nudged Rei playfully as they walked together towards the quiet little store, jewelry sparkling in the early morning light. "Play nice, Rei-chan"

Rei only rolled her eyes, not saying anything, absently opening the door for Minako. It was kind of fun, mimicking how a guy _should_ be, Rei had realized, all the while enjoying the benefits of being female.

The telltale bell rang their presence, summoning someone from the back room.

It wasn't who they were hoping for though.

Rinka smiled as she walked over to them, or rather, the singers had moved to the counter by the time she had come up behind it. "Good morning, you two. I trust you've been well?"

Unconsciously, the two young women glanced at each other, a shy smile that whispered of more on both sets of lips. "Very," they answered in unison.

Rinka's smiled changed to a more knowing one, as if she had expected as such. "Are you here to see Eika, or were you looking for more companion pieces to the rings? If I may add, I had no say in the selection of them whatsoever, but I do think they look nice on you."

Minako smiled back. "Thank you. I think so too. But, um, yes, we were hear to see Eika... is she around?"

Rinka closed her eyes for a moments, adjusting herself so that she was more comfortably seated. "I'm sorry, but Eika is out on business for a while yet. I'm not actually sure when she'll be back. I can pass on a message if you like though. I'm sure she's also sorry that she can't be here when you two are obviously taking the time out of busy schedules to visit..."

Perhaps only Rei noticed, but as the lapidary's hands drifted over the edge of the counter, Rinka pressed a small button.

Rei shook her head. Eika had been strange enough- there was no point in asking for her partner to explain likely yet another quirk. "We aren't that busy. I made sure of that. Well..." Rei coughed. "Sort of."

Minako smiled reminiscing. "Ah... that was a _long_ night, figuring out our basic plans together... it'll be a while before we can completely assimilate into it though."

Rinka had stood up to fetch tea, though she inquired pleasantly, keeping to herself that she doubted plan-making was what really made it a long night, "And what are those plans, if you don't mind my asking?"

Minako sighed. "I'm switching my main audience, I guess you could say. Instead of targeting the able-bodied people who can afford to go out and buy my CDs or attend my concerts, I'll be going to them, visiting hospitals, day cares, senior centers, that sort of thing."

Rei added, "And I'll be going with her, doing prayers and a little fortune-telling censored for the true good things rather than blatant lies... We'll be staying in the area still though until I find someone who I know can properly take care of the shrine. But then we'll go around Japan- with far less guards and superiority atmosphere, and maybe, every year, go someplace different for a special concert..."

At this point Rei stopped and looked down, the blush returning.

Minako continued, "Since the concert was on Rei's birthday, and our most important anniversary, it'll be an annual tribute to it. I, of course, intend to fully take Rei-chan's singing under my wing and practice singing with her. Karaoke style instead of studio."

Rinka blinked in surprise, partially in wonderment that the idol had decided to downgrade the fluff of her luxurious life so quickly. Maybe it really _had _been a long night of going back and forth... "Karaoke you say?"

Rei nodded, mumbling, "It's cheaper."

Minako leaned over for a momentary hug, "And our Rei-chan needs a _lot_ of practice just to see how much _fun_ singing is. What better way than an informal Karaoke place?"

Rinka smiled softly, amused at the casual air of their relationship after only two weeks of being together. _They must have worked fast... or maybe they saw each other as a couple subconsciously and didn't need much to work it into their daily attitude._ She brought the tea tray over, complete with sugar packs and stirring sticks. As Rei and Minako accepted their cups, each adding their own amount of sugar or lack thereof to their portion, Rinka asked, "Your fans really don't mind? I haven't been able to watch the news too often, but I hear you have had a lot of press conferences and interviews and the like?"

Rei answered, "They, err, admire um... us, I guess, even more... just for a slightly different, um... reason." She scratched her cheek, which was only slightly pink. "They um, keep saying things like being... um... romantic inspiration, I guess..."

Minako nodded. "It's not too bad, the ones who oppose though. We made it clear that if we were to 'poison the minds of the innocent fans' we would only do so in a love-conquers-all way. And being-proud-of-your-love. I'm used to the workload of covering something momentous, but at least, this time, it's a good thing despite being personal. And it _definitely_ pulls over better with Rei next to me."

Rinka nodded understandingly. Some of the customers she'd had since then had mentioned something about that- so it was making a productive difference now. Beginning to, at least. "Rei-san... how did your father take it?"

Rei half scoffed, half snorted at it. "I had two meetings with him. One before all the other press dealings with Minako, and one just the other day alone. He objected at first, both to my liking another woman and to being a singer and to be involved _with_ a singer... and he tried to dissuade us, but he knew no one would believe them if they tried to announce it was all fake- because it wasn't. The second time... he'd seen the effect we'd had on the fans... even the non-fans... and well... he told me that he wouldn't say anything against it as long as we took care of each other. Which, we, of course, intend to."

Rei paused, and then laughed. "It just so happens that before the concert, my father had sent me yet another present, a bit earlier than usual for my birthday, and it had been- I didn't open it until after Minako realized it was there- a really... really good quality silk wrap, two actually. One deep red, and one gold. I asked just in case, and he said he wouldn't be bothered if I gave the matching gold one to Minako so that... well... yeah..."

Minako purred, after having taken a sip from her tea, "It was received well when we wore them to a dinner party last week. Though I think it may have been a bit more due to the dress Rei wore that night..."

Rei's blush completely returned as she clarified, "_You_ made me wear it! If I'd known... I would've objected sooner."

Minako pouted, like she had that night. "You didn't like it?"

Rei snorted. "That has nothing to do with it." In a mumble, "I would have preferred that others didn't like it so much... I almost thought I'd never get to actually spend time with you, what with all of them in the way all the time."

At Minako's giggle, Rei flushed deeper into herself. The last two weeks had been full of such embarrassing admissions, in retribution for all the years before when they had both held it in. Thus, Minako felt Rei needed to be rewarded for her effort and gave her a neat peck on the cheek.

Which, of course, kept that blush on longer.

Rinka chuckled inwardly. "Ah, was there anything in particular you wanted to tell Eika?"

Remembering that that had been the original idea, Minako started. "Well, we both kind of wanted to thank her. We told each other what had been Eika's doing as opposed to our own, and well, she didn't actively do a whole lot. I've only really talked to Eika on the phone, but I have been since before I arrived in Japan. I wanted to find something nice to give to Rei on her birthday, and somewhere along the way she called me on my love for her... and from there, we kept up a regular acquaintance, and I'd update her on what happened..."

Minako sighed. "I was really dubious when she said that no matter what happened, I couldn't _do_ anything until she gave me a sign based on her observations that Rei was ready for it... she never said it, or implied that it was a sure thing, but there was something about the way she talked, as if she was so certain that everything would work out the way I wanted... I don't know how she did it, but the more I talked to her, the more I _wanted_ to do something, and the more I wanted it, the more she pressed that I couldn't do anything. It was... Wednesday I think? I really didn't like having to turn Rei away, but I happened to be talking to Eika at the time and... well... yeah."

Rinka couldn't help but smile and shake her head, sipping peacefully from her cup. She only ever caught glimpses of Eika's work until the end, but like clockwork, she got to hear it like this every time. This time, she had manipulated a reversal of their attraction-action emotions, doggedly showing Rei how to be more forward, all whilst pressing on Minako to restrain herself until Rei could handle it, all the while building up pressure inside her. In essence, it was like trying to force Rei up the long ladder, but have her go the rest of the way in jumping off the diving board, into the waters down below where Minako was waiting, like a shark, highly anticipating but restrained to her pool.

Horrible in a way, and yet effective.

Especially if they both secretly wanted it.

Taking a casual sip from her cup, Rinka murmured, "I see... Well, I'm glad that you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Rei nodded, albeit limply. It was obvious without her saying that taking down her barriers had gushed forth more than she had originally imagined. Twas taxing, surely. Satisfying, but taxing.

Minako added out of the blue, after a pleasantly small silence, "I'm glad that Mako-chan and Ami-chan have found their happiness together too. They said we were their own inspiration, but I think they had a bit of a head start on us."

Rei nodded in a simple agreement. "What did they say it was? A job in Holland?"

Minako nodded in affirmation. "Ami-chan is a doctor friend of ours, and when one of her medical school associates called her telling her that he had recommended her to a friend of his in Holland who was looking for able staff members for his new hospital... she accepted. But not before she learned that Mako-chan had an offer there and used that to ask if she wanted to leave at the same time, conserving money (not that Ami _really_ needs to, but out of force of habit) by living in an apartment complex together there."

Rinka slowly frowned. She had heard snippets here and there of those two but... "Isn't this... Mako-chan married? Or did I hear wrong?"

Rei shook her head. "They'll still be married under law. But Mako-chan decided to train Motoki's recently discovered lover and friend to take care of the shop with him, and she'd start a new branch shop in Holland, and see where that took her. They're still on good terms though."

Rinka paused, enough to hesitantly verify, "And these two... Mako and Ami... have they confessed to loving each other?"

Minako nodded. "Mako-chan did it first, before she found out about Motoki, but Ami-chan did it after, the same day she told Mako-chan about Holland. They're still nervous, but they'll see where their relationship goes from here."

Rinka nodded understandingly. "So I take it they are also happy with their arrangement?"

Rei and Minako looked at each other, and then looked back. "Yes, I'd say so."

Rinked clasped her hands together. "That's good then, definitely good. So, you two, when's the wedding?"

This time, Minako joined Rei in her blushing.

Minako murmured, head slightly bent, "Um... We haven't... decided yet..."

"Soon though," Rinka prompted.

Rei took a deep breath and answered, "We'll know when we're ready, whether it's sooner or later. And if you could, we'd really like it if you and Eika could attend..."

Rinka smiled. "I'll see what we can do. Thank you for the invite."

Minako shook her head. "If it weren't for this place, and Eika being the way she is, I don't know if either of us would have had the nerve to take the chance of being rejected."

Rei suddenly remembered something, but she hesitated to share it. Then, figuring that Rinka already knew, she asked, "Once, Eika told me she had someone she loved for a long time, and she confessed then, but... she gave me the impression that... um... it didn't work out. Is... is Eika... Is she really happy, these days?"

Rinka was almost literally floored by Rei's statement. In all the time that she had known Eika, which was quite a while, she had never heard of such a thing. But she knew the answer to the latter. Not that she would say so. "She's always happy to know that her good deed of the moment is done and a couple finds love as a result. She's fine."

Rei hesitated again. "You... do _you_ know who she loves? She said... she said 'they disapprove of my hobby quite a bit, but not in the way you think'. Do you... know anything about that?"

Rinka paused now. Minako waited patiently, seeming curious about this as well. _Could it be...?_

A small smile crossed her lips. "To be honest, she never told me about it, and I've never noticed. I'm sure she's gotten over it by now if it was unrequited though, she's good at that. So you don't have to worry about her."

Rei nodded limply. She didn't quite believe it, but she didn't object to it either. She couldn't. Eika, for all her advances and talk, still seemed like a stranger to her.

Suddenly, Minako's cell phone beeped.

And then started to trill.

Minako quickly fetched it and snapped it open. A moment's talk and a groan later, she looked over at her companions. "Rei-chan... they're calling us back..."

Rei also seemed worn for worse. "Again? Where now?"

"Um... to the office. To sign papers."

Rei sighed. "I signed papers yesterday! And the day before that! And a whole bunch of them before _that_. What could these _possibly_ be for?"

Minako giggled, standing up. "Practicing your autograph. Come on; it'll only get worse if we try to delay it. It was nice talking to you, Rinka-san."

Rinka shook her head. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Don't work yourself out too much, you hear?"

Rei nodded, standing, and bowed in agreement. "Don't worry, we won't. And we'll advertise some for you too."

Rinka smiled. "Thank you. But do feel free to drop in yourselves if you ever have time."

Minako smiled back. "We will. Take care! And make sure to tell Eika, thank you, for us."

Rinka waved as the pair reached the door. "I'll be sure to."

And with that, the duo left.

Rinka sighed, flipping the switch off again with a last whisper, "That's another one for the Wall, isn't it Eika? Congratulations."

-.-.- Several hours later, aka that night...-.-.-

Rinka made her way up the apartment steps, not particularly caring to be quiet or disruptive. Slipping her key into the appropriate slot, she slipped into hers and Eika's apartment.

As she expected, the light was off.

She closed the door behind her, using the moon's light to guide her change of footwear, entering the living room, knowing without a second's thought what she would find.

Sure enough, she was there, lying on the sofa, eyes open and vacant, the blanket tucked around her body marginally hiding the small, ragged, stuffed bear.

The one Rinka had given her after Eika's parents had passed away.

Rinka sighed, weaving around the small mountains of videos and DVDs, all some form of great romance stories of any time, ignoring the blank blue screen of the TV, skipping past the remains of half eaten instant food, and cleared a space for herself in front of the sofa.

Sitting down, she started her night's work, taking a clean tissue and wiping the stray food particles from marring Eika's otherwise unmarked, jaded face.

The life didn't come back into those eyes, but Rinka knew that her heart was still beating. So she simply talked, to herself, and yet to Eika as well.

"You took it especially hard this time, didn't you? You've never seen anyone as dedicated as them, even after you paired them up. I know you were watching today. They really are happy. And they want you to be happy too."

Eika didn't respond.

"You know, I always wondered why you became so depressed after every project was completed. You know you have visitors, especially right after, because you never fail. But you never see them. Why? I wondered why you couldn't stand to see others happy, even though you worked to make them so."

Eika's body went a little rigid, and when Rinka had turned to retrieve something nearby, she closed her eyes. Hugging the bear closer to her.

"But then," Rinka continued, "Rei came along, and told me and interesting piece of information, which I'm sure you caught today. She said you love someone, but it's unrequited. I never know who you fall in love with, you know, because you're always flirting with someone- especially customers."

As Rinka lightly combed through Eika's hair with her fingers, eventually pushing the strands away from her face, Rinka murmured, "You know... I do recall telling you that I didn't like you doing this to yourself. Being honest with your own feelings wouldn't hurt. And if you found someone you loved... When Rei said that last part, and I thought about it, I started to realize what it was. Eika... you haven't been holding back because I'm an old friend, are you?"

The teddy bear went up to cover Eika's mouth.

Rinka smiled softly. She then bent forward, whispering into the woman's ear, "You don't have to be afraid. I will always support your feelings as a part of you. And, Eika, I want you to know... Aishiteru (I love you)."

The eyes snapped open, the surprise evident.

Rinka leaned back a little to see, and smiled at the innocent sight.

It came out like a croak at first, as if Eika hadn't used her voice in too long. But after clearing her throat, she was able to distinctly whisper, "Really? Do you mean that?"

Rinka let their noses touch. "When have I ever lied to you? And when have I ever really not given you a place to return to?"

Eika looked down, mumbling like a chastised child, "Never..."

Rinka smiled. "Do you love me?"

Eika nodded her eyes on her bear.

"Enough to say it?"

Eika hesitated. Then, finally, she whispered, the smallest of blushes tinging her cheeks, "Ai...shiteru."

Rinka broke into another smile. "Good girl."

With that, Rinka let her lips touch Eika's.

Owari

A/N: n.n Yay! Everybody gets their happy ending. And that's that. Last words? Well, for mine, look at the chapter titles together, and read down the list up til the 18th, just the first letter, like an acrosstic poem. n.n There's my answer. Ciao!


End file.
